His Butler, Sister
by Shadowblood13
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Catherine Michaelis, Sebastian's sister. She's flirty, bold, half witch half demon and has a thing for silver-haired men! Also contracted to Elizabeth Middleford... Summary for each chapter inside. Includes suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sebastian's sister comes for a visit and catches the interest of a humorous silver-haired Undertaker. He offers her a piercing and Sebastian just might offer him death. **

'Sebastian!' Ciel called, hands shaking even as he held the letter in his hand. The demon butler appeared before his master in a second but frowned when he saw the letter. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'It seems my sister misses me.' He said, even daring to smile a small smile at Ciel. The young earl fumed.

'Since when did you have a sister?!'

'Since birth, of course, my lord.' Sebastian answered easily. He knew his impulsive sister wouldn't stay in hell. She'd roam as she was meant to. Like a wolf in the night that prowls, pounces and kills. He smiles as he thinks fondly on her.

'She's coming today!' Ciel gritted his teeth and slamming the paper down onto the desk. Sebastian frowned again. An unexpected guest. He'd better warn the servants before they try to kill her. It was fine though, they were already eavesdropping at the door.

Right on cue, a black blur flashed outside the window and the doorbell rang… but not as loud as her voice. 'Master Ciel, I've arrived!'

Sebastian picked up his master and raced down to the door in an instant, setting Ciel down and opening the door in his typical fashion and signature smirk. He was tackled the moment the door opened. 'I've missed you, brother! It's good to see you, Sebastian.' She mocked his name in a teasing manner.

When she released her grasp on him, he took her hand and led her to stand before Ciel. The young boy stared at the beautiful girl. She had a smile on her face and the same hair and eyes as her brother only, her hair was long and fell down her back neatly. She wore black lace dress but it was revealing at the top. Not a lady of England. 'Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor.'

'Hello, Master Ciel. Thank you for letting me come see my brother.' She thanked and bowed, her hand poised over her chest in a familiar fashion, her hair fell forward and Ciel caught a glimpse of three earrings… on one ear. He blinked.

'You are welcome to stay here. You must have travelled far.' Ciel offered in an offhand voice. Her expression became confused and then she laughed lightly. Ciel remained confused but he continued. 'Dinner will be served shortly but until then, you may join me in my study.' He would like to ask her questions.

She knew and her sharp eyes seemed to smile at him but he didn't fear her. Sebastian was there after all. They went to his study and he didn't waste any time or see any reason to be less than blunt. 'I'll admit, I didn't expect another demon to be visiting my household and definitely not Sebastian's sister.'

'I'm half demon and half witch. And it's not surprising for the latter to walk amongst humans. I'm just checking in on my brother. He gets antsy because I wander instead of staying in one area. He's been writing me letters to keep me settle.' She laughs at her brother's expense and Ciel is surprised to hear that his butler actually… cares for someone. He recovers quickly.

'Surely, he is certain of your capabilities. He shouldn't worry.' Ciel reasoned, pouring a cup of earl grey tea for the young woman.

She laughs again and it is wild and free-spirited almost making fun of him. 'I like trouble. It makes me excited and I look for it everywhere. He calls me impulsive and wild and it's the best compliment ever.' She grins happily, sipping the tea. Ciel is stunned before he remembers that she is half witch and apparently eats human food.

Ciel smiles. This girl could possibly tell him all the answers to questions he didn't even think to ask. 'What can you tell me about Sebastian? I don't seem to know my own butler very well.'

She smirks secretively. 'You want me to tell you something embarrassing. Alright. When we were young, very many years ago, he would lie in my lap and ask me to sing his lullaby.' Ciel gaped and then burst into wild raucous laughter.

But not as raucous and loud as the new laughter that joined his. His frame shook with the tremors as the orgasmic feeling racked through him. He liked this amusing girl very much. The Undertaker grinned at her and claps. When she sees him with his long black coat, top hat and silver hair, she beams like a child gifted with presents to last a lifetime. She leaps at him and grabs the long silver braid.

'Oh my, you've very pretty hair and such a strong build.' She flattered, thumping her palm against his chest and sounding extremely pleased with the sound. Undertaker grins wider, not minding at all that her hands roamed his person. She looked at his face and her lithe fingers danced as if to touch him but paused unsurely. 'That's a unique scar. May I?'

'Of course, my dear.' He drawls with a giggle and she looks elated at the sound of his voice. Her hands catch his face but do not trace the scar and instead she presses her lips to his with a carefree, delighted air. Ciel watches with an open mouth. Undertaker's mind is wiped blank for a moment and his arms open in surprise, allowing her to close the space.

She opens her eyes for a moment as she parts their lips and catches a glimpse of yellow-green irises that burn bright as anything. She squeals happily and sneaks under his arm at his side, one arm crossing his chest to his shoulder and the other looping behind his back. He laughs and giggles in pleasure and gladly lets his arms rest lightly around her waist.

Suddenly, Sebastian is there, looking irritated and definitely not as amused as Undertaker. 'Sister, you must stop doing that. You hardly know him and yet you've got your arms encircled around him.'

She sighs like a reprimanded child and pouts, refusing to let go of Undertaker, as if he's her favourite toy. 'But brother… you know, I've always had a preference for silver hair and he is so lean and… he's always cheery! Look at that smile!'

Sebastian sighed in exasperation. It's partly his fault. His interrogation methods weren't much better than her rampant flirting. 'Still, you should come to respect those of power. He's a shinigami.' Sebastian revealed.

'I know!' She squealed excitedly, eyes flashing from russet brown to red as she leaned into Undertaker to get another look at his eyes. He chuckled instead and brushed away her hair to show off the glinting silver.

'You like piercings do you, dear?' He asked sweetly, sounding delighted. She beamed and nodded happily. She was proud of her piercings.

'But I can only do them on my ear.'

'Hmm.' He contemplated, tapping a black-nailed finger against his chin with a smile. 'I have many sharp things in my shop. Perhaps I could help you with more piercings… if that pleases you, my dear.' He offered the interestingly amusing girl. He had not met a fire as bright as her yet.

'Undertaker, why are you even here?' Ciel finally questioned in disbelief. The grey-haired man giggled at Ciel.

'I sensed the presence of a powerful witch that smelled like your demon butler. Naturally I came looking for a good laugh.' He explained with another sharp laugh. 'That lullaby story was a good one!'

Ciel cracked a smile and Sebastian frowned accusingly at his sister but she smiled widely and patted his cheek. 'Come on, brother. It's good fun!' she coaxed and Sebastian looked away but didn't say anything.

'Tomorrow then, my dear?' Undertaker asked, pulling away and catching her hand in his as he did, letting her know he had to leave. She smiled and nodded and laughed lightly when he kissed her hand and disappeared out the window.

She knew her brother was less than happy with this arrangement. She didn't need much sleep, only two hours, but her brother didn't sleep at all. This made it very difficult to sneak out of the Phantomhive mansion. It took sweet-talking Bard and Finny and then flirting with Maylene to get them to create a commotion so big, Sebastian had no choice but to turn his focus from his sister's antics.

She snuck out and damn, of course he knew, he just couldn't do anything about it. Sebastian rushed through his work and everyone else's extra quickly and served Ciel breakfast before taking a deep breath to calm himself. Unfortunately, demon souls were created in pairs, thus forming an unbreakable bond between the two. He admitted to himself a long time ago that he cared for her as a big brother should but of course, that wouldn't be made common knowledge.

The moment he completed his tasks, he used his unnatural demonic speed to get to the Undertaker's shop. The sound that assaulted his ears was one he never wanted to hear ever in all the centuries he lived and will live. 'Uh-Undertakeerrrr…' His sister's voice moaned torturously. 'Hurry up! J-just stick it i-in!'

Undertaker's voice chuckled and Sebastian's temperature rose with anger. 'Tsk, tsk. Don't be impatient, my dear. If I do that, it'll hurt.' He warned in a teasing voice. The type that told you he was licking his lips in anticipation.

'Nnnggghh…! Undertaker!' She whined, groaning his name.

'Be still, my dear or else this will drag on…'

'Finish it! Ahhhh… Undertaker!' His sister's voice moaned seductively. Sebastian clenched his fist and knocked the door down. Literally. He was going to rip that damn shinigami's head clean off his shoulders. But he froze. Undertaker knelt in front of his sister, her stomach exposed and a curved silver piece half-way into the flesh just below her belly button. But she did have her nails dug into his shoulder.

'Brother, you found me!' she said excitedly but yelped when Undertaker twisted the piece in a little more.

'What are you doing to my sister?' Sebastian demanded dangerously, regarding the shinigami and ignoring his sister.

'Just helping her with a piercing.' Undertaker giggled back, unaffected in the slightest by the threatening tone.

'Were you thinking something else, brother?' she asked coyly, knowing exactly what he thought. 'You really have no faith. You better go before you're needed by Ciel again.' She redirected him. Sebastian sent his sister a dangerous, irritated look but he turned and stalked out. The moment he left, the two started laughing in uncontrollable fits.

'He thought we were…!' the dark-haired beauty said, gasping for and unable to finish her sentence. Undertaker chuckled and completed the piercing while she talked and then he stood and pulled her close, nuzzling into her soft hair and running his long fingers and nails down her side.

'He should've come here earlier then if he was expecting to see that.' The silver-haired man laughed lightly, enjoying that he got away with screwing Sebastian's sister.

She laughed with him, smacking his chest lightly, underneath the cloth it was littered with red marks. She gestured for him to be silent, hushing him in case her brother was still in hearing range. But the next moment, she began assaulting his neck with lips, teeth and tongue. Sebastian was right, she was very impulsive. Undertaker liked that a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sebastian's sister makes a contract with a certain cute-obsessed fiancée. How will Ciel react and what is the purpose of the contract? Nothing that Sebastian particularly likes.**

'My, my. You're certainly a very fiery thing. But this is quite a mess you're in.' The young demon witch spoke with a chuckle.

Elizabeth looked at her with strong green eyes, breathing hard and covered in blood as her hand shook even holding her fencing foil. She had willingly given herself up to the enemy this time. Only because… they threatened to have their stationed men kill Ciel. She didn't know of course, that Sebastian could've taken care of it. She just knew she had to protect him. They killed Paula when she tried to defend Lizzie.

The moment she was sure he was safe, she fought. She fought hard and prayed for a miracle. Any miracle! She needs to see Ciel again, protect and love him… She needs to get out of here. But she was bleeding and wounded and she was losing… 'Who are you?' she questioned imperiously.

'Me? I came to answer your sinful prayer. You did say by any means, correct? Even if it is by a corrupted inhuman thing like me?' the demon witch laughed, hiding in the shadows. The men were cowering away in fear of her but Lizzie scrutinized her, weighing her options.

'What is the payment?'

'Apprenticeship. I'm not a full demon. I don't need your soul. Make a contract with me and I will grant you your wish and the power to grant your own wishes. To become an immortal witch. Be my apprentice… for eternity. ' She answered with a naughty smile. 'What is it you wish for?'

'My wish… is to make my fiancée happy. To protect him for as long as he lives.' Lizzie said with passion. The demon witch smiled wider.

'I can grant that wish.'

'Then make the contract!' Lizzie commanded with an air of authority. The demon witch grinned and laid her palm against the side of her neck and a burning pain took over, making her faint.

Lizzie didn't know how long she was asleep but when she woke up she saw the witch. A young women, dressed in a black lace dress with a far too revealing neckline. She caught the sight of slit pupils and red irises. The men were dead. All of them were dead and there was not a drop of blood on this woman. 'Tell me then what terms you wish for.'

'You will obey me and never lie to me. Above all, you will help me protect my love and make him happy.' Lizzie said, struggling not to gulp in great gasps of air. She didn't feel well, the pain in her neck made her nauseous.

The witch smirked as if she expected as much and nodded her pretty head. 'As my lady wishes. Come then, let us return you to your household.'

The witch picked up Lizzie and carried her with her many wounds, all the way back to the Middleford residence. 'What is your name?' Lizzie asked, her demeanour back to how it usually was. Sweet and kind.

'You've yet to give me one, my lady.'

'Catherine. Your name is Catherine. It's it pretty? We need to find you some maid's clothes. You can be my new maid!' Lizzie said readily, a bright smile appearing on her face. Catherine returned the smile easily and when Lizzie blinked, there she was, dressed in a maid's outfit with pure white gloves on her hands, hiding the contract sign. She set Lizzie on her feet and knelt down, whipping out a white ribbon, she tied it around Lizzie's neck to the side like a choker.

'Done. Now we better hide that contract mark.'

'How did you do that?' Lizzie asked in shock and amazement.

Catherine chuckled. 'I will teach you in time…'

Needless to say, Lizzie's father was so happy she was home, he let her keep Catherine. Her mother was much more suspicious but she let it slide when Lizzie confided that Catherine was the reason she was alive. Her elder brother was never happier to have her home and simply delighted over Catherine's presence. He was smitten within the first week. Catherine paid attention to her duties but couldn't do much else other than heal Lizzie's wounds unnaturally fast.

'Catherine, I am sending you to the most capable servant I know. Your skills are extremely unsatisfactory. And since my daughter is never to leave your sight, she will go with you.' Frances commanded and no one could say anything. Catherine was simply a terrible maid. She needed to learn how to serve Elizabeth better and who better to teach her than the best butler in England.

Catherine packed whatever belongings she had and helped Lizzie pack as well before entering the carriage. As it moved through the forest and crossed the familiar manor, Catherine realised she had picked a very convenient apprentice. The carriage had hardly stopped at the Phantomhive Manor when Lizzie leapt out with a beaming smile. 'Ciel!'

'Lizzie!' Ciel exclaimed, sounding relieved this time, having heard about her capture and why she did it. Catherine exited the carriage next and Sebastian froze, seeing her ensemble. The carriage drove away and it was only then that Ciel looked up and paled.

'Oh Ciel, meet my new maid, Catherine!' Lizzie introduced cheerfully.

'Nice to see you again, Master Ciel.' Catherine smirked at his shocked expression. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

'Catherine?'

'Yes, brother. If you make fun of my name, I will kill you.' She said dryly before breaking out in a grin and going forward to clasp her arms around him in a brief hug. 'I suppose I am Catherine Michaelis now!'

'Brother?' Lizzie stammered. 'Sebastian is a… That means…' She stuttered, visibly upset. Ciel didn't look so good either. He was trying desperately to pretend that Catherine was just playing a maid's role for the fun of it. He was so caught up in his thoughts he was far too slow to dodge Lizzie's quick hands.

She ripped the eye patch from his face. In his shock, his eyes opened wide, proudly displaying his purple contract seal. She stifled a choking sound and fumbled with the ribbon on the neck but managed to undo it, showing off her own, newer contract seal. 'Why would you…?' Ciel murmured, his expression showing hurt. He never wanted this for her. He rounded on Catherine. 'How could you do this to her?!'

Catherine's eyes flashed to red but Sebastian didn't move. He knew that she wouldn't hurt Ciel. 'I hardly knew the fiancée she spoke of was you and it's not like she's worse off than you!'

'You're a demon!' Lizzie confronted Sebastian, betrayal in her wide teary green eyes. 'You, you monster! You're going to eat him?!'

'His soul, yes.' Sebastian answered calmly.

'I've already lost then. I… I just wanted to protect you and make you happy! Now… the contract is useless!' Lizzie cried out in anguish. Ciel rushed to hold her up when it seemed she was going to break.

'That's not exactly true, my lady.' Catherine intervened. Sebastian sighed at his sister. 'With your apprenticeship, if you learn well from me, I can teach you magic strong enough to stay even Sebastian. Just don't command me to kill him. That won't work.' She chuckled.

Lizzie stopped crying immediately. 'Really?'

'Apprenticeship?' Ciel questioned.

'Yes, I'm half demon half witch if you remember. I don't eat souls like my brother though I can… I traded her eternal apprenticeship for her wish. To protect and make you happy.' Catherine said, kneeling down to dab a handkerchief along the tearstains on Lizzie's now determined face. Ciel watched in amazement and wonder.

'Sister, you make my life difficult.' Sebastian muttered, knowing he will probably never get to devour Ciel's soul now. Not with his sister in his way and a soon-to-be Lizzie witch.

Lizzie glared at Sebastian but Catherine clucked her tongue and turned her face back to face her. 'My brother is not your enemy. Not really. He also protects Ciel. Don't be upset with him. We'll be here for a while.' She sighed in exasperation.

'Why are you here? Aunt Frances did not tell me much other than you were coming for a visit.' Ciel put in, relieved that at least his fiancée had not lost her soul though her being a future witch will take some getting used to.

'Mother says Catherine should learn to serve me better. So she sent her here to learn from Sebastian.' Lizzie chirped happily, clasping her arms around Ciel's shoulders and this time he let her. He was smirking at his butler who had a grimace fixed on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: The next time Lizzie and Catherine visit the manor, Catherine is having some fun teasing a new shy silver-haired servant.**

'A new servant?' Catherine asked her brother while she gazed at Snake. He shuffled nervously.

'Yes. His name is Snake.' He answers in a raspy hoarse voice. A naturally seductive tone that Maylene had to get used to. 'Says Emily.'

Warning bells went off in Sebastian's head. Catherine sauntered over to him with a coy smile and much like she did to Undertaker, her hands began to roam his body. Not with excitement but naughtiness. Sebastian could see she wasn't interested in Snake like she was in Undertaker but she liked to play. Sebastian sighed. Fine. Let her play.

He blushed scarlet, showing off his scales. 'Such handsome, sharp features. And pretty shiny scales.' She murmured softly, a slow smile on her lips and her eyes smouldering. 'May I?' Too stunned by her brazenness and comments, he nodded.

She smirked and danced her fingertips up his neck and traced his jawline and then the lines of his face. The scales were slippery and smooth under her fingertips. Her index brushed the stray locks of his silver hair. She hummed in appreciation and he averted his eyes in nervousness. She smirked widely, showing off a bit of a pointed tooth and swiftly closed her hand over his eyes. His breath caught and she moved in quickly, letting her breath tickle his ear as she whispered. 'Pleasure to meet you. Snake.'

'Catherine, are you bothering the servants again?' Lizzie called questioningly, from the top of the stairs. Ciel had smacked his palm to his face with a grimace. He had seen too.

'Not at all, my lady.' She answered with ease.

'Yes.' Sebastian offered in contradiction. He didn't really mind. The real possibility was Undertaker and he sat on the edge of the stair railing, giggling, a bone cookie between his teeth. It seemed he didn't mind that she was so… brazen. Snake had staggered back, looking at the ground obstinately.

'You are simply hilarious, my dear.' Undertaker drawled with a small laugh. She grinned and strode up the stairs fluidly, Sebastian keeping pace with her as they went to tend to their lord and lady. But… she stopped for just a moment to bite off the end of his cookie, just brushing his lips. He gave her a flash of his eyes.

'Brother!' She yelped, feeling herself lift up and away from Undertaker. The ex-shinigami smiled wistfully as Sebastian glared at him, carrying his sister with him into the study where Ciel and Lizzie were waiting.

'Why do you do that?' Lizzie questioned chidingly, her cheeks pink.

'It's fun. Some of them freeze completely, some turn to jelly… very amusing.' Catherine said convincingly as she poured out a cup of wild berry tea for her young apprentice. Lizzie accepted it while Sebastian handed Ciel his cup of Earl Grey.

'It's not befitting the maid of a lady.' Sebastian scolded his little sister lightly. She ignored him.

'You should try it sometime.' She attempted to persuade her lady, her eyes flashing to Ciel meaningfully. Sebastian rolled his eyes as Ciel turned a brilliant shade of red and steam seemed to be emitting from Lizzie's person. 'It is a useful tool to find out information. Sebastian will tell you the same.'

Sebastian snapped his head to his sister, his brow twitching in irritation. If he was proud of his previous interrogations, he wasn't proud of it now. 'Really? How?' Lizzie asked and her question as full of innocence.

'Well…' Sebastian began hesitantly. Ciel gave him a killer look and turned softer eyes on his fiancée.

'That's not an answer you'd want to hear… where's Catherine?' Ciel blurted out suddenly, realising she was no longer in the room.

'She's bullying Snake in the garden.' Sebastian said with a sharp sigh, clearly indicating his annoyance. Lizzie leaned up to try taking a peek out the window but Sebastian drew them swiftly, standing in her line of sight. 'It's not something… young girls should see. Master, if you will?' He requested of Ciel.

'Go. Just… stop her from harassing my servants. I don't even care if you have to stick her with Undertaker…'

'That…' Sebastian cut him off with a hard look. 'Will not ever be necessary.' Sebastian opened the window and called out to his sister It was raining. 'Catherine, play time has ended.'

'Already? He was just telling me about how he came from a circus.' She said smugly, turning around to reveal that the lace over her bosom had been undone and the drops of so-called heaven's tears had found their way to slipping and sliding over her breasts. No wonder Snake had spilled. Talk about torture.

'Catherine, you should dress in a more presentable manner and never leave your lady's side in case she needs your assistance.' Sebastian chided but smiled easily. His sister managed to get the shyest servant in the house to spill his life's story. It was… commendable.

'Alright, Sebastian.' She said, catching his smile and jumping up to the window as if it was most ordinary feat. She swung herself into the room and when her feet touched the carpet, she was dry and her top was laced up once more. She knelt to the ground, her head bowed demurely and her hand poised over her chest in a familiar gesture. She took Lizzie's hand with the other. 'My behaviour has been most unacceptable. Please, decide on my punishment.'

Lizzie stuttered unsurely, she was used to Catherine as a demon witch, the face of a friend with power to match her cruelty to the enemy. A proud, defiant, bold being. 'I… I don't want to punish you!' Clearing her throat, she continued in a more confident voice. Ciel smiled, hiding his eye under his bangs. 'I want you to teach me the things you promised me.'

Catherine broke out into a smile. 'As my lady wishes.' She helped Lizzie to her feet and led her out the door, planning to head to the fencing room where there was a lot more space. But she paused to look at her brother. 'By the way brother, I must thank you for all these lovely silver-haired men but I think I'll take the first one. The second is to play, not to keep.'

Sebastian twitched as she departed from the room. He could almost imagine Undertaker laughing somewhere. But Sebastian knew what it really was. A powerful witch must have an equally powerful consort. Still, if that damned shinigami thinks that he doesn't know what they did, he was sorely mistaken. He definitely wasn't going to get away with it. This is Sebastian Michaelis we're talking about. No one should dare mess with his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: A representative from hell arrives and attempts to cause trouble with Catherine's contract. Something she will not allow. However, a half demon witch cannot hope to fully crush a fully-fledged demon, right? But someone who is more demon than any other can. Sebastian cannot accept anyone picking on his little sister.**

'Catherine, what is that?' Elizabeth asked fearfully, looking at the falling black feathers that suddenly began to appear, halfway into their training.

'A demon is appearing. A filthy one.' Catherine hissed, pulling Lizzie back away from the slowly materializing man. When the last fear fell, it revealed a man with long jet black hair, silver chains and a collar on his throat.

'Hello, pretty demon witch.' He greeted with a devilish smile. Catherine narrowed her eyes. 'I'm here on behalf of the Great Lord, you see, we're not entirely sure a half creature should be able to from contracts.'

Lizzie toughened up and pointed to him imperiously, her other hand ripping off the ribbon around her neck, showing off her contract seal. 'Catherine, send him back to where he came from.' Catherine twitched. It was a difficult order. This demon was powerful and magic can't affect it. But she couldn't refuse.

She poised her hand over her chest, tugging off her glove with her teeth. 'As my lady wishes.'

Lizzie backed into the house and watched. The battle begun. Lizzie began to fear when all magic could not harm him. Still, Catherine was an impressive demon and the man was breathing hard as was she. The difference is this Catherine had a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. She was quick and strong, full of wits but then fighting this particular kind of demon was never easily and witches were still classified as human which she was half of. She's a fast healer but not quite as fast as Sebastian.

'Give it up, I'll kill you if I have to.' The man laughed, knowing he could win even if it would be difficult.

Catherine smirked anyway, thinking quickly. She could still cast spells on herself which was what she did, very silently. 'My lady makes a good apprentice and I won't lose such a convenient tie to my brother.' The man paled considerably.

The demon man growled at Catherine. 'Your brother is not here to save you now, demon witch!' His demonic weapon came down hard upon Catherine for the finishing blow. A clash of metal resounded.

A large silver scythe stopped its descent. 'But I am.' A smooth voice answered easily, almost cheerily. Undertaker grinned and chuckled. 'My, my, it seems you've gotten into a bit of trouble, my dear.'

'Undertaker!' Catherine exclaimed in surprise. Had he sensed the presence of a new demon and come? She definitely hadn't called him. She expected her brother sooner.

'A gentleman should never hit a woman.' Undertaker chided in a childish tone. The demon man grimaced, recognizing the legendary shinigami. Undertaker's smile turned into something eerily sinister. He took a large swing at the demon. 'I'll just keep an eye on this little troublemaker until her brother arrives.'

Catherine struggled not to collapse. It wouldn't do to frighten her apprentice, even if her insides were crushed, bruised and broken. Suddenly a strong presence was there behind her, holding her up with both her hands. She looked back and saw her smiling brother. 'The trouble you get into, Catherine, really. I suppose I must thank the shinigami later.'

And in the next moment he was fighting, taking on another demon, his face smirking but eyes red and fierce. Undertaker stepped out easily, taking Sebastian's previous place behind Catherine. She leaned back against the shinigami slightly, watching the show.

Demons were created in pairs and the essence of which was supposed to be split into two equal whole pieces. The idiots in charge of this had split Sebastian and Catherine's unevenly. Instead of two wholes, Sebastian had three halves and Catherine only had one. So while Sebastian was created as a being beyond any other demon, Catherine's creation was held back until they ripped out half a witch's essence and merged it with her demon one. It did make her one hell of an interesting person though.

'So you are the brother. Sebastian Michaelis, we heard was your new name.' The man spoke, nervous now that he had to fight Sebastian after I had weakened him. Sebastian pinned him to a tree with an array of forks and knives.

'Yes, I am. Now don't forget.' Sebastian warned with a creepy smile as he approached slowly, his canines peeking out. 'Tell your friends, I won't tolerate anyone harming my sister.' And with that Sebastian stabbed a knife through his forehead. When he moved away, Catherine set the demon's body on fire, sending it back to hell swiftly. Her face showed nothing but she made a point to heal herself later.

'Catherine!' Lizzie called out, running out of the house and crashing into Lizzie. Catherine almost cursed with the pain of the impact but she slid down to her knees and poised her hand over her chest with a smile.

'Don't concern yourself, my lady. It is taken care of.'

'Thank you!' she squealed, hugging Sebastian's legs. The demon butler's eyes widened in surprise. Lizzie had been cold and intentionally avoiding him since the day she found out he was planning on devouring Ciel's soul. She did the same to Undertaker but he merely patted her hair and with a quick goodbye, he disappeared.

'Lady Elizabeth, Master Ciel has requested your presence. Why don't you go ahead while I tend to my sister?' He suggested serenely. Lizzie nodded her head and ran off, looking for her adorable fiancée. The moment she was gone, Sebastian scooped up his sister so she wouldn't waste any energy on walking.

'It's been quite a while since you carried me, brother.' Catherine said smartly, already beginning to heal her damaged body swiftly and efficiently. 'I hate it.'

'Excellent, it won't be happening very often.' Sebastian replied simply, a smile of approval on his lips. He liked how she managed to find perfection in her pride. By the time, the two siblings caught up with Ciel and Lizzie, Catherine was healed to perfect health. But she knew Lizzie and Ciel watched her carefully, searching for signs of pain or perhaps worries over what happened.

'Catherine…' Lizzie started, sounding rather upset.

'Please do not worry yourself, Lady Elizabeth. Catherine is... despised by some from our world because of her origins. She isn't a true demon which is why she failed to fight that one off alone.' Sebastian said with a peaceful smile. Catherine shot him a withering glare, her eyes red.

'Not quite accurate.' She corrected her brother. She hated when anyone implied that she was weak. 'I can defeat any shinigami or otherworldly beings and many demons. Some demons are unique though like that one. They carry immunity to magic. That is all.' She said, the last sentence hard and directed at Sebastian.

'I thought you were going to die.' Lizzie said, her voice half relieved half fearful.

Catherine let out a small laugh and Sebastian smiled widely, chuckling under his breath. Ciel and Lizzie continued to look utterly confused. 'Inconceivable. I'm immortal.' She said freely.

'In more ways than one.' Sebastian added and his tone was mixed with something dark and secretive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Catherine does her best to avoid the advances of Edward Middleford, laugh off Bard's flirting and politely turn away from Finny's constant flattery. **

Edward Middleford led his schoolmates through the halls of the Middleford Manor, casually but cheerily explaining and gesturing to the many treasures and heirlooms of the wealthy and noble family. They walked out onto a large field or more like a meadow now that Catherine and Elizabeth had magicked it to beautiful floral perfection. The young demon witch was feeling a lot of pride for her apprentice at the moment.

'This is my family's greatest treasure!' Edward proclaimed proudly, opening his arms to his sister. Lizzie beamed adorably, her green eyes sparkling and ran forward to her doting brother who picked her up and swung her around, making her giggle cutely.

'Welcome, young master. It is a beautiful day outside. Would you like me to serve tea in the gardens?' Catherine asked demurely, bowing her head slightly. It didn't do anything to hide her beauty and Edward's friends stared long at hard.

Edward broke out in smiles, grabbing Catherine's hand. 'This is Catherine, my sister's maid. She's the most beautiful and capable servant in the entire house.'

'There's no need for such high praise, young master, really.' She tried to discourage him politely. Edward brushed it off easily and Lizzie was still beaming at her brother's behaviour, not at all planning to intervene.

'Come now, Catherine, you look simply divine.' He complimented and his friends agreed whole-heartedly. Lizzie giggled at that and Catherine let the comment slide with a secretive smile. If only he knew how far she was from divine...

'Edward, won't you and your friends join us for tea? Catherine's made something special in the gardens.' Lizzie pleaded with large cute eyes.

'Only if we aren't intruding, Lizzie...'

Catherine choked down the irritated feeling. 'Not at all, young master.' Now she'd have to deal with more of Edward's unwanted attention.

PART TWO

'Sister?' Sebastian greeted his unexpected guest. Catherine didn't answer. She stepped into the house and collapsed, stirring concern in Sebastian.

'Freedom!' She gasped out, raising her eyes upwards in absolute relief. Lizzie skipped in the house with a laugh.

'Edward was chasing her again, she just managed to get away.' Lizzie giggled. Ciel chuckled along, feeling no sympathy whatsoever for the demon witch. Lizzie rushed forward at the sight of her fiancée and clasped her arms around his neck lovingly.

'You refused him?' Sebastian asked, surprised yet amused.

'A maid cannot refuse a lord.' She answered sourly, taking her brother's offered hand. 'I told him a maid is undeserving of her master's affections. And then we ran here.' She admitted as she got to her feet.

'Catherine!' A chorus of three voices exclaimed happily, entering the hall. Catherine spun around and smiled at them, at once thinking, she came to the wrong place.

Lizzie and Ciel retreated into his study to play some chess while they waited for the servants to finish making some desserts as requested by Ciel. Sebastian began instructing the servants immediately except Tanaka of course, he just sat there and drank green tea. Maylene was sent to get the dishes and cutlery while Finny was sent to gather some flowers that Lady Elizabeth would like. It was only because the demon butler had to go make chocolate sculptures that he left Bard and Catherine in the kitchen.

'You're doing this on purpose.' Catherine said, giving Bard a furtive glance.

'I assure you, I am not.' Sebastian calmed her down but smiled anyway. 'At least you're in charge.' And then before she could protest anymore, Sebastian left the room at demonic speeds. She clenched her fists for a second then relaxed them and turned to Bard with a smile.

Within the first five minutes, Bard had made his move. 'Here, let me help.' He encircled his arms from behind her and took her hands, helping her hands effectively stir the egg mixture. Catherine was surprised that he was actually doing it better than she had.

'You're not bad.' She complimented with a smile.

'You're not so bad yourself. I'm not Sebastian but I do have some skills.' He grinned, his breath close to her ear. She almost cringed. This felt like it was going elsewhere. 'You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'

'I'm sure if you looked hard enough, you'd find a prettier woman.' She diverted frantically, thinking fast. This was getting gross.

'And you're so sweet, like an angel. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' Bard flattered even further, grinning nervously. What a lame line!

She burst into laughter. Good god, heaven and angels?! What was it with men today and holy crap? How ironic that a demon would be compared to an angel. 'I really wouldn't know, Bard.' She laughed. Yes, just laugh it off, pretend it's just a joke. Hopefully he'll leave it.

PART THREE

'I'm going to stab you in the...' Catherine attempted to threaten her brother. He merely smirked at her. She growled. 'Can't you at least give me Snake?'

'I can't have you bullying him again with your obsession to silver-haired men.' Sebastian denied firmly. 'Show Finny how to plant actual flowers.'

She fought back the urge to sulk... or tackle her brother. Finny was nice enough. He was very nice. A little too nice maybe? But he meant well and he was very sweet. He beamed at her, not hearing the brief conversation about him. She smiled back gently and they walked out into the vast gardens. There were many trees and she saw her brother's roses but there were no other flowers.

'Don't you like other flowers, Finny?' She asked, hitching up her skirt carefully and lowering herself onto the soft grass in front of an empty flower bed.

'I crush them by accident before I can plant them. I love flowers!' He said with enthusiasm. He really is a sweet boy. Catherine pulled off her gloves and sunk her fingers into the soft earth. It smelled fresh and the magic in her hands sensed life inside the moist soil.

'You did a good job taking care of the earth.' She complimented him so he wouldn't feel bad about his incapability to plant flowers. But when he didn't say anything in return she looked at him to find him staring curiously at her contract seal. How careless of her...

'Where did you get that tattoo? It looks pretty!' He asked with a bright smile.

I returned the smile easily. 'I got it before I came to England. No woman here can get a tattoo here without being stared at.' I lied, adding a little joke to it to make it believable.

'Yeah, lots of people don't get tattoos but you're really brave.' He flattered innocently. I picked up a small flowering plant that Sebastian had purchased. A pretty amaryllis. I tried to hand it to him but he hid his hands in apprehension.

'You can be brave too.' I coaxed, reaching over to take one of his hands to place it on the plastic that held the plant. I noticed the slight blush on his face and let go of his hand. It stayed on bag. I smiled in triumph. 'Just be gentle.'

After that reminder and a few tips here and there, he was a natural. He really did have green thumbs and I could tell he loved the outdoors. 'I love it when it's spring! All the flowers bloom and make everyone look prettier!' He said loud and happy.

I smiled in amusement. 'I like autumn better.'

He beamed too. 'Autumn suits you a lot. It's wild and bold and different and it's one of the most beautiful seasons!'

I blushed myself just slightly for his sake. How can he say things like that without shame? I turned away from him, choosing not to respond. He opened his mouth to proudly elaborate but he was cut off to Catherine's relief.

'This is very satisfactory, Finny. Come sister, you must dress Lady Elizabeth for dinner.' Sebastian excused, offering his hand to his little sister. She took it with her clean hand and hurried away successfully turning away from more of Finny's flattering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Catherine eats human food but she does indulge in some demonic sustenance as well. When Ciel sees her in the act, he feels somewhat fearful about what it'll be like for him. But if you leave it all to a demon witch, I'm sure everything will be fine…**

Elizabeth was sound asleep in her room in the Phantomhive Manor and Sebastian had just prepared his own master for bed as well. Ciel was sending him on an investigative errandso he planned to leave Catherine in charge. She only slept two hours. If he asked, she'd gladly wait to sleep later after he had returned and the Phantomhive Manor along with its inhabitants were completely secure.

Two eyes flickered sharply. Two otherworldly beings sensed the intruders long before they stepped into the Phantomhive grounds. Sebastian sighed, sure that his sister knows the situation as well. He flipped out his pocket watch, calculating how late he'll be. A smaller hand covered it.

'I'll handle it. You go on your errands.' Catherine reassured with a mischievous smile. Blood would be spilled tonight. Sebastian didn't need to think twice. Catherine could handle a bunch of humans easily. It was only certain other demons she had issues with.

'Thank you, sister.' He said simply, disappearing from the area. Catherine peeled off her gloves, her eyes glowing red. She smelled something succulent amongst the ranks of the enemy. Nothing Sebastian would have bothered with since he was focused on Ciel.

She moved out to the lawn with demonic speeds, half-frightening the intruders. 'I do apologize but you will not be able to seek an audience with the master and lady tonight.' She murmured with a slow smile that entranced the enemy. 'They are already asleep.'

She sensed the soul immediately. He was the auburn-haired boy, barely a man and holding a regular handgun. His soul was twisted and tortured, simply mouth-watering even if he was incomparable to Ciel, he would make a good meal. She'd save him for last. It would be all the more delicious if he watched everyone die first. 'Fire!' A man shouted.

Not one bullet had a chance to leave their cases. The leader shivered as he stared at his men, some bloodied, some merely had their necks broken. The auburn-haired boy shook were he knelt, unbelieving of what he had seen. A beautiful woman who had killed an entire squad of trained assassins. His mind screamed 'inhuman!' Catherine had broken the leader's hand, forcing him to release his gun. Her hand was over his mouth. She could feel his fear. It made her excited.

'You shouldn't be so loud. It's very rude especially after dark.' She chided with a dark low laugh. Her other hand slid down the line of his throat. 'I'll have to make sure you stay silent.'

She dug her fingers through the flesh and ripped out the voice box. The scent of blood was intoxicating. A bullet was fired. The auburn-haired boy had gathered his senses and tried to shoot her. She swung the body of the leader in the way so she wouldn't get hit. It would be troublesome to have to mend her dress. But blood did splatter over her, some on her face. The sound was loud. She dropped the body as she licked a drop of blood of her lips.

She half worried that Ciel or Elizabeth had awakened. But she didn't realize that Ciel was already awake. He had been watching her the entire time, likening her to Sebastian. She killed in a similar manner. He watched as she approached the boy with a predator's gait. Ciel had never seen this. If she had known, she would've stopped. But she didn't.

'You smell delicious.' She purred, kneeling on the ground before him and grabbing his chin so she could study his face. 'You poor thing, you must've felt so much pain in this life.' She said in mock sympathy. He fell for it completely.

Her red eyes mesmerized him. 'Yes.' He answered.

'Would you like me to take you away from this life?' She asked softly, stroking his face.

'Yes.' He repeated, probably not even thinking about his. She grinned with her fangs peeking out and kissed him briefly, getting the taste of his soul. Ciel began to shake as he watched her devour the soul, the man screamed but once and then it was drowned out by the sickening sounds of Catherine feasting on him. When she released him, he fell with unseeing eyes that stared straight at Ciel. The young earl choked.

Catherine spun around, her red eyes making Ciel jump. He took a few steps back from the balcony, intending to enter his room but he bumped into Catherine suddenly and spun around but there was nothing in her face but concern. 'Master Ciel?' She called gently, going to her knees, her hand poised on her chest. 'My deepest apologies, if I had known, I would have made sure…'

'Is that how it's done? Sebastian is going to…' Ciel started, his eyes wide open, his contract seal glowing brightly. Catherine cut him off by standing up and guiding him back into his room by his shoulders. She placed him on the bed lightly, making him lie down.

She smiled gently. 'My brother is not me and you have a contract with him. It will not be like what just happened.' She reassured gently, pulling the covers over the young heir. His eyes were still fearful but not of her, even if the moonlight was casting an eerie light on her blood-splattered face.

'But…'

She hushed him and sat in a chair by the bed. 'I promise by my contract, my lady and I will keep you safe.'

'But how…'

'Leave it to me.' She stopped him again. And she bent over to place a kind kiss on his forehead as if she was looking after an ordinary child. 'Have no worries. Sleep.'

He closed his eyes obediently and Catherine sang the demonic lullaby that she used to sing for her brother as children. Ciel believed her words and fell asleep easily. When she exited the room, she saw her brother's smiling face. 'I haven't heard that in a while.' He commented, looking her over, her dress would have to be washed.

She smiled but apologized. 'I only sang it to calm him because he saw me eat a soul.'

Sebastian chuckled. 'I know. I've already cleaned up the mess on the lawn. Why don't you dress for bed? I'll have your dress cleaned by the time you awaken.' He said and almost laughed, seeing her yawn and smile. He was quite curious about how she planned to keep that promise when she would never take away a soul from him. Yet she hadn't lied.

'Alright.' She answered with a soft smile of her own. She leaned up and pecked her brother on the cheek. 'Good night, brother.'

'Good night.' He wished her well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: The backstory of Catherine Michaelis. Who she was after the demonic essence was fused with the soul of a witch and what happened to her before finally meeting her brother.**

Catherine Michaelis was snuck into the womb of a pregnant village woman. No one knew this, of course, but as instinct dictates, this is where she consumed her first soul. She ate the soul of the child there and placed herself within its body. She had inhabited the child and through nine long arduous painful months for her mother, she was born on the night of the coldest day of winter.

She didn't cry as a normal child. She merely stared up at those looking upon her. Inside the bowels of hell, Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. The humans around… the father, mother and midwife marvelled at the beauty radiating from the child. And then with horror at her demonic red eyes. The midwife retreated immediately, the father stared hard and the mother began to shake with fear.

Young Catherine smelt the scent of a scared human and waved her arms excitedly, laughing with pleasure. The smell was delightful to her. Her laugh fooled her parents and they did not kill her.

PART TWO

Catherine was given the name Kara and she grew up in the village. Her mother kept her in the house, her eyes, which changed colour from black to red when she was upset or angry, frightened the other children. Catherine proved to be exceptional at everything she did. She walked and talked quicker than any child, was extremely intelligent and so strong-bodied that she almost never got sick. It made everyone suspicious. But her happy smiles and beautiful face assured her parents.

But she knew something was amiss. At night, she would get up and draw the demonic symbols she had dreamed of on the floor. She'd stare into the darkness of the night and know every heartbeat in the village and the forest around it. It made her hungry. She slipped further and further, venturing into the urges she felt. Her parents heard sounds in the night. It was one night that her father awakened to her laughter.

He crept out of bed, careful not to wake his wife as he went to his daughter's room. She laughed again and he shivered with the dark undertones of it. It was not the sweet laughter he and his wife heard often. He didn't know those laughs were specially designed by Catherine to mislead her parents. He opened the door slowly. 'Kara, what are you doing?' He asked, fearing the answer.

Catherine froze. Then she turned to her father, a smile on her blood-stained lips. Her black hair was like a dark halo on her head. In her hand she held a dead owl. 'Look, Daddy.' She said with excitement. She released the bird as if it could fly.

But it did. It flapped its wings eerily slow, hovering in the air as it stared at the man with unblinking eyes. The man choked on his own fear. Fear of his clearly inhuman daughter. She giggled with pleasure as she felt the familiar sense. Fear made her feel all warm inside, comfortable. 'Monster.' He stuttered, staring into her slit pupils and red eyes.

But her face showed hurt. 'Daddy?' She questioned, getting to her feet and taking the owl. She walked forwards. He walked backwards. She was so confused. She held out the owl. 'I made it for you, Daddy.'

The man stumbled back, fear permanently placed in his eyes. Catherine was a smart girl. She knew she had to fix this. She burned the owl, fire engulfing her hand but not burning her. He watched his daughter smile sweetly at him. He was shivering hard. 'You must be cold, Daddy.' She spoke with false concern. 'Let me take care of you.' She said, her voice dropping to her natural tone. The man whimpered, frozen with fear as small arms encircled him.

Catherine devoured his soul and without a second thought, she dragged his body outside and placed him on the fields where the crops grew. The ground opened and swallowed him and the giant crack smoothened out as if it had never been there in the first place. She smiled at her work and skipped back into the house, singing a lullaby in a language she had never heard before.

When her mother woke up the next morning and found her husband gone, she let it go until he didn't show up for breakfast. She began to worry. 'Kara, do you know where your father is?'

'Daddy said he was going to chop some firewood.' She excused with a smile, eating her breakfast in a good mood. Her father's terror had made his soul tasty. The day went by as usual and when the villagers found blood on the planting fields, her mother cried.

But she held her mother in her slender arms and soothed her, rubbing her sobbing back. 'We'll be okay, Mother. It's just the two of us now.' She assured. Her mother thought it was strange her daughter did not cry when her father was gone. She was suspicious when she thought she heard a tone of something unthinkable in her voice but the first spark of hate appeared in her heart when she saw Catherine drop her guard and smile with dark pride.

PART THREE

'Mother!' Catherine screamed, tears running down her face. Pain assaulted her body once more in the form of a hard leather strip.

'Don't call me that, you monster!' The mother screamed back hysterically. Ever since the day her husband died, she knew something was wrong with her child. Then one day she saw something… her child forcing a flower to bloom. It was unnatural. It was wrong. She should beat the devil out from this child. The leather strip came down again. Catherine sobbed as her small body was abused.

'Don't you love me anymore, Mother?!' She wailed her question. She could feel a tugging inside her. She was reaching in every direction to get help. She wanted the pain to stop. But she was afraid to kill her mother. She was being punished for her father's death but if she killed her mother… where would she go… would someone else come to punish her?

'No one loves a demon.' The woman spat with despise resonating in her voice. The leather strip rose again; the door blew open. A dark aura entered the room but Catherine slumped in relief, her muscles relaxing as they started to heal at an inhuman pace.

'And a useless human is loved less.' The new voice spoke with distaste. The voice was sinister and filled with disgust but the smooth sound reassured Catherine. She felt fine now accept for the aches on her body but inside… she was complete. The demon essence was reunited.

Sebastian consumed the soul of the woman as painfully as possible. He didn't like this human one bit. He looked at the small dark-haired form, tied up, bruised and bloody. He approached, kicking the still body of the woman as he came to her. He no longer felt the discomfort of missing the other part of the demon essence. With sharp briefly clawed fingers, he got rid of the bindings on her wrists and ankles.

She gazed up at him and saw a boy, no more than ten years old. He had pale skin like her ivory one and hair to match midnight. They shared the same demonic eyes. She smiled softly and knew who he was instantly. 'Hello, brother.' She murmured softly, throwing her arms around him in an embrace.

'You'll stay with me now, sister. I will protect you.' He told her, picking her up into his arms. Her wounds because they were by a mere human had already healed but she was new to things so Sebastian would show her the path they were to walk on together.

'And I will love you always.' She promised with an evil smile. Gone was the child who pretended to be human, who wished to please her human parents. Sebastian returned her dark smile with a devilish smirk and placed a conceited kiss on her forehead. Then they descended into hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: A series of tales from before Sebastian made the contract with Ciel. When he was still living in hell with Catherine, protecting and teaching her while she loved him… in her own demonic way. Includes dark lullabies, kicking demon ass and spurning the advances of The Great Lord.**

'Why don't you try this?' Sebastian asked, looking no older than twelve years old. Before him was a half dead young man. Catherine sniffed at him and frowned.

'Because his soul is pathetic.' She said with a grimace, no pity for the human in front of her. No trace of sympathy. Sebastian cracked a smile.

'I know. That's not what I meant. I only meant for you to eat him.' Sebastian corrected his younger sister. She looked at him with trust in her adorable large eyes. The black flashed away, red taking its place. And her smile had a hint of fangs.

'Alright, brother.' She answered, consuming the man. Once she took a bite, she didn't stop till it was all gone. She kicked up the skull and made faces as it, grinning as she ran outside their home and reformed the skeleton by her magic. The skeleton wrapped its arm around her small waist and took her hand, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around.

Sebastian watched with an amused expression as his sister danced morbidly with the skeleton of the man she had just devoured. Then he frowned. Three demons approached, eyeing the little girl with hungry, curious eyes. 'Do you smell that? It's half a soul… of a witch.'

'Delicious.' Another purred. The skeleton set the little girl down and she looked at them warily. One of the demons lunged at her but she skipped back quickly, hissing her displeasure. Her eyes were a sinister red.

'A demon? Her soul must certainly be most unique. And we'd be rid of an abomination too.' The third agreed, leading as they stalked forward.

'Sister, come to me.' Sebastian beckoned. She ran into his arms but turned around, baring her fangs at the intruders.

'Oh… it's the brother… such a young demon.' The first murmured, his smile widening till Catherine thought his face might split.

The battle ensued. Sebastian switched to his true form immediately and the amount of power he carried intimidated the three full-fledged demons. But they fought. But one did manage to get a hold of Catherine. He held the claw to her neck and she screamed shrilly, her face showing pure anger. Her body distorted, her eyes glowed bright and she ripped through the demon's body with claws of her own. Black tentacles burst from the ground as she instinctively cast a spell. It was over quickly with Sebastian beheading two.

'Sister, you're getting greedy.' Sebastian said without reservation, a smirk on his face. His sister was growling at the final demon, sniffing his, taking in the delicious demon sense. Her teeth were bared. To think his sister would even devour her own kind… technically her own kind, one half of anyway. It made him rather proud. However… demons were made of different stuff. 'I would advise you against cannibalism.'

'I see the higher ups have screwed up with this pair.' The beheaded demon commented wryly. The second sighed.

'I wish I'd known before this happened.'

Catherine glared at them hatefully. They attacked her because they thought she was a monster. Monster. Her parents had called her that. She hated it. 'If I eat them, will they die?' she asked her brother mock sweetly but Sebastian knew she wasn't joking.

'Not sure.' Sebastian answered simply, uncaringly. The three demons blinked. Should they feel fear? She bit savagely into the shoulder of the only not beheaded demon. He jerked forward with pain. The demons had their answer. They should definitely feel fear.

Sebastian sighed. Of course. She was not one to follow advice and obey orders. She spat out the chunk of meat. The red blood had turned black and the meat began to rot. She coughed up the blood and wiped her mouth frantically. 'You are disgusting!' She exclaimed, shoving him away like one would with a plate of some horrible vegetable. The demon didn't seem to care about the insult. He stared at her with shock. She really did try to eat him.

Sebastian began to laugh. He offered a hand to his sister. 'Come, we'll wash that out of your mouth.' She took his hand and nodded, not even giving the demons a second glance.

'Yes, brother.' She said readily, eager to be rid of the foul taste.

PART TWO

'I wish I could sleep.' Sebastian said suddenly one day. Catherine looked at him.

'It's really boring. I wish I didn't have to.' Catherine complained in return but when he said nothing, she frowned. Demons couldn't sleep. She herself only slept two hours. 'Why do you want to sleep?'

'Staying awake. Being alert all the time. It's tiresome. Dull.' He explained simply without even looking at her. He startled when he felt familiar arms wrapped around him and pull him away to the bed she slept on. She sat down, leaning her back against the headboard and forced her brother to lay his head in her lap.

He said nothing even though the act felt like vulnerability and he despised weak, pathetic things. She stroked through his silky black hair and he looked at her curiously. Then she opened her mouth and a lullaby spilled forth from her lips. It was by no means pure and sweet. An unholy song. Sebastian almost smiled at the pleasant melody.

'Lay your head in my lap,  
While I drown you in dark waters,  
Swim through the empty space,  
Get no closer to heaven,  
This is where you'll stay,  
Drown in the sorrows of others,  
Float in the blood of angels,  
Aren't you glad for me?  
Who sunk you into this hell?' she sang softly, their black eyes deep abysses. Sebastian closed his eyes in content.

'I am glad for you, who sunk me into this hell.' He responded quietly.

Pleased by his words, she sang and sang until Sebastian could almost believe he was asleep. When her voice drooped and she relaxed completely and her voice no longer gave to the song, he stood quietly, set her to bed and waited for his sister to wake. The song repeated in his head for two whole hours.

PART THREE

'No, thanks.' Catherine refused easily, now looking just sixteen. Her black dress was short and seductive with all kinds of metal adorning and chains. She looked like a true demon. The Great Lord of hell held back his snarl. How impertinent!

'And why is that?' He questioned calmly. Catherine turned to look at him with a smile on her attractive face. The metal jingling eerily.

'You're common. Boring. Dull. I want someone unique, adventurous. And preferably with a sense of humor.' She insulted honestly, her upturned lips provocative. The Great Lord grimaced at her.

'You'd do well to show some respect to your Lord.' He warned her menacingly.

She laughed. 'Respect an idiot? I don't think so. Besides, I have no Lord. I have no King, no Emperor, no Ruler! I am one of a kind!' She said, enjoying the fury on the Great Lord's features.

'One of a kind creatures often go extinct.' He intoned with all the malice his malevolent voice could hold. She grinned at him, the corner of her lips forming a smirk.

'What are you going to do? Attack me? I have spells you can only dream of.' She bragged bravely. 'Or perhaps you don't fear my brother so much.' She dared.

The Great Lord went silent. Of course, he feared Sebastian. He was the strongest demon around. More demon than any other, even the Great Lord. Had Catherine asked him to battle the Lord, he would've won and gained hell. That was half the reason why the Great Lord chose to court Catherine. It was no secret Sebastian was fond of his sister. He would not touch her mate should she choose one, for her sake. The other half of the reason was Catherine herself, in addition to being inhumanly beautiful, she was powerful. Extremely so. A Great Lord's strength comes from the mate he selects. Lords with strong mates hold their authority for longer.

'I will do nothing.' The Great Lord admitted through clenched teeth.

'Wise of you.' Catherine said condescendingly, smirking before she exploded into black rose petal, floating on the unholy winds. The Great Lord fisted his hand in absolute fury.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Catherine takes Lizzie and Ciel to Undertaker's shop for protection while Sebastian is sent to retrieve some information as well as kill a dangerous opponent. Undertaker somehow convinces Ciel to have himself fitted for a coffin and seeing him agree, Lizzie joins in too. Catherine sings an interesting song. Inspired by Florence + The Machine's My Boy Builds Coffins.**

'Why must we stay here?' Ciel sighed, complaining where he was standing opposite Catherine, Lizzie on his arm.

Catherine was sitting on a black red-lined coffin, stroking the sides almost lovingly. 'Because brother has gone on your orders and I'm to care for you both here. The home of a shinigami… wouldn't you agree it is very well fortified?' She questioned, completely at ease.

Undertaker emerged from the backroom after covering the corpses, taking the hand of his lover with a giggle. 'I'm honoured, my dear. It's only too bad that the earl and his lady are not enjoying themselves.' He said smoothly.

'Yes, he is not as fond of your fine craftsmanship as I am.' Catherine spoke with a slight tone to it. One that Ciel did not miss. He raised one fine brow.

'Are you implying that I do not appreciate fine art?' He demanded, his blue eye sharp. Lizzie watched with rapt interest in her green eyes.

'Not at all, merely that I do.' She continued slyly, lowering herself into the coffin that was made for her. It was sinfully comfortable in there and she and Undertaker usually spent their time in it. Or in his…

'And that I don't.' Ciel fumed. Lizzie struggled not to gush how adorable Ciel looked when he was irritated.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something but Undertaker kissed her hand to stop her. Running his black nails on her hand chidingly, he smiled with amusement. 'Now, now, my dear why don't we let the young earl prove it?' He suggested but only Catherine heard the layers in his voice.

'Excuse me?' Ciel asked, raising his brow once again, this time in an incredulous fashion.

'Well, earl? Will you allow me to build a coffin for you to prove your appreciation for my art?' He worded smartly, holding out his hand. Ciel didn't take it but he stepped away from Lizzie proudly.

'Very well.'

Undertaker picked him up and plopped him onto what he had thought was a table but now the boy realized that it was the wood for the bottom of the coffin. 'Now then, lie still, earl.' Undertaker said gleefully, pleased at finally having the opportunity to make a coffin for the young earl who sold his soul.

Lizzie looked at Ciel, lying for his coffin to be made. She would hate to see him in a coffin. He wasn't meant to be in that… no matter how beautiful. He's meant to be with her. He's not going to die! Catherine sat in her coffin, watching her lady with interested eyes. Lizzie put on a smile, her resolve unbreakable. She would join him in whatever he did. If deathless people were having coffins built than so should she. She pulled lightly on one of the hat ribbons Undertaker wore and he turned to her with a happy smile. She returned it.

'Will you be so kind as to make one for me as well?' she asked in her most polite and adorable way. Ciel turned to look at her, his blue eye wide with surprise.

'Lizzie…'

'Why, of course! What a loyal little fiancée you are!' Undertaker gushed picking her up and laying her beside Ciel. He took her hand and she blushed with pleasure at the compliment and the contact. Catherine giggled to see Undertaker so absolutely delighted now. He set about making measurements on the wood immediately. Catherine folded her arms and leaned her head on them, opening her mouth to spill forth a song.

Undertaker grinned in a silly manner upon hearing the first line. Even Ciel looked amused and Lizzie was trying to hold back giggles. Undertaker let out a low chuckle though but Catherine didn't stop singing about her boy that builds coffins for everybody. She did however give him a flash of her pointed canines when he turned to glimpse her, lounging in the coffin he made for her, her black hair cascading to frame her pale face. Pale as a corpse…

'An interesting song, sister.' Sebastian quipped wryly. Catherine shot him a look.

'As interesting as your lullaby?' She jibed innocently. He purposefully ignored her as he strode to Ciel and Lizzie.

'Shall we depart, my lord?' He asked, looking with amused red eyes at the master who was having his coffin made… alongside his soon to be immortal fiancée.

To his surprise, he was met with Ciel's serene smile, comforted by Lizzie's presence. 'No, let the Undertaker finish his work.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Catherine may be a witch and a demon but there are some things she's just not capable of. Undertaker shows her his job isn't as easy as that. She might not like it but that's what makes the shinigami man interesting, right?**

Catherine had a very explosive nature. The kind that could not be contained for long. Like the fury of hell, it could be bottled up and kept but its release… is inevitable. Recently, she exploded. All over Undertaker. The shinigami was rather surprised but not displeased. He was actually quite amused but the man was greedy for humour and he saw a golden opportunity arise when Catherine belittled his occupation.

'Ah, my job can only be done by those of strong hearts. It's understandable that you would not take to it.' He murmured calmly, faking some slight anger. Of course, inside he was squirming with glee.

Catherine took the bait. Her cheeks flamed red. 'Excuse me?! I can do your ridiculous job a hundred times better than you can!' she protested strongly.

'Will you back up those words, my dear?' Undertaker asked her. His daring tone sent delicious shivers up her spine.

'Yes.'

PART TWO

So it was. Lizzie insisted on watching and being herself, she insisted that Ciel watched. The young earl feigned disinterest but he was curious himself and so dragged Sebastian along. The demon butler already knew what was going on. He had been the target of his sister's explosions long before this. He did however have the utmost confidence in her abilities. A demon witch against a shinigami. To him, it was obvious. As it turns out, not so much.

'First, we shall embalm the bodies.' Undertaker said smoothly, revealing two corpses, relatively fresh. Lizzie widened her eyes but merely scrunched up her face. Her apprenticeship with Catherine thought her when and where she was to be strong or be cute.

'Where did you acquire these bodies?' Ciel asked with narrowed eyes. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to arrest the shinigami for murder.

'Young Miss Sutcliffe had a little accident yesterday which I was called in to handle. It will not cause you inconvenience.' He promised Ciel with his usual smile. Sebastian's eyes darted quickly, looking for that ridiculously red creature.

Catherine smiled slyly. 'Worry not brother, I locked that annoying transvestite in a spell.' She assured. Sebastian smiled his thanks.

'Ready, my dear? Begin.' Undertaker said suddenly. He rushed to the body and began his work. Lizzie and Ciel watched as Undertaker's hands caressed the body with love and care even as he proceeded with the gory process of embalming the body. Sebastian was preoccupied with the anger on his sister's face.

A spell shot at Undertaker which he dodged with a giggle. 'Cheat!' She yelled but she flooded herself with spells as she said so, using one for speed, she embalmed the other body quickly to catch up to her lover. But her movements were professional and cold, nothing like the affectionate touches of Undertaker.

She finished her work, a second after he did and he announced the next task gleefully. 'Next one is simple, you watch me do it many times. We build them coffins.' Catherine was filled with competitive spirit. She actually tied with Undertaker, both with gorgeous elegant caskets, completed within the same second. Lizzie was absorbed in the competition, rooting for Catherine.

Ciel joined for the sake of his fiancée's enthusiasm, stating nonchalantly that Undertaker would win due to his years of experience and routine practice. The tasks went on with vigour but Catherine's anger did fade until only the competition was left in her system. She smiled at her young apprentice when Lizzie cheered openly at the cemetery for the last task. It was late afternoon and Sebastian was just serving tea with a small smile in place. It was a strange place indeed to serve tea for the young couple, especially in winter.

Lizzie was wrapped in furs and winter clothes as was Ciel but he felt nothing, actually enjoying the dreary weather. Lizzie's face lost some colour but she smiled all the same. It was only when she began to huff short breaths of fog that Ciel made her sit beside him to regain some of the warmth she had lost to her excitement. Catherine took a moment to prepare Lizzie a cup of hot vanilla, her favourite, before returning to the competition.

'We must dig the grave, the final task, my dear.' Undertaker said delightedly. It sounded quite deceptive and Catherine narrowed her eyes at him. They stuck their shovels into the ground. Undertaker's slid in with ease. Catherine's struck against the ground like metal.

'What?' She wondered discontent, striking the ground harder with a little more improvement. But Undertaker laughed freely.

'If you do it so very roughly, you'll break it, young witch.' He purred. Taking his shovel, he demonstrated his ease in the task. 'It must go in smoothly.' His seductive voice sounded slightly mocking to Catherine. Undertaker was having the time of his life, teasing her.

Catherine tried but she couldn't do it. Her grave was shallow and messy while his was neat and deep and done in less time too. Catherine huffed and stuck the shovel in the ground while Undertaker buried the bodies and finished up. The sun began to set, cast the shadows of the tombstones long. Catherine refrained from sulking. It was immature but then again, she was too by nature. Sebastian tried not to laugh at her. Lizzie congratulated her drive anyway, Ciel agreeing.

'You did well, my darling demon-witch. But I won.' He reminded her sliding his shovel beside hers and standing before her straight. 'Shall I have a prize?' He asked, his voice rolling rough and smooth together. Catherine met his green-yellow eyes with her red ones. His lips smirked.

She pulled him to her by his clothes and feasted on his mouth hungrily. Sebastian moved himself to block the children's view, Ciel enjoying his disgusted face while Lizzie squealed. Undertaker let loose for a moment, allowing his arms to demand their bodies' contact. When she pulled back, she was twisting his braid around her finger, a pleased look on her face mirroring his own. There was a devilish smug smile on his lips.

'Fine, next week.' Catherine agreed. The other three looked in surprise, having thought that the searing kiss that Catherine instigated was the prize itself. 'You may dress me as you please.' She said with a smile, as if indulging a little boy's whims.

'That kiss wasn't the prize?' Lizzie questioned, confused. Ciel also raised a brow. Sebastian merely sighed. Catherine looked at them and grinned.

'No, that was for my own enjoyment. Besides, he steals those on his own anyway. Regularly.' She commented, looking proud at the look her brother gave her but she beamed at Ciel and Lizzie with true pleasure. 'Isn't he just so very interesting though? Unpredictable as can be!' Undertaker giggled at the compliment.

Sebastian softened at his little sister's words. That was exactly the kind of consort that Catherine would accept, no other. It seemed she has finally found a worthy candidate to be her mate. Even if it was a shinigami.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: If you remember, in the last chapter, Undertaker won a bet against Catherine so she has to dress up for him for a week starting next week. Here's some of what she's dressing up as!**

'Of all the ridiculous get ups…' Catherine muttered, adjusting her pointed hat. Lizzie giggled. Of course, the little girl wasn't putting a stop to it, she loved all games of dress up.

'You look so cute, Catherine!' Lizzie squealed at the typical witch costume. Yes, that's right. Witch. Costume.

She was dressed in an almost full length dark blue dress that clung to her curvaceous form and a pentacle attached to a chain dangled just above her breasts. Undertaker even got her a pointy wide brimmed hat with silver spider web design on it. Also, she was holding a broom. Ridiculous. This was how the humans saw witches to be… idiots. Undertaker hummed as he exited the room, shoving something warm and fluffy into her arms.

'I must agree, you look quite adorable.' Undertaker murmured. She didn't even answer him. She stared at the black cat, settling into her arms with a rather proud air. She stared up at Undertaker with sure eyes.

'You've lost it.'

'Lost what, my dear?' Undertaker asked obliviously, snapping a few pictures. Catherine let out a growl with startled the cat.

'Your sanity!' She spat, indignant. Where was her pride as a witch? Flushed down the toilet of shame!

'Probably.' He giggled back, taking more pictures. He was going to comprise an entire album of his little demon witch, he had already planned all the outfits for this week. After that, he can either gaze upon her beautiful person at his leisure… or use it to tease and embarrass her. She was such an amusement then!

'Undertaker!' Ciel strode into the room just then, causing Lizzie to slam into him with an excited hug. 'Lizzie?! What are you doing here?'

'Undertaker's dressing Catherine up!' She answered happily. The final piece to ensure her happiness had arrived.

'Really?' Ciel wondered, looking past his fiancée to the sulking demon witch and pleased Undertaker. He cracked a smile.

'What a wonderful creature… such sleek fur, such soft paws…' Sebastian moaned as he petted and fondled the cat residing in Catherine's arms. She gritted her teeth in annoyance but lost it when the cat began to purr.

'At least, greet me first, brother!' she yelled at him. Sebastian looked up with an amused smirk.

'You look a complete fool, sister.' He supplied honestly with a mocking smile. Catherine threw the cat at him before punching him in the shoulder so hard, he was forced back a step. Undertaker grinned and snapped more pictures.

PART TWO

'What the hell, Undertaker?' She sighed in exasperation. He had so far dressed her as a witch, made her go around in her demonic form and don… cat ears and a tail. She shivered at that. Her brother had even petted her head… and she had broken his hand. Not that it mattered. It just healed half an hour later.

But this… she smoothed down the long black robes, touching the soft grey sash along the way. She stared at herself in the mirror and traced her fingers along the brim of the top hat she wore, with its cascading black ribbons. She even had a braid, nestled in her black hair. Today, she was dressed up as an undertaker. Not just any undertaker. Her Undertaker. He had even used his clothes, modifying a set so that her curves fit in nicely and accented her form.

Undertaker glided in next to her and she stared at the both of them in the mirror. Good god if he should fall to earth laughing his holy ass off… 'You called, darling undertaker?' He teased her, reaching over to play with her braid, twisting it between his black nailed fingers. She took his braid with her own and played with it absentmindedly.

'Why did you decide to dress me up as yourself?' She asked simply.

'Because…' He trailed off, lingering his lips near her jaw seductively before giving her a simple kiss on the corner of her mouth.

'Because what?' She asked, eyes mesmerizing the poor shinigami.

'Because I want a complete pair.' He finished with a mischievous smile. She frowned in confusion but he pulled away to grab the camera, snapping some worthy shots. He pulled out a cookie from the jar he kept in his robes and stuck it into her mouth. She indulged him, giving him a coy look with the cookie stuck between her lips provocatively. 'Tomorrow, you'll be a corpse.'

She ate the cookie, licking her lips. Those things really were delicious. 'I knew you were a necrophilia fanatic, you bastard.' She accused with a grin. He grinned back.

'Not a bad idea that.' He mused playfully. But she was biting and sucking the flesh on his neck the next moment.

'Forget it. I'm the only body you'll sleep with.' She growled jealously. Undertaker snaked his arms around her gently before grabbing her ass possessively, whispering to her in a husky voice.

'Likewise, darling Catherine.'

PART THREE

This was beyond even her expectation. It was the last day of the week now. The last outfit. And suddenly, she had changed gender. She patted her chest through the shirt and open blazer she was wearing. Her poor breasts… squished. She sighed, lokking at herself in the mirror once more. Chest bindings, men's clothes… a black leather choker. Her hair was left straight down her back with curved tips and bangs framed the side of her face. She had applied some make up to her jaw to give it a slightly manly angle. Then she levelled her shoulders and stuck her hands into her pockets casually.

She looked like a feminine man. She nearly missed it when the camera snapped god knows how many times. She whirled to face Undertaker. He took off his hand and brushed his silver bangs away to reveal his green-yellow eyes. Her own eyes sparked. His eyes like all shinigami were a unique mix of green and yellow but it suited him perfectly especially because he knew how to use it. She sauntered up to him as a man would and winked.

'Like what you see?' she asked in a slightly deeper voice, running her fingers through her hair. The camera snapped and she laughed. 'What's with this outfit, babe?' She asked, keeping to a man's attitude.

Undertaker chuckled at her use of the word 'babe' for him. 'You look delicious.' He murmured wantonly and Catherine raised her brows in surprise. Was Undertaker bisexual? She didn't know that. But he shook his head, guessing what she was thinking. 'I was just wondering if I'd find you attractive even if you were male.'

'What do you think?' Catherine asked, smoothing down her jacket, showing off her flat-chest. It had taken awhile to wrap up her rather large breasts. He sighed and leaned in close to her, taking her ear between his teeth. She stopped breathing.

'Even as a male…' He whispered quietly to her. 'You turn me on.' He finished seductively. She fought the delicious shiver that ran up her spine. He was good at doing that to her.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat she licked his own ear. 'But you miss my chest, don't you?' She asked smugly.

'Not for long.' He answered with resolve, slipping off her jacket and tearing through her shirt with ease, making Catherine sigh in satisfaction when he got rid of her chest bindings.

Ciel came half an hour later to a shaking building and some traumatising sounds. He blinked, a blush blooming on his cheeks before he turned heel and walked away quite quickly, opting to return tomorrow. Sebastian froze before following his master, his ears bleeding, knocking his head on every single building he could see between the carriage and the Undertaker's shop. Nevertheless, when Ciel came the next day, Sebastian was barely hiding his fury and Undertaker was in an obscenely good mood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Catherine shows Lizzie how to be a good witch, a good apprentice and an amazing future wife during the opening of the Funtom's company's new park forest. But someone decides to crash the party…**

Lizzie smoothed the wrinkles in her dress and checked her neck ribbon to ensure the contract seal was properly hidden. Being the fiancée of the Earl of Phantomhive meant that Ciel had invited her to accompany him on the day of the opening of his company's new park forest. She was to be by his side, on his arm, for almost the entire day. She had to look presentable. Catherine approached Lizzie with her fencing foil, specially made to be hidden under her dress.

'I won't need that today, Catherine.' Lizzie smiled at her maid and teacher.

'You should take it in case of emergencies, my lady.' Catherine insisted, stepping forward and kneeling to fasten the foil to the young girl's waist.

'I won't be able to use it even if there is. It would embarrass Ciel if I was the one to protect him so openly in public. He'd hate it.' Lizzie excused, trying to move away. Catherine held her still, hiding her red eyes behind her thick lashes.

'Excuse me?'

'It is for a man to protect the woman. People will look down on him if they see…' Lizzie tried to explain. Catherine cut her off, revealing her impatient red eyes.

'This human world and their backward ways… If your magic fails will you not draw your sword? Would you rather let him die... my lady?' Catherine said a sly tone snaking into her voice. Lizzie grabbed the foil and fastened it herself with practiced moves. Catherine could smell the angry waves that rolled off the little girl.

'I will protect Ciel at all cost.' The young girl spoke confidently, striding out of the room. Catherine smiled in delight and followed her apprentice.

They entered the carriage and were driven to the park forest. It was a beautiful place with a bubbling stream that looked perfectly cute. This park was for children after all. There was lots of shade and beautiful scenery. It was very suitable for children. Children of noble families were running around and playing and Lizzie spotted Ciel immediately, speaking condescendingly to a group of adults. They had probably been insulting him. Sebastian glanced at his sister the moment the carriage was visible. Catherine nodded back with a smile.

'Excuse me, I must greet my fiancée.' Ciel said pompously, turning from the adults at Sebastian's slight nudge and headed for the slowing carriage. Lizzie beamed, unable to contain herself. The moment the carriage stopped, Sebastian opened the door, planning to offer his hand but Elizabeth jumped out, throwing her arms around her adorable fiancée, squealing his name.

Catherine sighed quietly and Sebastian offered his hand to his sister instead. She took it, getting out of the carriage delicately. Ciel recovered quickly and with a small reprimand, offered his arm to Lizzie. She linked hers through it as any lady should with the perfect smile as she walked beside her fiancée. Sebastian and Catherine flanked them and people clapped as the couple walked to the entrance of the park where a scarlet ribbon barred the way.

Giving his speech in a confident voice, he accepted a pair of scissors from Sebastian and cut through the ribbon. Lizzie clapped as any good fiancée would except that she truly loved him. Ciel offered her his arm once again and she took it readily, talking animatedly with him. Sebastian's eyes darted to the side slightly when Catherine stepped closer to him.

'We must watch them carefully today. The woods are tainted.' Catherine whispered quietly, her lips not even moving.

'Yes, I know.'

Ciel and Lizzie were forced to interact with the other more boring guests until Ciel began to weigh down with tiredness and boredom. Lizzie frowned slightly in worry. She knew to pick up on Ciel's mood. Catherine nudged Lizzie and nodded discreetly to a line of boats by the stream. An escape. Sebastian smiled. Catherine was doing well, teaching Lizzie. 'Ciel.' Lizzie called tentatively.

'Yes, Lizzie?'

'Would you like to go on a boat ride with me? The water might soothe you.' She smiled gently. Ciel returned it slightly but he was quite surprised that she knew he wasn't feeling well. Lizzie allowed Ciel to lead her to the boat like a gentleman even though she wanted to drag him there. Catherine had warned her against that kind of behavior.

Sebastian rowed the boat while Catherine prepared the tea but Ciel stopped her. 'Why don't we head further down, there's a nice clearing where we can have a picnic, if that pleases you.' He suggested to Lizzie, his cheeks revealing a pink hue. She beamed with joy.

'Yes!' She agreed enthusiastically. Catherine smiled in approval and Sebastian smirked in amusement.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian directed the boat to the shore, stepping off with ease. Seeing his young master take Elizabeth's hand to help her himself, he took his sister's hand instead and helped her off. The moment her feet touched the grass, the boat jerked. Lizzie yelped as both her and Ciel fell back into the boat. The two demonic siblings turned to jump back on the boat even as it moved further to the center of the stream… only to be pushed back with an unholy impact.

An orange tinted barrier appeared, thin as a sheet of paper but stronger than they could pierce through. It formed a large cube, trapping the two children on the boat in the middle of the stream. Rotting grey arms began to grab onto the sides of the boat, rocking it furiously as a malicious laughter filled the air. A hand latched onto Ciel, making the boy curl back in disgust. Lizzie shot out her arm towards it… but nothing happened. There was no magic that could work within this barrier.

'Young master!' Sebastian called out, running forward to slam his fists on the barrier to no avail and only more pain. There was a swishing sound as the air was sliced and the severed hand fell into the waters. Lizzie stood carefully on the rocking boat, her green eyes fierce. Ciel gritted his teeth in determination. In one swift movement, both eye patch and ribbon cascaded to the floor of the boat.

'Sebastian, this is an order!' He yelled to the demon butler on the shore.

'Catherine, listen to me!' Lizzie commanded, wielding her sword with pride.

'Break that barrier!' They demanded in unison. The siblings fell to their knees immediately.

'Yes, my Lord.'

'As my lady wishes.'

Lizzie continued to fight, showing off her prowess with the sword in her hand as Ciel used his gun to its maximum potential. The only thing on their minds were each other. Catherine wasted no time, transforming into her demonic form, complete with chains and fangs but Sebastian hesitated, eyes flitting to the boy on the boat.

'He's too busy to see you, brother. We must hurry.' Catherine growled, summoning whatever power she had and slamming it onto the barrier. The atmosphere darkened as Sebastian's aura took on a more threatening air.

'I do have some trust in your apprentice.' He spoke but a clawed hand slammed onto the shield. Working together with coordinated attacks, it cracked suddenly. Catherine crushed her magic to it. The cracks spreading with a splintering sound, Sebastian threw one last punch onto the barrier… and it shattered. But the grey creatures had finally emerged, grabbing onto Elizabeth first and then onto Ciel.

'Ciel!' Lizzie yelled in panic.

'Use your magic!' Catherine called, red eyes fierce as the boat began to move down stream, gaining distance from the two unholy beings. They leapt into the water, swimming after it. Lizzie obeyed the voice of her teacher and the grey arms fell off of her as if burned.

She grabbed onto the ones holding her fiancée and the hand decayed and perished easily while mismatched eyes watched her in amazement. This is the first time Ciel had ever seen this side of his fiancée. The one that was apprentice to a demon witch. He was so enraptured by the sight, he didn't catch the hand that wrapped around his throat. He choked as it cut off his air supply. Lizzie turned back to him just as he was dragged into the water. Fear filled her and she screamed.

But there was no need. He reemerged the next moment, draped over Sebastian's shoulder and spluttering as his demon butler fought off the devilish limbs though he had made sure to transform back into his butler self. A bright light lit up underneath the boat and the hands were pulled down suddenly against their will. Sebastian smirked. It was to be over soon. The odd creature morphed as it was tossed from the water into the air. Catherine rose from the stream with a ferocious expression and slammed it onto the floor of the boat with inhuman speed.

Lizzie pointed her sword at it, forcing it to stay where it was while Catherine straightened, her face cold as she glared at the countenance of a five year old boy. Lizzie faltered. 'What is this?'

'An illusion, nothing more. It is the same creature that attacked you, my lady.' Catherine answered, transforming back into her maid's outfit in the blink of an eye.

'But…' Lizzie hesitated at the scared look on the child's face.

'A witch must not hesitate in her resolve.' Catherine said harshly. And Ciel had to agree. But he also knew it was a hard thing for Lizzie to do. Sebastian watched with interest at how the young witch girl would proceed. Lizzie's sword stiffened but did not move. She had frozen. Catherine gazed at her pupil and spoke again. 'Neither can the wife of the queen's guard dog be weak. Will you spare everything that dares to hurt your precious Ciel? How will you fulfill your promise to protect him then… my lady?'

The sword moved faster than any human could. The scream that emitted from the creature's mouth was anything but human and it turned to ash, swept away by the wind. Lizzie lifted her sword and put it in its sheath, looking straight at her maid and teacher with a serious look. 'I don't break my promises.'

Catherine smiled with true pride. 'Yes, my lady.' Sebastian glanced at his sister and then as his master's fiancée. She was truly worthy of him. He had to admit he was impressed.

Ciel slipped himself out of Sebastian's grip and wrapped his arms around Lizzie carefully but firmly. 'I'm glad you're safe.' He said honestly and she returned his embrace with her own tighter one. She saw a purple bruise on his neck where the creature had choked him and felt an inexplicable anger. She swore she would never allow anything to get away with hurting her Ciel.

'I will always protect you.' She promised. And Ciel believed her.

Little did they know, a little spider hung on a nearby branch, its sinister red eyes watching them as it crafted its web.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth are invited as a pair to attend a masquerade ball held by Earl Alois Trancy. The ball even allows servants to participate, encouraging the two to bring their butler and maid respectively, causing suspicion amongst human and not. By the way, Hannah has both her eyes in this.**

'You are cordially invited to attend a masquerade ball hosted by Earl Trancy at his Highness' manor with your fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Middleford. Do bring your butler as servants are allowed to participate.' Ciel ready through quickly, looking up at a blank faced Sebastian. 'I don't know an Earl Trancy.'

'He seems to know you, my Lord. And Lady Elizabeth as well.' Sebastian said with a smirk at his master's confusion.

'Ciel!' A familiar high pitch voice called, burst from the open window. The blonde blur wrapped her arms around Ciel suddenly, making him splutter.

'Lizzie! How… did you get in through the window?' He asked, looking past her at the window that happened to be two storeys off the ground. Catherine was standing on the edge and Sebastian moved forward, offering his hand. She took it readily and dropped down onto the ground.

'I know you just didn't want my shoes to ruin the window pane.' She muttered but it was missing her usual humour. Ciel didn't notice, he was staring at the invitation Lizzie had received. The same one she was flapping in his face, he caught his name and hers on the paper and started analysing.

'You have a habit of destroying things.' Sebastian retorted quietly. She held up her other hand in front of his face. His red eyes focused on the thin strings between her two fingers. 'What is that?'

'Look closely, brother. I found it on Lady Elizabeth's invitation.' Catherine explained, her eyes crimson sharp. She lifted her other hand and flicked at the spider web between her fingers. A small metallic sound rang out, heard only by the two siblings.

'Ah, a demon.' Sebastian said in understanding.

Catherine, tossed the web and sighed with annoyance. 'We're going, Sebastian.'

'That hasn't been decided.' Sebastian evaded.

'I heard he's around the same age as us too! We can have fun together! Will you go with me to the ball, Ciel?' Lizzie shot off quickly, beaming in all her excitement. Catherine had to resist sulking, she didn't particularly wanted to be subjected to her lady's… dress ups…

Ciel thought fast. Go with Lizzie and be forced to dance all night… not to mention immerse himself in social idiotic fools… or let her go on her own and get acquainted with Earl Trancy. 'I'd be glad to, Lizzie.' Ciel answered, resolve in his blue eye. Lizzie smiled brighter, clapping her hands.

'So what are you wearing to the ball?' Catherine asked dryly.

'Not worse than what you'll be wearing.' He shot back calmly but Catherine recognized an almost sour look in his eyes. She smiled but she didn't feel like it inside. A witch's premonition warned her that things would go badly. So she began to prepare for it… by hiding an ace up her sleeve…

PART TWO

Sebastian drove the carriage to the Middleford Manor at sunset, his master dressed and tucked away inside. Sebastian had created their outfits for tonight specially including the masks. He wore a plain black suit that was adorned with black feathers and silver pieces. For his master, he created a black and blue suit similar to the suits he usually wore but of course, he added some ribbons and black roses to the ensemble. They had come right on time to pick up Catherine and Elizabeth. Ciel exited the carriage and who should be the first to greet him than… his aunt Frances. She stood straight, looking down at his with scrutinizing eyes. Sebastian stood beside his master.

'Again with your indecent looks and improper hair!' She barked at both of them. Sebastian didn't particularly like getting shouted at, nor did he see what was so indecent about his looks but he had to admire this strong, fierce woman. She huffed suddenly and was calm again quickly, even giving them both a small smile. 'But I will allow it today as you are going to a ball.'

'Thank you, Aunt Frances.' Ciel said in relief that she had not grabbed his hair and forcefully pulled it into place. Sebastian bowed slightly and when he looked up again, he was slightly shocked.

'Ciel!' Elizabeth exclaimed in a happy yet held back tone. She knew to refrain when her strict mother was about. She was dressed in a glittering dress of forest green, topped over with black lace and silver jewellery. The green went nicely with her eyes and there was a black rose fixed in place of her headband. He noted the small Phantomhive crest she wore as a pendant. He had given her that necklace upon their engagement when he returned from that hellhole where he was branded.

It was highly surprising for the two members of the Phantomhive household that she was not in pink. Neither was Catherine for that matter. She was dressed rather scandalously in a red and black netting dress that only reached her knees, cut creatively with a black sash around the waist, a ribbon on the side and black rose ornaments on the front, twisting up to the sleeveless, strapless top. 'You look beautiful, Elizabeth.' Ciel spoke, taking the hand of his fiancée and kissing it.

Lizzie beamed. Sebastian kissed Catherine's hand formally as well. 'You're a lovely sight, sister.' Sebastian murmured, amused. This was how she dressed for a masquerade in Victorian time England, that rebellious little…

'You have Lady Middleford to thank for that, brother. She designed my dress for tonight and my lady's as well.' Catherine said, matching his look with her own. All eyes turned to the uptight Queen of the Middleford household. She didn't even flinch.

'Isn't her dress fantastic?' Lizzie gushed. Frances let out a small smile.

'In a few years, I'll have dresses like that made for you.' She promised. Ciel blinked. 'Now you must be off, it won't do to be late for a party. Ciel, take care of my daughter.' She ordered him and he didn't object.

'With my life, Aunt Frances.' He replied, helping Lizzie into the carriage and entering himself. Catherine shut the door behind them and hopped on the driver's seat beside her brother and without any warning, stole the reins from his hands, driving the carriage away expertly, ignoring the slight irritation on her brother's face.

'Honestly.' Frances muttered, turning away to re-enter the house. 'I've never seen a maid so efficient yet so wild.'

PART THREE

'Welcome, Earl Phantomhive.' The blonde boy purred in a ridiculously seductive manner. His purple mask, giving his smile a hint of mischief as he greeted Ciel who kept his face impassive even behind his black feathered midnight blue mask.

'Thank you, Earl Trancy.' He spoke stoically. Lizzie's sharp eyes darted to Ciel quickly, catching his dislike of the host. Lizzie's mask was by far the simplest. A dark green but its intricate pattern reaching up to cover her forehead, making the shape of a delicate crown.

'You must be Lady Elizabeth. Oh my, the prettiest girl to be seen in these halls and even with your mask on.' He teased her, seizing her hand and kissing it with playful lips and she thanked him civilly but did not offer him the use of her nickname. Ciel felt rather pleased at that.

'This is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis.' Ciel said proudly, gesturing to a dark-feather-masked Sebastian before gesturing to Catherine. 'And his sister, Elizabeth's maid, Catherine Michaelis.'

Sebastian and Catherine bowed and curtsied respectively but their eyes were on the dark figure behind the Earl. Alois grinned and introduced his own butler with pride. 'This is my own butler, Claude Fautus.'

'Sebastian Michaelis.' He greeted in a smooth voice and a deceptive smile. His black mask glittered with silver spider web designs. 'Your reputation precedes you.' He complimented before looking at Catherine and taking her hand, brushing his lips to her skin. 'As your beauty does you, Miss Michaelis.' Catherine smiled serenely through her alluring red and black feathered mask and discreetly sent a shock of magic into the hand of the demon.

Alois gained excitement upon hearing lively music start up and Elizabeth was pulled into the group dance against her will. Ciel's resolve showed itself and he joined the dance, looking for the opportunity to retrieve his fiancée. Sebastian and Catherine faced the Trancy butler. 'I assure you, I'm not just a pretty face.' Catherine growled through her smile.

'I look forward to having you entertain me then.' Claude murmured with a smirk.

'I look forward to having you in a coffin.' Sebastian defended her in a sinister voice. He really hated it when demons attempted to court his sister against her will. Actually he just hated it when anyone courted his sister.

'Don't worry, I'll keep you preoccupied so you won't have to turn to such boring activities. I can think of much better things to do… Sebastian.' A new feminine voice spoke. Catherine held in a groan as she felt the troublesome presence of another demon… along with her three subordinates. Obviously, she was attracted to Sebastian's larger than usual demonic essence. How irritating.

He raised his brow as he looked at the newcomer. A stunning chocolate-skinned woman with silver locks, dressed in a black dress that emphasized all her curves. Claude chuckled. 'This is the Trancy household's maid, Hannah Anafeloz. She's been dying to meet you.' He introduced, addressing Sebastian.

The Phantomhive butler was having a tough time holding on to his patience but Catherine had already lost it to annoyance. She grinned with a daring look in her red eyes. 'By the end of the night, she'll just be dying.' She murmured pleasantly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Catherine and Sebastian are being pursued by Claude and Hannah respectively and they can't escape due to the demon brothers. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is being courted by Alois against her will and Ciel fights for his fiancée. But when it comes down to it… The Phantomhive and Middleford households are at an undeniable disadvantage.**

Ciel and Alois weaved between the people, ignoring the partner in their arms. Both had their eyes on only one girl. Elizabeth danced with skill, watching the quiet battle between Earls nervously. The music changed tempo, signalling a change of partners and before she knew it, Alois slipped into the place before her, taking her hands possessively.

'Hello Lizzie, what a lovely blush that is…' He leered at her. Elizabeth clenched her teeth for a moment but she couldn't cause a scene in front of everybody. He pressed their bodies close and Elizabeth damned her rules.

'You'll call my Lady Elizabeth.' She commanded with authority, magic stinging him where he touched her. He moved back slightly but seemed thrilled by this new development.

'My, my… I didn't believe my butler but it seems it's true, little witch.' he purred in interest. The music switched its tempo and Alois was swiftly and subtly removed by the Phantomhive Earl.

'My little witch.' Ciel impressed protectively, twirling Elizabeth away from Alois.

'Can we leave?' Lizzie asked politely but Ciel saw the fury that her mask hid.

'We have a problem, my lady. So no, we cannot.' Catherine muttered darkly as she answered for Ciel, spun around by her brother. She grimaced as she was stolen by Claude.

'We will remedy the situation, my lord.' Sebastian promised, irritated when Hannah fell into his arms, pulling him away from the Earl.

'This is troublesome. We're on our own then.' Ciel spoke and Lizzie nodded, she made her fiancée spin her to the left as Alois attempted to intercept them.

'This way.' Lizzie whispered, taking Ciel's hand and moving discreetly to the end of the hall where large doors stood. It would be impossible to open but with a quick flick of her fingers, Lizzie pulled them past the door, closing it behind them.

'Welcome, so glad you could join me, Lizzie.' Alois greeted, lighting the room with a snap of his fingers to reveal another ballroom. He removed his mask slowly and played the tip of it on his tongue seductively, displaying his seal. 'Welcome to our private party.'

She turned back to the door and yanked on it hard, even attempting magic but it wouldn't open. She spun back to yell at the shameless Earl only to find Ciel had approached him instead. 'Ciel!' She called.

'Sorry, Alois, she's my fiancée. So you'll have to fight me to get her.' He said with a fierce yet confident smile.

Alois returned the smile, walking to the wall of the hall and grabbing two swords off of it, throwing one to Ciel. 'Let the duel begin.'

Sebastian entered the hall with Catherine after escaping just in time to hear the first touch of the swords, ringing out harshly. Sebastian turned and his eyes widened. 'Young Master!'

'Stay out of it, Sebastian!' Ciel ordered, ripping off his mask and eye-patch to reveal his contract seal. 'Lizzie's my fiancée. This is my duty!' he swore, continuing the fight with new vigour.

'Shall we dance, Sebastian?' Hannah wondered out loud as she entered the room with Claude.

'You do not interest me in the slightest.' Sebastian mocked her snidely.

'I hear that you can give a demon… pleasure that rivals the most delicious of souls…' Claude whispered in Catherine's ear sensually, pinning her wrists to the wall. She growled at him, eyes flashing with power. In the next second, Claude was sent flying to the other side of the room.

'How rude to seduce a lady before her brother. You are clearly not a worthy butler.' Sebastian smirked. Hannah ran for him while he had his back turned to her but she didn't reach him. An unseen force knocked her back and Catherine moved at demonic speeds to stand over the silver haired demon.

'Are you sure you can take on a witch, demon bitch?' Catherine asked with a smug sadistic look.

'I don't know.' Hannah answered nonchalantly before revealing a naughty smile. 'Boys, won't you come in?' And the three identical demons walked in obediently. Catherine and Sebastian swore. Elizabeth noticed but her attention was solely focused on the fight. Ciel and Alois continued to clash while their demons fought.

Alois tripped Ciel's feet, causing the Phantomhive to take the Trancy down with him. The blonde boy pointed his sword smugly at the base of Ciel's throat. His pulse beat quickly from the battle, pressing against the metal. 'I'm not one to play fair.' Alois chuckled.

Ciel chuckled too and Alois' eyes snapped opened when he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed to his chest. He glared down at Ciel as the young tormented earl smirked. 'Neither am I.'

'It's come to this.'

'Whose weapon is the swiftest?' Ciel wondered daringly. Two hands tightened. But a familiar ringing echoed the hall and all fighting stopped to look at the outcome of the battle.

'Mine is.' Elizabeth said coldly, pointing her skilled sword at Alois.

'Lizzie, don't!' Ciel called, getting to his feet hurriedly. Lizzie glanced behind and gave him a happy smile. The one she wore every time she saw him.

'He's chasing after me. The right to fight him… is mine.' She told him gently. Ciel, struck by her calm and maturity, stayed where he was and when she turned back to Alois, she found him smirking at her. Her face was devoid of all mercy.

'Then I think, this fight has already been decided.' Alois said with pride. But it was a false pride.

'Do you think it's easy to fight a witch?' She dared with flashing eyes. With a ferocity, she ripped off her mask and with it her neck ribbon. 'Catherine, listen to me! Do everything in your power to get us out of here, now!'

'Everything in my power…' Catherine mused, her eyes fixed on her main opponent, Hannah. She hated the pheromones that were wafting off of her, lusting for her brother. It was annoying. 'As my lady wishes.' She ripped open the top of her dress, revealing her bosom and a small rune placed there. It caught Claude's attention.

'Keep your eyes on your opponent.' Sebastian warned, slamming him into the wall before kicking away one of the triplets. He sent an irritated look at Catherine. 'Don't make this difficult, Catherine.'

'Shut up and learn a thing or two from your sister.' Catherine spoke, dodging Hannah's attack and sending a spell after her, utilizing the same hand as a demon claw to one of the triplets shoulder. She tapped the rune twice, grinning as she revealed her canines. 'Summoning!'

The roof caved in and the fighting stopped as the dust cleared to reveal two figures. A flash of red rushed at Sebastian, flicking of his mask with delicate fingers. 'Sebas-chan! I've come to aid you!' Sebastian sighed. Of all people…

'Miss Sutcliffe, why don't you help your beloved?' Undertaker suggested, sauntering to Catherine's side, his silver mask glittering in the light. It was one of the few times he so freely revealed his eyes. 'Your consort comes.'

'Beloved?' Hannah asked jealously, turning her eyes to Grell. He grinned at her with his sharpened teeth. 'You're a man!' She said spitefully, running at him with a sword.

It clashed against his chainsaw and he smiled at her eerily. 'Nonsense, I'm more of a woman than you are.' For the sake of the battle, Sebastian didn't dispute it. In fact, he smiled at Hannah and lightly brushed back Grell's crimson strands. To his credit, Grell didn't squeal or nosebleed. He did blush though.

'Ah, you have a consort.' Claude said calmly, approaching with two of the triplets. His sharp stare gave away his envy. 'But a shinigami is hardly a suitable consort for a demon witch.'

Undertaker's eyes flashed to the demon and then he looked back at Catherine, removing her mask slowly and placing a teasing kiss on her lips. She was thrilled. She had arranged for him to come but she didn't know he would bring help… or dress up like every woman's dream… 'Excuse me, my dear. I think I'll reaffirm my place.'

Catherine smiled coyly at him before leaping to attack one of the demon triplets, leaving Claude and Undertaker to their match. The Undertaker laughed low as he drew out his scythe. The skull on the top gleamed at Claude and he cursed in his head as he finally realized just which Death God he was battling against. They jumped into the air, beginning their battle. Unfortunately, the battle didn't go on for long.

'Claude! Hannah!' Alois called, kneeling on the ground, nursing his wounded side. Lizzie's sword was covered in a blue light and her gaze was simply icy. She looked up at the demons. The Trancy household ran to their master.

'We win.' Elizabeth finalized. Then she sighed as her sword lost its light and fell from her grip to the floor, mirroring her descent.

'Lizzie.' Ciel exclaimed, catching her. She opened her eyes tiredly and smiled.

'You're the best fiancée ever.' She whispered before she lost consciousness.

Catherine picked up the sword and looked fondly at her pupil. 'Really, she could've beaten him on sword alone but a witch is a witch. She pulled out everything to make sure you would remain her fiancée, Master Ciel.' Catherine sheathed the sword and to her surprise, Undertaker carried her gently, offering nothing but a smile.

'Let's go.' Ciel said, his eyes fixed on his sleeping cousin. And so the entire party of them left and the Trancy household could do nothing but watch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Ever heard of The Jealous Game? Undertaker and Catherine decide to play a little game of it… and Sebastian is too held up by a certain red-haired shinigami to stop it…**

'Miss Grell Sutcliffe.' Catherine spoke the name, testing it on her tongue. The mentioned red-head battered his lashes, pleased at being referred to as a woman.

'And to what do I owe this calling? It's not often a witch manages to summon a shinigami.' He drawled in his womanly voice. Catherine inclined her head at the flattery, pacing around him as she took notice of his lean frame.

'I have… a compromise to discuss with you.' Catherine spoke, choosing her words carefully. Elizabeth had no idea the shinigami was here, she was fast asleep in her bed and Catherine had placed protective wards around the room to ensure her safety.

'What sort of compromise?' He asked with slight suspicion.

'I'm going to play a little game with Undertaker.' She began but stopped when she saw the look on Grell's face.

'Now, now, I involve myself with Undertaker because he is a fellow shinigami and a legendary one at that. But to conspire with the likes of the demon-witch… the only reason Dispatch isn't hunting you is because of him.' He maintained and Catherine smiled, showing off her slight fangs.

'I suppose I'll find someone else to occupy my brother.' She sighed mockingly, stepping away from him as if giving up hope. Grell's head snapped to her. 'Perhaps that Hannah Anafeloz.'

Grell's face began to heat up but he smiled, displaying his terrifying pointy teeth. 'I'll gladly distract Sebastian for you.' And there was obvious passion in his tone. Catherine nodded her understanding and began launching her plan.

PART TWO

It wasn't that Catherine was bored or anything. She was just interesting by nature and she was really curious about Undertaker. That guy… he was always smiling, laughing and that was really fun but it excited her when she catches a glimpse of something else. Lust was one. When they were tight in his coffin and his breath on her skin was ragged, the look in his eyes were so intense and his face was… hungry. She shivered.

She collected herself as she thought some more, smoothing down her black dress as she waited for a certain person. She didn't particularly like him but Undertaker hated his guts. She knew because the one time they met, she had never seen her silver-haired Consort so quietly enraged and protective of her. It had made her want him all the more. She grinned devilishly even though she knew he'd try to get her back for this later.

He was good… Catherine had to admit. She couldn't sense his presence at all but she knew he was watching. She put up wards to inform her when he came near. Also her brother's presence was a comfortable distance away so she wouldn't have to worry about him coming here and ripping the men to shreds. Another presence, demonic in nature, materialized in her vicinity.

'Catherine Michaelis.' Claude spoke, masked want rippling in the undertones of his voice. He was just pouring out demonic pheromones, not that they appealed to the demon-witch at all.

'Claude Faustus.' She purred back, lacing her tone with a playfulness that was dangerous. Only because she could feel Undertaker's aura darkening. Excitement, excitement…

She approached Claude in one fluid movement and pressed herself into his chest, draping her arms tantalizingly over his shoulders. His arms readily settled on her waist, sliding further down, letting his fingers play along the soft fabric. She pretended to jump slightly when he suddenly squeezed. She smiled as she sensed Undertaker's aura expanding. Claude could feel it very well and he knew about the game but perhaps he believed he could defeat Undertaker now.

'Claude…' She moaned sensually, nearly laughing with the act she put on. The grip on her ass tightened at the sound and Undertaker was there in the next second.

He didn't say a word. Not a single word. But Catherine felt him all the same. A smooth hand grabbed her wrist not hard but firm and twisted her out of Claude's arms swiftly and into his own. His one arm was hard against her back, holding her against his solid chest and his other hand still held on to her wrist, heating up her hand. She caught a glimpse of his eyes and face under the shadow of his hat. Rage and hate swam in those yellow-green depths, jealousy written clear on his countenance.

'Mine.' He growled, low and possessive, like a quiet lion. He claimed her lips in a dangerous, searing kiss. When he pulled away harshly, she was breathless and intoxicated with his essence. The excitement that being around him caused was making twists and flips in her lower abdomen. 'You're a handful when you play such naughty games, my dear.'

'But you love me all the same, right?' She teased in a breathy tone, her mind still recovering from Undertaker's overpowering essence. He chuckled in response and kissed her hand before pulling away. His usually humorous grin was tinged with something else now that promised retaliation.

Not forgetting the slight details, Undertaker then proceeded to beat the crap out of Claude Faustus for the unforgivable crime of touching the demon-witch belonging to him.

PART THREE

'Grell Sutcliffe.' Sebastian started, exasperated and frustrated beyond belief. 'I am well aware my sister is currently fooling with two men which I plan to murder sometime in the near future.'

'I never said you didn't. But I won't let you through anyway, Sebas-chan!' Grell laughed, grinning with pleasure. The cross-dressing reaper loved nothing more than being in Sebastian's presence. Somewhere in the demon's mind, something irrelevant most likely snapped.

He rushed Grell to the wall forcefully, causing the shinigami to blush from the shockingly close proximity. Sebastian leaned in close, his pointed canines and red eyes flashing. 'I must demand that you use my actual given name, Miss Sutcliffe.' God knows he hated that accursed nickname.

Stunned by Sebastian's bold moves and the heady scent coming off the demon, Grell merely shivered and gave a stuttering 'Y-yes, Sebastian.'

Sebastian smiled. Probably throwing his reservations out the window. 'Good girl.' He whispered. Grell could hardly breathe with Sebastian this close and he had no idea in hell why the demon butler was behaving in this way. Before he could analyze the situation, Sebastian's lips began their assault on his. He jumped for a bit and panicked but Sebastian's lustful scent soon sent him into the same frenzy.

Ciel watched the proceedings with disgust and shut the curtains. He had refused to bail out his butler because he wanted to irritate the demon and it worked for a while but Sebastian seems to either be immensely enjoying his homosexual activity or he lost his mind. Maybe both. Ciel calmly walked to the kitchens, hoping some chocolate will erase whatever he just saw.

Sebastian licked Grell's lips once before pulling back, seemingly calm except for the long slow breaths he was taking, a serene, mocking smile on his mouth. Grell was appalled… yet pleased. His face was flushed almost the same shade as his hair which Sebastian had claimed a lock of, twisting the silky strands between his fingers. 'Tell me, Grell, why exactly are you here?'

'I don't know what you mean.' Grell said breathlessly but his eyes widened when Sebastian slammed his hand to the wall with a loud sound. The demon butler smirked, using the same hand to remove Grell's glasses.

'Lying is naughty… and only good girls get rewards.' Sebastian purred, his eyes mesmerizing the shinigami. He swallowed discreetly.

'Catherine said I'm just supposed to occupy you.' The flustered man got out of his throat. Sebastian smiled, pleased.

'I see. So she believed you could _occupy_ me.' Sebastian spoke with emphasis, pressing up to the shinigami in a dangerous manner. 'She set you up as well, _Miss Sutcliffe_.'

'S-Sebastian?' He stammered timidly. He was flirty but never so overly… forward.

'It is I… who plans to occupy you.' The demon said with a smirk that sent adrenaline coursing through Grell; his fate was sealed.

PART FOUR

Catherine was extremely smug but she was cautious too. Undertaker would try his best to get her back for that Claude stunt. She had come to bail out Grell afterwards only to find his red coat discarded in the garden and suspicious sounds coming from her brother's room. Success as expected. Ciel rushed out with a tortured face, demanding that he pay a visit to Elizabeth. Of course, she couldn't expect a child to deal with that.

She found it fairly amusing that Grell's moans and pleas alternated between male and female tones. Sebastian didn't complain about her methods so she'd probably do this again. A couple of weeks later and she truly believed maybe… he surprised her again by not taking vengeance. It made her feel guilty for her stunt. Slightly. She was part witch and witches never claimed to be emotionless. She went to Undertaker's shop, ready to walk in when she heard it.

Undertaker moaned again. 'Such a tempting look on such a cold face, my dear. The dead make _pleasing_ lovers.' He hushed. Catherine gritted her teeth. What the hell was that? The sounds repeated. 'Don't worry, my dear. We'll work that rigor right out of your body.' Undertaker's voice hushed once more. She cursed her heightened sense of hearing.

'And what a succulent body it is… grey with death…' He continued to murmur in a voice that brought out excitement in her in different circumstances. An exceptionally loud and sensual sound emitted from the door. Catherine's hands turned to claws.

Yes, once upon a time, she was watching Undertaker dance with a skeleton but when he had leaned in to close to the skull in such an intimate way… well, he only had a split second to blink before he realized a very furious demon witch had reduced said skeleton to ashes. No woman could make her jealous like a dead one. The power of necrophilia…

Now, she slammed the door open and lunged. She knocked a shirtless Undertaker into one of his coffins, growling with her sharp canines prominent and demon red eyes glowing. Then she noticed… there was no corpse in sight. Undertaker giggled, revealing yellow-green eyes of mischief. Catherine slammed his shoulders to the back of the coffin harshly.

'Did you want to die?!' She hissed in anger, jealously burning in her countenance.

'I got you.' He chuckled, grin widening.

'I realized, you damned necrophilic mortician!' She snarled but jumped slightly when the casket shut with an ominous sound. 'Undertaker…' She started warningly.

'Are you so very jealous, Catherine?' He asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around her and completely ignoring the dangerous aura engulfing her.

She smiled widely in the darkness and gripped his pale shoulders. 'Yes, I am. And you are going to pay for it.' She finished, crushing her lips to his in a painful bruising kiss. Undertaker loved it.

'I welcome it, my dear.' He whispered and her hands and nails wreaked havoc on his body.

PART FIVE

Catherine opened the coffin lid the next day, climbing out and grabbing her dress on the way. Undertaker leaned one lean arm on the edge, displaying his naked body to the shop and the only one in it. He grinned and pushed his hair back with one hand and chuckled, making a sated demon witch turned back to him, running her eyes over the damage done. His pale skin was littered with injuries right alongside the scars that crisscrossed his body and matched the ones on his face and neck. There were red marks on his shoulders and sides where she bit him and long crimson trails mad by her nails. His hips and his back if she had asked him to turn around were covered in bruises created in her lusting fury.

'My dear played so rough with me…' He sang smugly, quite satisfied. His plan followed through perfectly, though his body ached with his lover's possessiveness and his flesh marked with her claim. He adored it.

She blushed and turned from him slightly and he caught a small amount of guilt shining through her indifference. 'I-It's your own damn fault! You know how I am with you and necrophilia.'

'I know very well.' He admitted, stepping out of the coffin silently and grabbing her from behind gently, forcing her to his bare frame. Her face grew hot. He leaned down till his silver hair tickled her face and shoulder and whispered. 'So tell me, my dear, who do I belong to?'

'You're mine.' She hushed back with a forceful edge. Undertaker licked the ridge of her ear, pressing her to him tighter.

'Exactly. So claim me.' And she did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Catherine sees to the need to rescue Ciel and Sebastian but it's too risky to bring along her apprentice and lady so… Undertaker babysits. Includes a badass demon witch, a sweet mortician and a curious young witch…**

It was morning when Catherine frowned, changing her aura so drastically that it worried Elizabeth. Both knew that Ciel and Sebastian were away on Phantomhive business and though it wasn't expected to be dangerous, Ciel had managed to talk Elizabeth into not coming by promising to bring her back a gift. Catherine saw through it and in all honesty, so did Lizzie but she pretended for his sake.

So when Elizabeth saw the change in her maid, her hand immediately brushed her foil. 'Catherine.' She called, her tone commanding.

'My brother has run into trouble. It seems like he requires help.' Catherine revealed instantly. She had no intention of sheltering Lizzie like a pathetic child.

'Does Ciel need us?' Lizzie asked, a slight fear in her eyes but mostly it was fighting spirit. Catherine analysed what she could from her powers and connection to her brother and turned sharp demon eyes on Lizzie.

'My lady, I must insist you stay behind. They indeed require my help however the circumstances are too dangerous for an inexperienced witch.' The demon witch spoke, calculating how fast she could get to her brother's side and help protect her lady's fiancée.

Lizzie didn't like that one bit. 'That won't work will it? Will you leave me here defenceless?' She questioned daringly. But Catherine smirked at her smartly.

'Not at all, my lady. I have already decided on the perfect temporary guardian.'

After several minutes of rapid arguing, Lizzie realized Catherine's logic couldn't be beaten and she sighed sharply. 'Fine, call your temporary replacement.'

'Of course, my lady.' The elder witch answered, smug with victory. Not ten seconds later, Undertaker appeared on the open window sill, humming to himself cheerfully. He entered swiftly, bowing slightly to Lizzie before taking Catherine's hand and kissing it.

'And how may I be of service to you, my dear?' Undertaker drawled adorably. Lizzie stared. Undertaker was her temporary guardian? She supposed he made sense… Catherine had told her once that he was a legendary shinigami.

'Watch over my lady, Undertaker. Sebastian is in trouble.' Catherine sighed but Undertaker saw the glint in her eyes. He played along with her exasperated charade.

'My, my, what has that demon gotten into now, I wonder?' He drawled, giggling in that cute undertaker fashion.

'It can't be helped. I'll finish fast and get back here as soon as possible.' Catherine sighed with a smile before she leaned in and whispered. 'Take care of my apprentice. I'll bring you back a souvenir. The skull of the enemy?'

'Lovely.' Undertaker chuckled quietly and with a sharp smile, Catherine faded to ashes and was taken by the wind.

Undertaker turned back to the cheerful girl with a wide grin that would've seemed creepy to some but was perfectly welcoming to Lizzie. The shinigami knew that this was a big thing. Even if she would not say it, Catherine only called Undertaker to guard Lizzie because of how valuable she was. Lizzie was not merely the lady of the demon witch but also her gifted and precious apprentice. Catherine was not willing to lose Lizzie. Lizzie was greatly important to her in a way that was hard for humans to comprehend. The young earl's bride would come to realize it only later.

PART TWO

'Oh look here, a hybrid.' Catherine spoke, materializing before her brother, his suit tattered and worn and blood on his face and body. Even Ciel seemed to be injured, his leg at an odd angle. Catherine eyed it with a frown. 'Lizzie won't like that.'

'Sister.' Sebastian greeted and Catherine's face softened slightly, seeing her brother's condition. She offered a smile to the surprised earl too. 'Don't worry. I'll take care of it.'

'Who are you?' The man hissed harshly. He was a Nephilim. The greatest enemy to a demon next to shinigami. But of course, more dangerous. Demons were genetically at a grave disadvantage with Nephilim. 'Another demon? Double the fun then.'

Catherine herself turned to look at him and smiled, licking her lips. 'Not quite but that is my brother. And you know, I happen to be fond of him and even that young earl. You probably didn't know that, so I'll give you a choice, do you want to be my lunch or would you rather rot in oblivion?'

'You think you can defeat a Nephilim?!' He dared, laughing manically as he challenged Catherine. He was mistakenly taking Catherine's red eyes and sharp canines to be common characteristics of a typical demon.

'I don't think that at all. I know it.' Catherine licked her lips again and approached her prey with a mocking sway in her steps. 'After all, it is for a witch to eradicate filthy Nephilim. But… the demon in me would like a snack.'

'W-what?' He stammered, more afraid now. Against a witch, he was destined to die and then to rest in the stomach of a demon… is to suffer for eternity. Was she really… both?

'I don't like how you've injured my brother or my lady's fiancée. I'm quite protective, you know?' She commented offhandedly. Sebastian took his master out of sight with a smile and sighed with a certain shielded fondness. He enjoyed watching his sister take apart the enemy. She was so very vindictive and such a sadist. But… he had to ensure his master's safety first.

Ciel would never forget her words or the sound of ripping flesh, breaking bones and Sebastian's somewhat proud chuckles. He realized a long time ago how deep he had sunken himself into darkness with Sebastian but only then did he realize that Elizabeth in all her devotion had followed him into the same dark pit, toting another otherworldly being. He didn't know if he should be glad or horrified.

PART THREE

'You should not worry as you do, dear.' Undertaker sang cheerfully, smoothing out Lizzie's forehead gently with his fingers. 'Wrinkles will ruin your face!'

Lizzie relaxed her face and turning to her guardian, her thoughts wandered away from Ciel for the first time. She began to think about all the things that Catherine told her concerning shinigamis and this one in particular. In one quick move, she removed his hat and the movement caused his fringe to lift for a moment, showing his surprised face and yellow-green eyes. 'How do you see without glasses, Undertaker? Grell and that William person use them.'

Undertaker covered his shock with a smile. What a bold child indeed. 'You seem to know much about my kind, Lizzie dear. Did Catherine tell you that?'

'Yes. As a young witch, I have to learn about all the beings there are.' Lizzie said with a shy smile. She quite liked the idea of being a witch but never got to talk about it to many people.

'I see. Well, I've lived long enough that my eyes learned to improve without my glasses. I haven't worn them in years!' Undertaker chuckled, explaining. Why not? He had no reason to lie to her and it was keeping her occupied.

'How long have you lived, Undertaker? Sometimes, I can't tell.' She said slyly but Undertaker caught that. This wasn't a question he wanted to answer. He liked people to continue guessing his age.

'Well, I haven't lived very long at all. I was twenty five when I died.' Undertaker expertly wormed his way out. But this new information left Lizzie confused.

'I don't understand.' She said bluntly, her lips making an adorable pout.

Undertaker grinned. 'All shinigamis, are dead, Lizzie dear. Our hearts do not beat. We don't need to breathe. Even if I'm warm and I move, I'm as dead as my clients.' He giggled but Lizzie, daring and curious as she was, didn't take his word for it.

Instead, she thumped her hand to his chest. It was warm as he said but sure enough, there was no rhythmic beating. He was crouching down to her level and so stumbled back a step, causing his fringe to sweep to one side as he laughed at her actions. 'It's so quiet!' She exclaimed, making him laugh louder still.

'You didn't believe me?' He giggled, attempting to make the laughter subside. He did love the feeling of humour tickling through his frame. When she looked up to answer him, she was distracted by another possible question.

'Where did you get that scar, Undertaker?' She asked and at once, he was quiet. He merely blinked at her. Should he tell the truth? Was there reason to lie? She wasn't the child everyone thought she was but was it wise to tell her?

'Why would you want to know how an old mortician got some ragged scars?' He chuckled, covering it up with humour as was his specialty. It didn't work this time.

'They look painful.'

And it was the compassion in her voice that decided Undertaker's reply. 'They were once upon a time but no longer. They were given to me by my young shinigami student. She was possessed by a demon during a time when my skills were less than now. And because she was so dear to me, I could not fight her.'

Lizzie began to tear up, seeing his face, thoughtful but not far away in memory, she pressed on. 'Then how did you survive?'

'I was an important shinigami, I suppose you could say. So other shinigami decided to save my life by ending hers.' Undertaker sighed. 'She wouldn't have ended me though, she maimed be but the wounds were never fatal. She was able to fight off the demon inside just enough.'

And Lizzie began to cry. She threw herself at him and cried for his pain, shocking him. 'Why are you crying, my dear?' He asked in wonderment.

'Because I'm so sorry for you!' she wailed and continued to cry. Undertaker let a soft smile grace his lips and lifted a long taloned hand to pet her head gently.

'Do not cry, Lizzie dear. It happened many years ago, longer years before you were born. It is not for you to mourn.' He said, wiping her tears and grinning at her jade green eyes. 'My dear demon witch really caught a prize, didn't she? An apprenticing witch with compassion and a lack of cowardice. How rare!'

And flattered by his words, Lizzie laughed with the humorous shinigami for a moment. Their entire exchange lasted perhaps fifteen minutes. Directly after that, her thoughts went right back to her beloved Ciel.

PART FOUR

After Catherine had healed Ciel's broken leg, The two supernatural siblings were off, Sebastian carrying the young boy so he wouldn't slow them down. Catherine twirled a perfectly cleaned skull in her hand, her gift to Undertaker, the skull of a Nephilim. 'Honestly, brother, you should know better than to take a fight with an advanced Nephilim so light-heartedly.' She chided him.

Sebastian sighed sharply, his brow irritated. 'Not that you should complain, sister. You love being the heroine.' He retorted simply.

'You could have changed to your demonic form and saved Master Ciel a broken limb.' Catherine stated bluntly. Sebastian actually scowled. It was a surprise for his contractor.

'That happened in the beginning before I got there and he's likely to die of fear if he saw my true form.' The powerful demon grimaced. Ciel simmered in fury and Catherine noticed. Everyone seemed to think Ciel was completely helpless.

'You underestimate him, you know. He's stronger than he looks. He summoned you after all.'

And Sebastian had nothing to say to that comment. Not that he could anyway. At that moment, they had arrived at the Middleford Manor and Lizzie rushed to clasp her arms around her fiancée protectively, not making a sound but releasing a quiet sigh of relief. Catherine smirked at the adorable scene as Ciel calmed her down and silently throwing the white skull to a pleased Undertaker.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Catherine receives a visit from a powerful demon prince. His mission… to court her. The thing is… he's not half bad. But of course, not as good as Undertaker. **

'Catherine Michaelis.' A deep voice intoned, making the demon witch turn from training her apprentice. 'It's been quite a while.'

'You…' Catherine said wryly, offering her hand to him. 'I never thought I'd be seeing a demon prince any time soon.' Lizzie peeked over at the man as he bent to leave a lingering kiss on her teacher's hand. Catherine pulled her hand away with reprimanding eyes.

He seemed to be well disguised, looking human enough, despite his red eyes. He was well-dressed with fair skin and golden locks that almost seemed angelic. 'Well, I heard you contracted a new apprentice. Is it a crime to check in on you?'

'If the King catches you then yes, it happens to be a crime punishable by death.' Catherine retorted smartly.

He grinned, showing off his gleaming canines and wolfish grin. Lizzie had to admit, he was handsome. 'So touched to hear you care.' He laughed before his sharp eyes found Lizzie's. He extended his hand and took hers, kissing it politely. 'You must be her new apprentice.'

'I am. Elizabeth Middleford.' Lizzie answered but watched the man distrustfully.

'I see. You may call me Prince. I must say, it is admirable, seeing such a young girl involving herself in witchcraft.' He flattered to which Lizzie blushed and thanked him.

'Well then, Prince.' Catherine stated, eyes lighting with a spark of suspicion. 'Why are you here?'

The demon stood and approached her, invading her personal space, standing close to her but not touching. Catherine wasn't fazed in the slightest but this made Lizzie nervous. 'To court you, my dear.' He spoke, reaching to caress her face.

She batted his hand away lightly. 'Rejected.' She smiled. The man smiled back, undisturbed.

'I knew you'd say that. You were always very stubborn and abnormally opinionated.' He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flashed in warning.

'One does not simply come to me and expect me to be courted so easily.' The demon witch murmured, moving away to Lizzie's side. 'Besides, you might be a demon prince… but I am the only one of my kind. You, have no worth in my eyes.'

'Not yet.' He promised and with that, he dissipated.

Lizzie turned to her maid with a demanding nature. 'Should I be worried?'

'No.' Catherine answered smoothly but Lizzie wasn't deterred.

'Let me rephrase. Is he a problem?'

'…Yes.' Catherine admitted, forcing the truth from her lips.

'Why does he want to court you?' Lizzie asked and oh, how it seemed like an innocent child's inquiry.

'With a powerful witch at his side, he could easily gain the throne of hell and hold onto it. The most powerful demon gets the throne, you see and that happens to be my brother. The current King was my consort so my brother didn't fight him for my sake and went to form a contract instead. and now that the King's not my consort any more, he could lose the throne.' Catherine explained simply. Lizzie stared at her maid for the longest time.

'So he just wants you to ensure his power?' Lizzie asked, checking her knowledge of the situation.

'Yes, that's all.' The demon witch confirmed.

'You poor thing.' Lizzie offered sympathetically. Catherine merely sighed. Why does this happen to her? Sebastian was going to have a fit. God only know what Undertaker will do!

PART TWO

Over the next week, there were black and red roses left about in the Middleford Manor along with demonic gifts of all sorts. Catherine was flattered of course, mostly by the letters. Demons weren't like humans. Their letters weren't full of love but lust instead. But it was only when Ciel visited Lizzie one day that Sebastian frowned at his sister. 'I see a demon prince has been leaking pheromones all over this place. Courting?'

'Yes, he's been around the mansion, offering me things.' Catherine sighed, exasperated by now but she couldn't deny he was better than most.

'You are choosing a new consort, Catherine?' Her brother asked, surprised. Catherine was appalled.

'What?!'

'A new one? You didn't tell me that, lovely one.' Said demon prince drawled, materializing beside Catherine and putting an arm around her. She scorched his arm. 'Will I have to defeat him to earn your favour?'

'Yes, that happens to be a requirement.' A smooth rich voice spoke as an arm grabbed away Catherine. The demon witch twirled right into Undertaker's chest.

'Undertaker! How did you…?' She wondered in surprise.

'How you wound me, my dear! That I would not know if my own lady has been running with another man!' He teased her, making her bright red as she scowled. He swooped down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Worry not, I will take care of him.' He whispered, moving away.

Undertaker swept his hair back as he drew out his scythe from who knows where. The demon prince's eyes widened in understanding. 'My, Catherine, you chose a shinigami?'

'That she did.' Undertaker sang in his usual playful tone as he slashed his scythe in a downwards arc. 'Never in all the centuries I've lived have I had such a dear little wife!'

The demon prince raised his brows high in surprise as he dodged the large blade, drawing his sword. 'An elder shinigami then.'

But Catherine heard a different part of Undertaker's tease. 'Who the hell are you calling wife, you crazy fool?!' She yelled, her face blazing crimson in embarrassment.

Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the laughter from slipping out. Ciel and Lizzie just watched in disbelief. Two supernatural beings battling in front of the Manor. Lizzie was lucky her parents and brother weren't home. Undertaker laughed madly even as he fought with his love rival effortlessly. He was quite enjoying himself actually. Everyone could see that.

'I'm calling you my wife, silly Catherine! Don't you remember, we married in the chapel before God himself!' The mad man continued to giggle raucously. Really, the idea of a half demon half witch getting married was bad enough. But in a church? Before God?!

'That's bullshit!' Catherine screamed, her face reddening even more. The demon prince was having a hard time with fighting Undertaker so he just ignored the teasing conversation.

'Now, now, my little wife! Even our children accuse your potty mouth!' Undertaker chided playfully, unable to resist. Even Ciel and Lizzie broke out in laughter.

'What children?!' Catherine spluttered, her face burning up with its furious blush. 'You're just lying your ass off!' At this point, even Sebastian was laughing.

'How could you deny our children! All twelve of them!' Undertaker lamented in giggles, swinging his scythe.

Catherine choked for several moments before finding her voice. 'Rot in hell, you damned idiot! There is NO WAY I am going to push out TWELVE children out of this body!'

'Really?' He said mock-sorrowfully. 'How about six?' he asked with hope as he slammed the unconscious demon prince into a tree with a skilled swing of his death scythe.

Her eyes widened in rage and disbelief. 'Undertaker, I am going to kill you!'


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Elizabeth has been declared old enough to do the Queen's work. As a noble of the Middleford Knights, she is given a case to handle. Ciel hears about it and decides to find out for himself if Lizzie is ready for this dark line of work. Via snooping and the demon siblings' intervention. (I'm giving you guys a nice long chapter ahead of my other stories because I get the most reviews here! Thank you and keep reviewing~)**

'Lizzie, I can try to talk…' Her father started, eyes understanding. But Lizzie wasn't fazed one bit.

'Father, I wouldn't dream of backing out of this. I'm glad to do it as the wife of the Queen's Watchdog but doing it as a noble of the Middleford Knights makes me happy too.' Lizzie said, her hand holding the Queen's letter with the utmost care. Catherine waited by the other personal servants. Each one of them had talents beyond ordinary but they were human, unlike Catherine.

'Will you be alright, Lizzie? I can go with you.' Edward offered, ever protective of his little sister.

'You'll only slow her down, Edward.' Frances said, harsh and blunt. No one knew better just how good Elizabeth was, no one except the ones who taught her, her parents. 'But you'll take Catherine with you.' She demanded, turning to her daughter.

'Of course, Mother. I will leave this evening.' Lizzie spoke, her eyes soft. Her mother cared, really, she just didn't show it so much. Her mother also knew that Sebastian was something dangerous and Catherine, being his sister, shared some of his skills. Her mother knew it could be somewhat… dark skills but if they would keep Lizzie alive, she'd allow all sorts.

'Will you not need more time to prepare?' Her father asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

'I saw to it that all preparations were completed when the letter arrived, my lord.' Catherine smiled. The man relaxed and nodded. The Middleford men got along with strong women, Frances was proof of that.

'You wish to keep this from Ciel.' Her mother stated bluntly. Lizzie's eyes narrowed, just a tiny bit.

'Sharp as always, Mother. He will only kick up a fuss. I want to avoid that till after I'm finished.' She sighed. That wasn't all of course, she… still didn't want to show him this. Elizabeth, daughter of the Middleford knights. It would repulse him, she truly believed that. 'I shall practice before I leave then.' She dismissed herself.

Catherine followed her lady out the door and into her room where she immediately picked up her swords, moving in deadly precise movements. But she dropped them soon after as Catherine knew she would. If she had wanted to practice, she would have moved herself to the fencing room. This was just her trying to take out her frustration.

'What would he think if he saw this?' she asked in a hard voice, gesturing in mock grandness to the weapons on her bed. Bladed fans, poison rings and hairpins, parasol rapiers were just a few of these.

'He's seen you fight before, my lady.' Catherine said, dodging the question. How was she to know what a tormented soul would think?

'Not at my best. He hasn't seen me kill a man. I wonder if he knows I have. He doesn't know, Catherine. That's the only thing that lets me be close to him. He'd... run. If he knew who I am and what I do, he'd run.' The young happy girl said bitterly and to anyone it would've seemed wrong. Lizzie Middleford… bitter? Impossible. But Catherine knew better.

Lizzie had a delicious soul. Not like Ciel's but close enough to attract any demon into a haze of lusting hunger. The only reason she hadn't formed a contract was because Elizabeth never lost hope enough to summon a demon. She could have been just like Ciel. The demon witch was pleased that she chose witchcraft instead. Her soul could now form into something too dangerous to devour yet more delicious than anything.

'My lady, he is not an idiot. He knows he is a lucky man. And if he doesn't, then you'll just have to show him.' Catherine said strongly, tucking away the weaponry. Lizzie had a tendency to fly into a convenient rage with weapons lying around.

The young girl scoffed. 'Lucky? To be engaged to a girl who has sold her humanity to immerse herself in dark crafts? I think not.'

'And a boy who sold his soul to live a life of vengeance and hate is much better, I assume?' The witch snorted sarcastically. Lizzie said nothing but stepped over to the side of her bed, crouching down by it and wincing for a moment before pulling out her journal and began to write. And Catherine had a wonderful idea. It was in the contract for her to help Lizzie and Ciel's relationship…

PART TWO

Ciel knew if he was caught, Aunt Frances would shoot him dead and Edward would flay him limb from him. It was a bad idea. But Lizzie on the Queen's mission was a bad idea too. Why would Queen Victoria send Lizzie of all people on her missions?! Images of a little girl, laughing and smiling with him as a child entered his mind. Quickly interrupted by a memory of the gleam of her sword. He shook his head. That didn't matter. She wasn't ready, skilled as she may be, her heart was too soft.

Sebastian pretended to pick the lock on Lizzie's window before entering and setting his young master down. Catherine took down all her magic wards and a locked window wasn't going to stop Sebastian so why lock it anyway? His sister had already explained it to him to goad Ciel into coming to search Lizzie's room for something he named 'the essence of her'. It was utter bullshit.

Why was he doing it? Well, he enjoyed teasing his young master about his little love and of course, because Catherine had asked him to. Ciel went for the typical search while Sebastian went to where Catherine instructed him. Had she not told him, it would have taken him quite a while. He pretended to search the edge of the bed before sticking his hand into the compartment he located at the base of the wall. He stuck his hand in, not minding the sting of the four needles that sank into his skin. But his eyes twitched at the poison. His demon blood destroyed it quickly but it did make him respect the young Middleford.

'I believe I've found something of interest, young master.' Sebastian said, nonchalantly, standing up with the book in hand. Ciel blinked calmly and took the book, running his fingers across the black leather cover. _Letters to Ciel. The Journal of Elizabeth Middleford._

This is exactly what Ciel had been looking for. The essence of her. 'Make sure we are not found.' He ordered Sebastian before he sat down at her desk and opened the book that smelled of ink, age and Lizzie.

'Yes, my Lord.' But he already planned to read over Ciel's shoulder discreetly. He was as curious as to why his sister would choose this young girl to apprentice.

_Hello, Ciel. I found out from Mother today that we're engaged. Isn't that great? I'm going to be the best wife ever, I promise. I know because I love making you smile! Your laugh is the prettiest I've ever heard. When I was playing with you today, you looked so cute. Except when you pinched me. It wasn't nice but I still felt bad when Aunt Rachael scolded you. Father gave me a ring as a gift and told me not to show anyone. It's got poison in it and Father has started me on some. It made me sick but I think I'm getting better. I wonder if all girls have things to protect their fiancées with. But then, how come I can't show anyone? Aunt Anne says it's not cute. I want to be cute, a cute wife to match a cute husband! Sorry for keeping the secret!_

Ciel stared at the entry. It was years back. Before he had been kidnapped. He remembered playing with her that day. She seemed a bit ill but he never thought… He flipped the pages, reading more and more. Poison, hand to hand combat, foreign languages and secret codes… defeating knights of noble houses. There was so much of it.

_You told me today, you were happy I was going to be your wife. That made me happy. It made me sad too. Because you don't want a strong wife. But I already am. I'm too strong. You were pathetic against Mother. I was going to teach you. Until you said that. I wanted to give it up. I want to be a wife you want. I told Mother I didn't want to learn anymore. I already knew too much. A hundred different ways to kill for you and be a too-strong wife. Mother slapped me. It didn't hurt. I've been trained to handle pain. It disgusted me… for the first time because I knew it would disgust you too. But Mother wouldn't let me, she told me I had to, in case you needed me. I won't let you find out. If you find out, you'd hate me. So many secrets… I'm sorry._

He remembered that too. He really was pathetic then and Lizzie, cute, adorable Lizzie had been so strong already. He would have never known. She was good at hiding herself. He flipped the pages again. Then he paused at one. The ink had run as if water had soaked through. The words were written with a shaking hand.

_A fire burned your house down. Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachael are dead. I didn't know what but I knew something was wrong when Mother's face went so pale and Edward was shaking. Father's eyes were wide open. It was Tanaka who told me. He came, burnt and so sad, his shoulders sagged. They couldn't find you. Maybe there's nothing of you left. Where are you, Ciel? They keep telling me you're gone. I waited for you but every day you're not there, I'm less too. Is that nonsense? Am I Elizabeth? No, Elizabeth is your wife. If you're gone, you have no wife. But that's all I ever was, all I wanted to be. I was ready to protect you with everything I had. Now all I know, it's useless. You're gone. And because of that, it only makes sense if I had never existed. You're the light of my world. It's so dark, it's like I'm not even there. Please don't be dead, Ciel. Come back._

The next page skipped the entire time of his kidnapping. But the letters was still scrawled and the page, wet with tears. Lizzie's tears. He touched the pages and he could feel her as if she was talking to him.

_You came back! You were cold and stiff when I hugged you but it was you! I was so happy. You had a patch over your eye. Someone did something to it. You didn't smile. Someone took away your smile. You looked empty but I swore I'd bring you back. Even if you came back different. I don't care. I'm going to make sure you're alright. Then when you're not looking, I'll kill whoever hurt you. That month when you were gone was my hell. Wearing my pitch-black clothes with my pitch-black feelings. One month of a pitch-black winter had passed when suddenly, you came back along with a pitch-black butler. Sebastian. He must have saved you, right? Why else would you come back with him like that? I owe him a lot. But he looked at you funny. It made me feel like a mouse under a cat's paw. If he ever hurts you, I'll kill him too. _

Ciel smiled slightly and Sebastian held in the laughter in his throat. Yes, she sincerely impressed him. Ciel didn't stop, he read on and he saw more of her and her abilities. What she hid for his sake and how she saw him…

_You're so serious now. So dark. I guess it's hard to be the Queen's Watchdog so early. You always want to seem like an adult. But I can see you care even when you're cold. You care about your servants and the Queen and me. You protect me and keep me far from your work. It's too bad, you don't know about me. You want to keep me save and I want to protect you but… I can see you, Ciel. I'll pretend to be cute and innocent and weak. The light to your dark, hold on to me and try to keep me safe while saving yourself from darkness. I'll become a wife you can protect. _

_I'm taller than you. I know it'll bother you. You wear high heels to make yourself taller. So I'll wear low heels and make you happy. For you, who is trying hard to be seen as an adult, I will smile and walk beside you in my childish low-heeled shoes. To take care of the husband is the wife's job, you know._

_A bear came at me. I had a poison in my hairpin. I kept it in my hand. I was going to throw it. It would have dropped that bear instantly. But you jumped in front of me. I was so scared. I was going to push you away from it but I heard Mother's gun. And Sebastian's knife. Who throws a butter knife hard enough to pierce bone? That man is… not human. Mother won the hunting challenge. But you saved me… _

The next one had Ciel shaking with rage. He traced the rough sketch of the Phantomhive crest on the page. It was drawn red and dripping.

_I got caught. They carved it into my lower back. It hurt but I didn't mind. They wanted to hurt you by hurting me. I won't let you find out. I was so angry though. When they slept, I broke free and killed every single one. Mother and Father was furious, I didn't dare tell Ed. The servants bandaged me up and I visited you the next day. I didn't hug you. The blood on my hands was still there even though I scrubbed it off a million times and they looked clean. I wouldn't let such fresh deaths of your enemies touch you. My hands felt filthy._

_The you that had returned to us had become thinner and shorter than I was. But soon I realized that it wasn't you who had become shorter; it was me who had grown taller. At that point in time, I made a decision. That I would become a wife capable of protecting you. _

_Low-heeled shoes, mother's teachings and a sword to protect you. These are the nice things my current self is made of. I will become a wife that can protect you. But I won't let you know. Sorry for the secrets, Ciel._

By the time he read through the whole things, his eye patch was torn off, his eyes were tired and his brain was spinning. It was early in the morning. He knew Sebastian had read it all. The demon said nothing and was solemn. Ciel's heart never felt so much. Then the door slammed open carelessly. Lizzie worked to finish the task quickly but her dress was wrecked and her contract seal was proudly displayed along with a cut or two. Lizzie looked tired but she stared at the misplaced males in the room. Her eyes found the book on the table and went perfectly wide with fear and then… anger.

'Catherine, get Sebastian out of here. Now.' She ordered, her eyes glaring at the demon's recently poisoned hand. She'd put magic in the poison next time.

'As my lady wishes.' Catherine murmured. Sebastian followed his sister without a problem and the two rushed up to the room above Lizzie's ears tuned.

'She did not look pleased. That book really was the essence of her.' Sebastian spoke quietly. Catherine gained a dry smile.

'If she doesn't murder Ciel, this will have fantastic results.' She promised.

PART THREE

She has never been so furious at Ciel before… or anyone actually. Her whole life trying to hide her ugly self from him and now he knew and because of his utter stupidity, he was going to run from her and break her into pieces. That foolish little… who wouldn't run from a monster?! She went through so much pain and effort to hide it all for his sake! She marched right past him and grabbed the book. Letters to Ciel. Letters never sent, reached anyway.

Ciel looked at her in a new light. _This_ was Lizzie. And she was completely stunningly beautiful. When she turned to him, her eyes were full of tears. 'Those were my secrets! Why did you take them from me?!' She spat through her teeth. She hurt all over but it had nothing to do with her recent mission.

'Because I wanted to know you.'

Ciel stepped closer to her despite knowing she was angry enough to lash out any moment. His brain was processing what he read, what he was seeing. He never let himself feel so much. He was out of his bounds now. And he didn't care because he trusted her completely. His body moved on its own, grabbing her hands to him tightly. Her eyes widened and then… he kissed her.

He kissed her soundly on the lips and all the anger left her body as the tears spilled from her face. He wasn't running. He accepted her. He loved her with his entire being. Lizzie let go of all the pretence and secrets. Above them, Sebastian smirked as Catherine jumped all over the room in silent celebration.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: It's Lizzie's fifteenth birthday and Ciel collaborates with the Middlefords to host it at the Phantomhive Manor. Catherine and Lizzie plan certain events to please Ciel and an odd topic comes up. Also, Ciel stresses over Lizzie's gift. **

'Are you sure this is the best idea, love?' asked his wife. He had wanted to spoil his princess on her birthday once again but his plans were held up when a certain Phantomhive made a request. He had nothing against Ciel but he knew the boy was a bit… cold.

'That boy knows how to take care of our girl. We should let him.' Frances said firmly, without indecision. Catherine refrained from making Elizabeth a dress knowing Frances was harnessing her secret seamstress abilities to fashion a spectacular one for the party. She softened as she saw the loving look her husband gave her. 'Don't worry, dear.'

'Alright then.' He agreed easily. He truly trusted his wife completely and she loved him for that. Edward was sulking though.

PART TWO

'He's planning something for me!' Lizzie squealed in excitement. She would've been over the moon if Ciel had just attended her birthday but now he was actually hosting it.

'He is. It might disappoint though, even if it is unlikely. Don't forget to keep smiling, my lady.' Catherine reminded, sitting Elizabeth in front of the mirror after the young girl's bath.

Lizzie nodded, eyes gleaming. 'Of course. But anything I get from Ciel makes me happy. We need to think of a proper way for me to thank him for his thoughtfulness.'

Catherine smirked as she brushed out Lizzie's hair. They were working on a nice hairstyle for the party. 'Simple, my lady. A kiss perhaps. I think you'd be rather good at that, my lady.' She teased lightly.

Elizabeth blushed. That's right. They had kissed. 'Isn't there something else? I'm fine with… a kiss. But Mother will murder him.' Lizzie scowled, pulling a sour face. Catherine straightened the tense eyebrows with firm fingers, reminding her of her expression.

'You're turning fifteen, my lady. Your mother has arranged for a lower neckline. I do think we can plan something with that.' Catherine said, subtly suggestive as she parted her lady's hair. Lizzie stared at herself in the mirror with horror, her face reddening.

'I-I can't… do that… thing.' She stuttered, colouring rapidly. Catherine laughed lightly. How shy her lady was!

'I only meant you could tease him, a little. Nothing more than clever flirting, my lady.' The demon witch smiled at her apprentice. No doubt a little novice like Ciel will fall for the simple tricks head first. Lizzie was a fast learner.

Said girl blushed but did not protest so Catherine began to plan whilst styling her lady's hair. 'Perhaps we could mix in some magic. Ciel is… fascinated by it.' Lizzie sighed with a smile, her features entirely content. Catherine's eyes flashed red for a moment.

'That's because your magic is captivating. You learned extremely fast and took more initiative than I expected, my lady.' Catherine murmured calmly, praising the younger witch. 'Is it because you know I _discard_ my low-potential apprentices?' She asked, her eyes red and demonic. Lizzie met her eyes unblinkingly.

'That is a small part of it, yes.' The young Middleford admitted. She needed Catherine to want her as an apprentice in order to gain the demon witch's help. 'But I made a contract with you. A deal is a deal and I don't go back on my word. I will fulfil my condition to the best of my capability and nothing less.' She spoke, green eyes hard.

Catherine's eyes flashed again and she grinned, revealing sharp canines. 'How honourable, my lady…' She praised. 'But there is another reason, isn't there?'

Lizzie returned the smile, surprising the demon witch for a moment. 'Yes. Since learning magic, I realized I don't just love it as a means to protect and please Ciel. I love the knowledge and the power flowing in my body. I love studying and practicing it. I love it so much… I'm glad I can feel my humanness leaving me. I truly do love witchcraft. I love being a witch.'

And Lizzie went back to looking content. Her eyes went wide in shock though when Catherine placed a swift kiss on her head, a happy expression hiding in her face. 'I can see that I've not made a mistake in my choice of apprentice.' Catherine said smoothly, continuing her work. But Elizabeth could hear the human in her voice, she was touched. Lizzie smiled and was glad, even when she became a full witch, she'd still have human emotions.

PART THREE

Ciel's fingers ached. Badly. He had worked hard on Lizzie's present, not even requesting Sebastian's help. Sebastian had gained respect for his sister's apprentice and he prepared the party especially beautiful. Agni had come to help, making use of the other servants who tried hard to do things right. They knew that this was important to their young master. Even Prince Soma was being less irritating, encouraging Ciel. The young Phantomhive was wearing gloves but only to hide the thin bandages around his fingers.

Nevertheless, even Frances Middleford in all her high expectations were pleased with the manor, now even more beautiful with the servant's hard work. The main doors had been opened wide for dancing in the foyer whilst the food was set on a long table outside. The gardens were in immaculate condition and the trees and hedges had decorative streamers and coloured paper lanterns. Half the party was outside but Catherine swore on her pride as a witch that it wouldn't rain.

The quests arrived before the Middlefords but when they arrived, Ciel's jaw dropped. Snake greeted the family politely and Prince Soma immediately hugged Lizzie and struck up conversation with the Marquis and Edward. They got along famously. Frances smiled smugly and led a blushing Lizzie to Ciel, Sebastian standing behind him. 'Take care of my girl.' She demanded before going off to socialize with other members of society.

Ciel was still gazing upon his fiancée. He was fourteen! And she… was grown up. The dress she wore had a low neckline that had lace playing at her ample bosom and the ribbon around her neck that covered her contract seal was white and bowed so that one end was longer. Ciel wanted to reach out and take it off. Catherine smirked secretly behind her lady. 'Y-you look beautiful, Lizzie.' Ciel cursed internally as he stuttered just slightly.

'Thank you, Ciel!' she said quiet but excited and he offered her his hand. She too it instantly and so the party began.

Lizzie had to mingle with other people of course and even Catherine had to. Dancing with Prince Soma, Edward, Snake and a few other men… Her brother caught her for a dance though so she knew he wanted to talk. 'What is it?'

'Can't I just dance with my sister?' He mocked, spinning her around and making her laugh softly. 'Lady Elizabeth seems… coy.'

'Master Ciel's having… speech issues?' Catherine grinned, she knew it would work.

'Speechless would be more accurate. The seductive looks and sweet whispers are a bit too much for my young master to handle. Is her fan enchanted?' He asked his cunning sister who laughed mischievously.

'No, she just knows how to use it properly.' Catherine laughed, allowing her eyes to flash demon red. 'Don't be fooled though, after her journal… you should know, there are poison blades hidden in it.' Sebastian merely smiled.

'I expect nothing less.'

PART FOUR

It was when Sebastian and Catherine were dancing that Ciel took Lizzie's hand, put a finger to his lips with a smile that the birthday girl though she might faint from the image of her fiancée reacting to her coyness. He pulled her out to the garden maze, turning corners as he ran, hand in hers. She felt entirely wicked, running from the party with her fiancée in the secretive gardens.

He finally pulled her to a stop in the very center of the maze where white roses were in full bloom and the pure white gazebo shined. Her heart fluttered. 'Beautiful!' she whispered breathlessly. 'Why are we here, Ciel?'

When she looked at him, he was closer than she thought, her back pressed to the rose hedge. 'I'm going to give you my present now.' He said quietly, mesmerizing her with a soft sweet kiss, pulling away but taking her hand and leading her to sit in the only chair in the gazebo.

She watched as he pulled off his gloves and picked up a violin. She gazed at his slender bandaged fingers as they positioned on the violin perfectly and a beautiful, enchanting melody she had never heard before resounded within the little gazebo. It was a complex song and she realized he must've worked his fingers hard, practicing it, hence the bandages.

The song was haunting yet in uplifting tones, something dangerous and yet comforting. It was a stunning piece. It resonated inside her, making her spine to shiver and her ribs to tremble. She couldn't even close her eyes to the music. Ciel was gorgeous as he played, eyes shut and moving slightly as his hurt fingers danced delicately with the intricate music. When the final note ended, he set down the violin quietly. She got up on unsure legs and stepped forward and he took her hands.

'It's called The Witch's Ballad. I wrote it for you.' He spoke softly. She wanted to tear up. It was the most meaningful present she'd ever gotten. Ciel had written a piece for her.

She lifted their hands and with slight hesitation, she kissed his fingers gently, making his eye go wide. Then she leaned forward and placed a firm, delicious kiss on his lips which he returned. When they pulled away, eyes half-lidded and breath shallow and slow, she whispered to him. 'I love it as much as I do you.'

The servants watched from various hiding places, silently whooping and exchanging high fives whilst Catherine and Sebastian congratulated themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Prince Soma visits Ciel who is spending time with Lizzie. Catherine meets Agni for the first time and notices what Sebastian has failed to. She reveals his true nature and secrets spill out everywhere. Catherine pulls another party in for a future battle of her own making.**

'Ciel!' Prince Soma exclaimed running in through the mansion doors. Sebastian merely smiled and greeted Agni instead who entered in a more modest manor.

'Soma!' Lizzie exclaimed back instead, jumping to her feet. Ciel paused, teacup to his lips in surprise. That was her adopted elder brother or so the prince had said before. The purple haired boy immediately redirected his attention.

'Lizzie! How wonderful to see you! But… are you shorter?' He wondered innocently. Lizzie giggled.

'No, silly! You've gotten taller!' She laughed at his ridiculousness. Catherine observed quietly as Sebastian and Agni approached. 'Agni! Nice to see you again.' The young girl smiled.

Agni returned it peacefully and bowed. 'Likewise, Miss Lizzie.' He answered politely.

Catherine smiled serenely as Soma bounded to her like a happy puppy. 'I have not met you yet, lady servant. Do you belong to Ciel?' he asked bluntly.

It might have seemed a bit rude but Catherine could see he was just a child at heart, blatantly honest. 'I am Lady Elizabeth's personal maid, Catherine. It is a pleasure to meet you, young prince.' She introduced with a curtsey, conveniently leaving out her surname.

'Same here. This is my butler, Agni!' He introduced in return, not at all frightened of her as he was of Sebastian. The silver-haired servant bowed to her in greeting.

'You bear much resemblance to Sebastian, Catherine.' Agni commented just to let the prince know what he was missing. Catherine didn't mind. It would've come out sooner or later.

'Why, thank you. He's my brother.' She said with a smile that resembled more of Sebastian's. The demon butler shook his head slightly but a smile was etched on his lips.

'Y-you're Sebastian's sister?' Soma stuttered slightly. Lizzie sent a confused look at the usually carefree prince act so nervous. Agni didn't seem fazed but sent a quick glance to Lizzie which Catherine saw.

'Don't worry, my brother and I are different.' She spoke, but addressed more to Agni, causing the Indian butler to stare at her, struck with something akin to shock.

'Is something the matter, Catherine?' Lizzie asked, quietly, drawn away slightly from her cute nature. Ciel turned his sharp eyes to Sebastian who sported a slightly confused look.

'Nothing that requires immediate attention, my lady. If it pleases you, I will take care of it after dinner preparations.' Catherine replied ominously. Lizzie understood though and nodded, finishing her cup of tea. She linked arms with Soma and Ciel and tugged them away cheerily.

'Come on, I'll teach you both to fence while the servants handle dinner!' she offered in a tone that wouldn't accept refusals. Catherine watched her lady go with a sigh. Fencing… she hoped sincerely Lizzie would remember to hold back.

'I can help Sebastian in your place, if you would like to see to Miss Lizzie's affairs.' Agni offered politely, sweating on the inside. Catherine broke into a crooked smile whilst trying to hold back laughter.

'That's nice of you, Agni but I'm sure three people of our _skills_ can finish dinner preparations must faster.' Catherine said, lacing the word with emphasis. Sebastian's brows furrowed as he looked at the other butler.

'You're rather excited today, sister.' Sebastian commented offhandedly, following her into the kitchens with Agni. She looked back with a devilish smile.

'It must be that gorgeous silver hair.' She teased, causing Agni to blush in embarrassment and avert his eyes shyly. Sebastian resisted the urge to growl at his sister's utter indecency.

PART TWO

Dinner went on perfectly fine but Catherine noted Soma was looking at Lizzie in awe and Ciel was slightly tired out. And the green-eyed girl blushed in apologetic nature. Agni was acting nervous. It was strange. Soma was beginning to notice. Sebastian was frustrated at the inside joke he seemed to be excluded from and Catherine… she was planning on a nice after dinner show.

'Have you dealt with it yet, Catherine?' Lizzie asked nonchalantly, after the dishes were cleared.

'If my lady would allow it, I would like to do this publicly.' Catherine stated, making Agni look at her in wide eyed fear.

Lizzie touched the top of her head, smoothing her hair before glancing at a curious Ciel. She had promised him no secrets since the day he had read her journal. 'Very well.'

Catherine smacked her hands together in a prayer like fashion, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were demon red and a large store of magic surrounded her. Sebastian blinked. Agni stared. This side of Catherine was rarely seen so clearly, it scared the prince enough that he took a step back. 'Revelation.' She murmured.

The magic that surrounded her flew out in a wide circle then. Agni jump to avoid it but it reached every part of the room before dissipating. One second passed, then another… Lizzie's neck ribbon broke along with Ciel's eyepatch, showing off glowing contract seals. Soma stared before staring at him oken skin which emitted a glowing gold aura.

'Catherine…' Sebastian said warningly as his eyes went demonic.

'Be patient, brother.' Catherine rebuked him calmly, furry ears and a tail growing from the top of her head and lower back respectively. Lizzie also grew ears that were a light tan-like colour and softer than Catherine's. A white-tipped fox's tail appeared too and she patiently waited for Ciel's reaction. He just stared.

'You're rather cute, Lizzie.' He said, probably stunned. She blushed and stuttered out an explaination.

'This spell shows people for what they really are. Every witch has an animal that is represented by them.' She muttered, her eyes watching the butlers as Ciel and Soma were.

'That's right, my lady. All demons have black wings.' Catherine spoke calmly, black wings exploding from her back. Sebastian's wings also appeared and he glared at his sister before turning his eyes to his friend who was holding his head in panic.

He fell to his knees and Soma started forward, worry in his eyes but Lizzie held him back. Then from Agni's back exploded a pair of divine, grey wings. He hung his head in shame. He had been found out. Sebastian stared, he had believed Agni to be human. How had he missed this? How did Catherine know? 'Agni?' Soma called out, still worried. When Agni looked up to the sound if his voice, everyone saw his teary glowing grey eyes.

Catherine approached him and knelt by the man with a soft smile. 'How did you…?' Agni asked helplessly. It was over, everyone knew now. His prince knew.

'I told you. My brother and I are different. A fallen angel of your level can hide from any demon, even Sebastian. But I'm a demon witch. A witch can do many things. I sensed two holy beings enter this house today.' She spoke and looked back to see Soma standing there, looking at his butler.

'Forgive me!' Agni cried out, bowing his head before Soma. 'I've lied to you!'

'What are you talking about? Everybody knows you're an angel!' Soma laughed cheerily, placing a hand on the shaking man's shoulder. Everyone looked at the prince as if he was insane. 'Why else would you revere me as your god?' he said simply.

Catherine chuckled at the young prince's logic. Agni looked up in wonder and Soma extended his hand which was taken instantly. Catherine looked to her left to see her brother's ungloved hand, bearing the contract seal. She smiled and allowed him to help her up, her own seal bright on her hand. Lizzie sighed and seated herself carefully so as not to squish her tail.

'Catherine, how long are we going to be like this?' She asked, exasperated.

'An hour.'

'I think that hour will be put to good use explaining everything including why you did this in the first place.' Lizzie spoke, her cute manner gone, despite her current fuzziness. All eyes turned to the demon witch.

Catherine smiled and placed a hand over her heart. 'As my lady wishes.' She opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by Soma's childishly raised hand. She smiled at him to continue.

'Why am I glowing?' He asked timidly, now knowing what she was capable of.

'You are to Agni what my lady is to me but in a divine way. You're a mortal god. A fallen angel that does not wander into hell chooses a new god to follow. I'm quite sure at one point in your life, you must have saved him… that was you accepting a fallen angel.' She explained to the young boy simply. Ciel spluttered but said nothing. Honestly, Soma, a god? Nonetheless, a mortal one.

'He must be quite the angel.' Sebastian said but there was not a hint of contempt.

'Put out because you couldn't sense you friend?' Catherine taunted, her tail swishing. 'I'd be surprised if you could. Agni is an angel of devotion. It's rare for them to fall at all. So whatever the reason is for his being here, he probably won't say.'

Agni looked away but his wings ruffled uneasily. 'You've yet to explain why you've revealed me.'

'I'm getting there. As I hinted before to you, I'm not interested in devouring my lady's soul but Sebastian is a true demon and therefore, once the contract is completed, Ciel's soul will be consumed.' She said slowly, watching Soma take this in and turn from scared to angry.

'He can't do that!' Soma protested, making Lizzie tense and Ciel's eyes harden.

'I know that. I planned to save Master Ciel because he is a friend to my god.' Agni spoke, watching his prince.

'But it might not succeed, as strong as you are, so is my brother. Besides, your method would leave Ciel mortal, correct? In the end, he'd still die and leave my lady behind. So… I would like to propose a new plan.' Catherine offered slyly.

'You're making this difficult for me, sister.' Sebastian spoke, irritated but Lizzie had a smug possessive look on her features, her ears twitching.

'I'm fulfilling my contract, brother.' She retorted mockingly before turning back to Soma and Agni. 'My lady's contract is to protect and love Master Ciel for eternity. May I call on your help?' she asked, extending her hand to Soma instead.

The prince grasped her hand firmly and shook it. 'We will help ensure Ciel's safety. Agni?' Soma stated, glancing at the fallen angel. He smiled apologetically at his demon friend but bowed to his god.

'Jo ajna.'

Sebastian smiles wryly at his sister and friend. There's going to be a very interesting battle in the future and as if reading his thoughts, Agni returned to him a knowing smile and Catherine, a mischievous one. A very interesting battle indeed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Catherine meets up with her former apprentice, Zanna, who has travelled to England and decides to visit her old teacher. Lizzie learns the true bond between witch and apprentice and takes a liking to Zanna. She also orders Catherine to assist her with matchmaking the ex-apprentice with Snake! (P.S. Chapter spam is coming soon due to the trauma of losing my pendrive and then finding it again!)**

Elizabeth was walking back to her home, Catherine following her serenely. There had taken the route through the park today. But as they were crossing the small wooden bridge, Lizzie froze. 'No need for alarm, my lady. I am already aware.' Catherine smiled as a young woman flipped out of a nearby tree and onto the bridge, grinning.

'As sharp as always, you must be proud of your new apprentice. She found me quick.' The foreign woman spoke. She was well dressed but in an attire that was far too scandalous to belong to England. She was beautiful though with her sun-kissed skin, sharp violet eyes and dark purple hair.

Lizzie wasn't fazed at all by her sudden appearance, clearly by her words and what Lizzie could sense, she was a witch. 'My name is Elizabeth Middleford. How do you know Catherine?' Lizzie asked politely.

'Zanna, no last name!' The girl grinned. 'I'm her former apprentice.'

'Really? It's nice to meet you, would you like to come over for tea? I'd love to have a chat with you!' Lizzie gushed and so it was. The three travelled the short distance to Lizzie's home, making sure not to speak of anything witchcraft until they were within safe doors. Luckily, Edward and the Marquis were away on a training trip and Frances was having social tea with a friend.

Catherine prepared tea and snacks swiftly before joining her two students in Lizzie's drawing room. 'Catherine is a nicer name than the one I gave you.' Zanna commented as she accepted the cup of tea.

'Thank you. So what brings you to England, Zanna?' Catherine replied, questioning the lovely-looking witch.

'I've decided to move here. Italy chased me out with the pitchforks so I had to stage my death.' The young woman laughed and Lizzie giggled along.

'Again? You never were very careful.' Catherine sighed.

'I thought an apprenticeship was meant to last an eternity though?' Elizabeth wondered, sipping her tea.

Violet eyes showed a flash of sadness. 'My contract was terminated due to… well, a family problem you could say.'

'She murdered my previous apprentice.' Catherine spoke simply, her voice held not a hint of malice.

'How many apprentices did you have?' Lizzie asked in disbelief. Zanna choked back laughter.

'Just the two besides yourself, my lady. My first apprentice turned from my teachings and broke the contract, she tried to kill me. So Zanna being my current apprentice, killed her.' The demon witch said, hiding her expression. Inside however, she had an essence that was not completely demonic and she felt a familiar pang of heartache. Lizzie and Zanna saw it but only one understood.

'The bond between a witch and her apprentice is much more than what you've experienced yet, Lizzie.' Zanna explained and though confused, Lizzie's eyes softened slightly.

'It was much like losing a daughter to another. Ordinarily I would've killed Zanna but I could no more stand accepting her than I could kill her. So I broke the contract. But… she is still my daughter.' Catherine said with a gentle smile on her face.

Lizzie gazed with wide green eyes as Catherine kissed the top of Zanna's head and stroked Lizzie's cheek. Then the demon witch disappeared to go organize the servants and take care of dinner. The two witches smiled and continued their conversation lightly.

PART TWO

'How did it come to this?' Catherine asked Lizzie discreetly as they travelled to the Phantomhive Manor.

'As a witch, the animal which she represents is a snake so I thought of him immediately. Didn't you?' Lizzie questioned back with a beaming smile.

'Of course I did but she was never here before…'

'But she's here now!' Lizzie said, cutting off Catherine's sentence. 'Help me put them together!'

Catherine gave up the protest and placed her hand over her heart in the repetitive action. 'As my lady wishes.' Thank god, Zanna had chosen to ride in the front with the driver.

They pulled into the Manor and the carriage left as the three walked up the steps. The door opened before anyone had a chance to knock. It was Snake who opened the door however. 'I caught your scent, Miss Lizzie, Catherine. Says Emily. Do you have a snake with you?' He asked curiously.

'That would be me.' Zanna spoke sweetly, taking note of his slanted green eyes and the scales on his skin. She blinked once revealing a pointed snake's pupil in her eyes instead. Snake blushed in the same manner Sebastian would when presented with a feline.

'Welcome, please come in. Says Dan. Black and Smile will be down soon.' He spoke.

'Black? Don't tell me…' Zanna asked Catherine, her eyes bright.

'His current name is Sebastian. Snake calls him and Ciel differently.' Lizzie answered for her maid.

'So your name is Snake.' She said in understanding, earning a nod from the serpentine man. 'Mine's Zanna.'

'Fang.' He translated briefly.

'Do you speak Italian?' She asked in pleasant surprise.

'Emily told me. Says myself.' He spoke, trying his best not to step back as Zanna walked to him at a perfectly normal pace and leaned in close to his neck. Ciel paused as he saw this strange sight whilst coming down the stairs.

Zanna hissed by his collar for a moment and Snake blushed brightly with wide eyes as it caused a viper to emerge and curl around her shoulders like a scarf. 'Such a lovely viper.' Zanna cooed, her voice holding a snake-like quality.

'You can speak to snakes! Says Dan.' He hissed, his voice now similar to hers in his surprise.

'Zanna. I didn't think my sister's old apprentice would find her way to England.' Sebastian greeted, coming to join them.

'Another witch?' Ciel asked, inspecting the pretty woman who had made friends with Snake's snakes.

'Another human?' Zanna asked in the exact same tone. But she smiled and extended her hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet my sister's fiancée.'

'Likewise.' Ciel replied, looking at Lizzie as he heard the word 'sister'. Ciel had Zanna introduced to the rest of the servants so they'd know not to kill her and Finny and Bard had complimented her beauty cheerily.

As it turned out, Lizzie and Catherine didn't have to do much to push the two snake-related people together. They merely mentioned it to Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel sighed in exasperation but proposed to have lunch with the servants out in the gardens, the most romantic place in the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian went into more elaborate plans though.

Zanna simply attracted snakes to her, the serpents that were scattered throughout the compound flocked to Snake and Zanna. Except one. 'Is something wrong, Snake?' Zanna asked.

'Wordsworth is missing. Says Keats.' Snake muttered, his brows drawing together in concern.

He looked at her surprised when she stood up abruptly. 'What are you waiting for? I'll help you look!' She said simply, pulling him to his feet when he didn't move fast enough for her liking.

'You kidnapped his snake?' Ciel questioned his butler.

'Catherine killed it.' Sebastian redirected. The two contract bearers stared at the demon witch who shot a dirty look at her brother.

'I did not! I just put a spell on it.' She corrected.

'That stopped its heartbeat.' Sebastian added.

'Yes. Wait, no. Damn it, Sebastian! It's not dead permanently!' she growled at the smirking butler for messing up her speech.

'What was the point of that?!' Lizzie demanded frantically, knowing how Snake saw his slippery friends like family.

'Zanna uses a flute in much of her magic. She'll charm the snake back to life. That should get Snake's attention.' Catherine explained smugly. Ciel shook his head as Sebastian struggled not to laugh.

'Snake charmer's music… makes him faint.' Ciel muttered but his mouth twitched.

'It doesn't matter, Zanna seems to think everyone faints for the same reason human women do. She'll take the necessary action.' Catherine said wryly.

'Human women faint usually because of a tight corset.' Lizzie said suspiciously. Ciel already worked out what was coming.

'Necessary action would mean loosening clothes.' Sebastian chuckled, amused.

PART THREE

'Is that blood?' Zanna wondered, sniffing the air. Snake did the same and froze before taking off and following its scent. He didn't even realize it wasn't snake's blood. Zanna ran after him and bumped into his back as he stared up, a horrified look on his face.

Wordsworth lay limp amongst the branches, there was blood on the tree. Zanna didn't fall for it though. 'I smell magic.' She muttered to herself. She pulled out a silver flute that caught Snake's eye. He looked at her and she smiled. 'A witch can do many things.'

Then she began to play. It was a warm lilting melody that carried an entrancing magic. It coaxed Wordsworth's body out of its spell of momentary death and as if it woke from its sleep, slithered by the branches to her. Snake watched with wide eyes that began to close quickly, his head spinning. When his eyes closed the music had stopped but he dropped to the ground anyway and Zanna heard the quiet panic hissing of Dan and the louder sounds of nervousness from his other snakes.

It did nothing to help her own panic. 'Snake?!' She exclaimed, falling to her knees and ripping open his blazer and vest, revealing the pale skin that gleamed with scales here and there. 'Snake, wake up!' she urged, shaking him as worry made her eyes shift to their slit pupils.

Snake didn't stay down for long and he made a small sound as he blinked his eyes open slowly. He saw a closer than appropriate Zanna and Wordsworth, healthy and alive. He broke into a smile that revealed his sharp canines, it shocked Zanna, making her eyes widen. 'You saved him!' Snake hissed happily. Pushing himself up on instinct, he pressed his lips to hers as one hand caressed her cheek.

Zanna stayed still for a split second before she returned his kiss eagerly. That's when she noticed it, the delectable taste that assaulted her mouth, attempting to destroy her as it would've with a normal human. She sighed as her eyes fluttered and closed. She slumped and Snake caught her in confusion before seeing her unconscious face and realizing… just what he had done… 'Zanna!' He called frantically, her name sounding like 'tsanna' in his emotional hissing voice.

He picked her up and ran, yelling for help. He ran right back to where they had lunch and Sebastian rushed to take Zanna from him. Catherine gestured to a stone bench, her eyes wide. She had not expected this. Sebastian ripped open the dress carefully and listened to the strange heartbeat. 'Catherine.' Sebastian called to his sister.

The demon witch rushed to Zanna sensing whatever she could as fast as possible. She leaned back in relief. 'It's just poison.' She laughed lightly, turning to Snake. 'I didn't even know you were poisonous!'

All eyes turned to Snake causing him to blush crimson. 'Why… why aren't you…?' He struggled to say. The other servants left at Sebastian's discreet orders. Couldn't have them hearing supernatural things…

'Worried? Poison won't kill her. But a foreign one that she likes will knock her out until her system takes it in.' Catherine explained, fishing out Sebastian's pocket watch. 'She's never been unconscious for more than ten seconds though. You must be toxic.'

'Sorry.' He hissed softly, bowing his head in shame. He had killed a girl a long time ago and he had sworn he'd be more careful…

'Don't worry about it, she won't die. But… she'll wake up in a certain… mood.' Catherine said with a perverted smile, standing as she scooped up Lizzie. Sebastian understood and smirked at Snake before picking up a protesting Ciel.

'What are you doing?!' The young Middleford demanded, squirming.

'Saving your innocence.' Sebastian answered for them both, rushing away.

Zanna moaned as she filtered back into consciousness. Snake leaned over her with a soft expression, not realizing his state of clothing or hers for that matter. When she opened her sharp violet eyes, they were hungry and glazed over.

'Delicious…' she murmured, wrapping her arms around Snake's neck and pulling him down forcefully for a kiss. It quickly turned into a mutual seduction. Everyone inside the Phantomhive Manor politely pretended nothing indecent was happening outside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: The Shinigami Dispatch Society calls Undertaker on what to do about a possible new threat, not knowing that the 'threat' is his consort. Will disapproves and Grell stands up against him! Of course, Catherine walks in like it's her damn house… taking Lizzie on a tour of the whole place. **

'This meeting is called to order.' Undertaker said in a serious voice, sitting on the highest seat, smack center between two rows of shinigami, those of high ranking ascending up to him. On his left was Will and on the right, Grell. He took off his hand and placed it on the table, smoothing his hair back. He remained the only shinigami with no need for glasses. 'Will, explain why a retired old shinigami like me was called…' He drawled in his sweet tone.

Will cleared his throat and spoke. 'There could be a possible threat to us. A witch hybrid.'

Undertaker's face revealed nothing but pleasantry. 'Continue.'

'A half demon, half witch… demons are no friends of ours and we have no qualms with witches but we have suspicions that she's planning to tamper with certain souls.' William explained professionally. Grell fidgeted.

'Incorrect!' Undertaker trilled as if this was a game show. 'She will only tamper with one soul. My lovely dear would have told me if otherwise.' He smiled.

The room filled with murmurs but Undertaker raised his hand for silence. 'Do care to explain please.' Grell asked in a feminine voice but his eyes were sharp.

'Of course, Miss Sutcliffe. Two contracts.' He said, holding up two fingers in a peace sign, tapping them on the table. Sebastian Michaelis is under contract. Catherine Michaelis is under contract. Usually quite simple but due to sibling relations and the nature of the contract, it's become a bit… messy. Regardless of me being her consort, I would've halted her were it in violation of Shinigami Law.' Undertaker spoke simply.

'She _is_ in violation of Shinigami Law.' William said coldly.

'An exception. The soul of Ciel Phantomhive has been sold. Though a body is not to be reanimated without a soul, do remember there are naturally soulless creatures. And a witch of that calibre… can do many things.' He smiled, Catherine loved that last sentence.

'There are no exceptions to Shinigami Law.' William protested while Grell watched carefully.

'That is for me to decide. I wrote the Shinigami Law. I know its flaws.' Undertaker said seriously.

'Your decision is flawed by your relationship with the demon witch.' William said, causing Undertaker's eyes to flash dangerously and his temper to burn. Grell rose from his seat to challenge Will, eye to eye.

'Watch your words, William.' Grell spoke in his ordinary deep voice, not caring to change it into a sweet girlish one. This was a voice that befitted the current most skilled active shinigami. Note: active. 'But if you won't then spit it out!' He demanded.

William glared. The ice to the red-head's fire. 'Catherine Michaelis must be eliminated.' He said with the finality and authority of the most experienced active shinigami. Note: active.

'Bullshit! She's powerful enough to kill more than half the shinigami here. At once!' Grell stepped on Will's idea vigorously. 'She also happens to be Undertaker's consort, regardless of what kind of being she is… She. Is. His. Consort.'

'She is a danger to our kind and is getting in the way of our job, fool. Shinigami Law dictates that any threat or obstruction to shinigami and their work must be destroyed.' William argued in a sub-zero tone.

'She hasn't done anything yet, you stupid idiot! Shinigami Law also states that a shinigami's consort must be protected and a human one, made immortal. A consort of any being.' Grell pounded in this fact with a blazingly passionate voice.

'That rule was made before knowledge of a demon witch hybrid. And now that the situation has appeared, Undertaker is in no position to judge it. And neither can you, who even stoops to a level of a demon.' William retorted.

'That's it!' Grell yelled in rage and the two drew their death scythes and attacked. A single clash resounded as Undertaker's scythe blade came in between. The mortician yanked it back harshly, forcing the two back to their places with the impact. He leaned the scythe on his shoulder and looked at both of them, fighting like children.

'No one here… can judge in my place. So don't speak as though there is another alternative. I have yet to misjudge any soul, threat or unforeseen circumstance. So shut up and sit down.' Undertaker said calmly. The two shinigami sat down wordlessly in the stunned silence. 'Any shinigami that dares to attack my consort will be punished severely.'

'Dominating, no? That's the face of the Elder Shinigami, as you can see, he's King here.' Catherine explained with a smirk as Lizzie looked at the Undertaker with surprised eyes. 'This room is only used for every important meetings held in a state of emergency.'

'There are a lot fewer than I expected. Are shinigami endangered?' Lizzie asked almost innocently, her bright green eyes twinkling. Eric Slingby chuckled to himself.

Catherine grinned in response. 'These are only the members of the Main Reaping Branch. These are the only shinigami authorized to eliminate other beings. So I suppose, they're a little more powerful… They're also known as the Demon Slaying Branch.'

'Hello, Undertaker!' Lizzie greeted from the doors cheerily, not even caring that the nice laughing man she knew had just commanded shinigamis and now wielded a very large, intimidating scythe. She also seemed to not mind anything Catherine had just said.

Undertaker giggled and waved in return. 'Hello, my dears! Do tell me, what brings you here!' He asked playfully though he truly wondered. Catherine and Lizzie walked up the aisle leading to Undertaker's elevated seat.

'Catherine's teaching me all about shinigami today! We just came from the library!' Lizzie said proudly, immensely happy with the field trip.

'How did you even get here?!' Ronald Knox spluttered at his seat in the same row as Grell who merely grinned at Catherine's appearance.

'A witch can do many things.' The demon witch said mysteriously. She turned with her back to Undertaker suddenly, grinning sinisterly at the shinigami. 'I heard a hunt is going on and if it's still going on, I just need to make sure you know exactly who's going to be the prey.'

Lizzie sighed at her teacher's dangerous threat, sending Grell and Undertaker an apologetic smile. William became furious. 'You have no right to barge into a realm that is not yours.' He spoke coldly.

She smiled at him as one would a stupid child. 'This meeting is about me. I came to teach my apprentice but I wouldn't want to trouble Undertaker with my safety. So if you want to fight me, fight me. But I warn you, I can make the dead die again, Spears. You can't take me on.' She warned him.

The cold man fumed along with many shinigami in his row. 'You're just a petty witch.'

'And you're just a sad shinigami who's pissed I beat the crap out of you a certain autumn day in Japan… isn't that right?' Catherine stated, staring down William who froze. 'Anyone who wants to hurt me, go ahead! I'm dying for the target practice!' She laughed, plucking William's scythe from his hand and snatching away his glasses much to his fury.

Undertaker smiled wryly at the trouble she was causing but she jumped up to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 'Sorry for the trouble. It's how I am.' She whispered.

'I'm well aware.' He chuckled in return. But his orders to the shinigami would stand. She jumped down and seated herself before Grell on the table, smiling.

'My lady would like to invite you to an autumn ball. Sebastian needs a partner.' She grinned at the man's pleased face and the blush on his cheek. 'Oh and thanks for defending me. I owe you one for that! Bye, guys!' She said cheerily, waving goodbye to the shinigami as she lead Lizzie out of the room.

Grell's row of shinigami waved back politely while Will and his supporters fumed silently. 'Have a safe trip, Miss Michaelis!' Ronald bid in his happy go lucky way. Catherine smiled back at them genuinely, her demon red eyes sparkling. Undertaker giggled to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: An episode from before any contracts. When Catherine and Sebastian were in hell, Catherine chose the silver-haired King to be her consort. A King she killed when she went to the human world. (A reviewer wanted to see more of hell.)**

'Where have you been?' Sebastian asked, looking down at a five year old looking Catherine. She laughed and grinned, her wolf ears twitching.

'I made myself young to play with a little human boy! He got so scared, he ran away! It was so funny!' She giggled, making Sebastian smile. It had been a while since he'd seen his sister like this. She usually had the looks of a sixteen year old during this time as she had decided. 'Carry me?' she pleaded though she had wings, raising her arms.

Sebastian sighed but bent down to pick her up, setting her on his left shoulder. 'Why haven't you changed back then?' Sebastian asked, walking along the bone dusted grounds. Catherine treated this place like her sand box.

Catherine pouted, her eyes sharp. 'He had a mark deep inside, on the bone of his rib. I wanted it. His mom was a witch and she cursed me.' She complained.

Sebastian frowned. He didn't like that. It made him feel unpleasantly possessive. 'Would you like me to kill her, sister?' he asked, making her smile. He cared for her, in his own black way. She wasn't complaining, she had wanted to rip out a rib from a child.

'That's okay, her soul is gross. I'll go back when he's asleep and take the bone.' Catherine spoke, her red eyes meeting her brother's. She wouldn't want him to taint his hands with such filth. She knew her powerful brother was meant for better things. Then a sharp presence appeared and she squeezed her brother's shoulders.

'My name is Zekiel.' A voice spoke, a form appearing from the shadows. Gold eyes stared at the siblings. 'The King asks your presence.' There was a new King after Catherine rejected the courtship of the first. He was an ass.

'What for?' Sebastian asked with stone eyes. The man smirked. Catherine narrowed her eyes and shot her magic through him and into his mind. He shivered as she rummaged around and pulled it back.

'That was unnecessary.' Zekiel said, staring at Catherine with wariness. Catherine looked at him impassively.

'You didn't answer my brother. But we'll go see the King.' She said, giving her brother a certain look. He nodded, trusting in her decision but he did wonder if she really wanted to see the King in her current state.

'Very well.' Zekiel said and he blinked his eyes once and grinned in a ridiculously wide manner. His mouth opened and Catherine found herself staring into an abyss. Curiosity told her to open up the King's demon and examine his insides. Sebastian glanced at her and smirked. He always knew when she felt so twisted. It made him rather proud. The demon roared loudly but all the two heard was a whisper.

They shut their eyes against a cutting wind that stopped abruptly. When they opened them again, they saw the King's cavern. Sebastian stepped off from the hellfire rocks and onto ice. The cavern was covered in curved icicles and flowers made from unholy cold snow and ice. Catherine shivered and growled at her slight human weakness. Sebastian pretended not to notice and didn't stop her when she jumped off her shoulder, growing into her usual sixteen year old appearance.

'You said she cursed you.' Her brother accused calmly from behind her. She smiled back at him, metal pieces on her dress freezing and ice crystals beginning to decorate her hair.

'I'm the better witch.' She beamed before striding into the cavern. She hadn't taken seven steps when he shifted out from a wall of ice with his pretty silver hair and lovely snowy eyes and skin. He smiled at her serenely. Her eyes grew excited as she stared at him. Pretty… a very pretty demon…

'Hello, little demon witch. I've heard many great things about you.' He murmured, coming close and leaning to her neck casually, taking in her scent. Sebastian came in and watched carefully, he knew this King only wanted Catherine so that he could keep the throne. He also knew his sister realized this but he was beautiful and his sister had a fondness for pretty demons.

The King flickered his eyes to Sebastian quickly before it flickered back to Catherine. He pulled away but caressed her hair with his fingertips, trailing it to her jaw and cheek. 'A gift of courtship.' He spoke, leaving behind a lily of ice, frozen into her hair.

She smiled but it was not a smile that was fooled. She touched the cold flower, shattering it instantly. 'I despise your pathetic courting. I don't like pretty things. Only pretty demons. And I heard you're the prettiest, your Majesty.' She taunted mockingly. It didn't faze the King at all.

'It would depend on your preference, Kana.' He said, using the current name she had given herself. The demon witch is difficult to woo but he must earn her favour to keep his throne. And he must be sure to please her or risk death by her brother.

'I prefer a man with silver hair and one that does not intend to hunt down my brother. You see, if that is your intention as the rumours say, I'll just take your head along with that gorgeous hair.' She said menacingly and the King turned his gaze to Sebastian who stared back stoically.

'She is quite human in a way, isn't she? Very interesting. But her heart is as black as any demon's.' The King praised, keeping his sights in mind. The goal must be achieved. To do that he must be as persistent as the ice of winter but as gentle as snow.

'Her heart is blacker still.' Sebastian boasted.

'But so full of love for you. Tell me, my dear…' He spoke, taking her hands in his and kissing them both. It left a chill under her skin that caused her demon blood to melt it. The result was the quickest change of temperature that would never be recorded by man. 'If I satisfy and please you and agree not to harm your brother, will you love me as well? I don't believe I've ever been loved with a love so tainted.'

'I don't know.' She said honestly and the truth fell from her mouth in a shivering tone. 'You'll have to try it out.' Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If his sister truly enjoyed the company of the current King, then he would not compete for the throne.

'I suppose I'll do just that.' The demon King smiled.

A certain look entered her eyes then. 'But I warn you, my consorts must stay with me forever.'

The King's face softened considerably, even for an ice demon. 'I will never leave your side.' And there was no lie in his voice, only sincerity.

PART TWO

The King pulled on his robes, wincing as his pride suffered. Demon males were not often submissive to their counterparts. But his dear lover was fond of being dominant over him. He blamed it on her strong fierce nature and his lithe feminine body. The only part of him that was uninjured was his head. He ran his hand through his silver hair. She would not pull on it even in her lust. She loved it very apparently, gently combing through his long mane with her fingertips. It may be the only time she becomes gentle, it made him feel quite peculiar. Confused but not unpleasant in the slightest.

His demon white skin was decorated with marks of red and purple bruises. Demon skin was not easily injured but… she wasn't a witch for nothing. He touched his damaged lip, other than the small cut where she had bitten in, he could feel a certain numbness on his tongue. As her magic grew, a demon poison began to form within her as it does with all witches. A full witch could kill a demon with a kiss if they were strong enough. But hers was not lethal enough to kill but it would weaken him for about an hour or so.

He tied his robes and was about to walk out when Catherine entered, completely nude. She was certainly a sight, her midnight hair and crimson eyes were a stark contrast to his white ice fortress. He raised a fine brow at her but smiled gently, tilting his head while unknowingly showing off the mark on his neck where she had bitten in. 'Have you been wandering the cavern naked, Kana?'

'Yes, there was an urgent matter I needed to attend to. I didn't have time to put on any clothes.' She said quietly, looking at him with blank eyes. She shivered once and in an instant, he draped his own robe over her and scooped her flowing hair out from the neck of the clothing. He always made sure to take good care of her, it was strange how he was not bothered by her human weaknesses.

'Whatever was so urgent?' he asked, leading her to sit on the bed. She loved his bed and he often found her lounging on it, stretching herself on the sheets or curling up for a nap.

Her eyes shifted to his bare body, taking in the damage she had done. 'I did that, didn't I?' She questioned quietly, ignoring his query. She touched a bruise on his shoulder, stepping into his arms. He clasped them around her, gentle as always. 'I'm sorry, Dagon.' She whispered softly.

His eyes went wide. Not once in their time together has she ever apologized for hurting him during their bouts of lust. 'Is something wrong?' He questioned, noticing now her gaze wasn't blank, there was a slight sadness.

'My brother's gone. He went to go contract a soul.'

He furrowed his brows. Sebastian was a demon, of course, he would contract a soul as any demon would. 'I don't understand.'

'I know you don't.' She sighed, placing her palm to his cheek and stroking the skin beneath his unholy snow eyes. A witch knew many things. She knew he was a demon and not one like Sebastian. Though he did feel something for her, he couldn't identify it. He wouldn't understand how human she was. 'I wonder if these eyes can see me or if they're as blind as they seem.'

'I can see you perfectly.' He assured caringly.

But she knew he couldn't and he would never be able to. It was just how he was. A witch is gifted with knowledge. A demon was like that, she knew. It wasn't his fault. Her brother was the only one that had any chance. He sounded like he cared, his voice held all the proper tones and even a hint of emotion but she knew it wasn't real. 'I just miss him. It's a human thing.' She explained, knowing he wouldn't understand anyway.

'I will make you happy.' He promised, smiling at her. She smiled back, knowing he would fail no matter how sincerely he tried. But he was trying.

'I know you will.' She said gently, the lie leaving a bitter taste she had never tasted before. This was the first time lying was hard for her.

Never in her life had she wanted to cry so badly. Because a witch knew many things. So she knew when she left to find her brother, the King, her current consort, would lose the throne along with his life. Something he didn't deserve. But it won't stop her from leaving.

She wished she could save him. But she knew she couldn't. Because a witch knew many things, a witch is gifted with knowledge.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: Catherine has three earrings on her left ear which she refuses to take off. When Lizzie wonders why, Zanna tells her. Catherine interrupts and elaborates. This episode shows what happened to Catherine's past consorts and why she chose to contract Lizzie.**

Elizabeth Middleford was curious. Extremely so. She discreetly glanced as her maid tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she tidied up the already clean room. Even her mother had asked Catherine about the piercings on her ear to which the maid politely and expertly deviated from the topic. There must be something special about those things. It was strange for any woman, much less a maid to have three earrings on one ear. Improper, even.

But she would not question her about it. That would be rude and unladylike of Lizzie. Besides, she might refuse and Lizzie didn't want to have to give her an order for this sort of thing. But she really wanted to know! So she did the next best thing. She called up Zanna for an unexpected afternoon tea. And here they were, chatting about something silly drivel…

'Catherine, prepare some tea and snacks for us, please.' Lizzie asked sweetly. Catherine smiled and bowed, leaving the room to do as her lady asked.

She frowned the moment she stepped out, displeased that Lizzie would not ask her queries directly. Catherine liked to think her relationship with Lizzie was an easier one than Sebastian's and Ciel's… which it was regardless. She sighed but planned out a menu as she headed for the kitchens. Lucky for her, Sebastian taught her how to cook. Meanwhile, Zanna pulled her feet up onto the chair excitedly.

'Go on, what's eating you?' the snake witch wondered, violet eyes sparkling.

'I wanted to ask you about Catherine's earrings. You always seem to know so much about her.' Lizzie said, cutting straight to the point lest her maid return too quickly.

Zanna grinned and tapped Lizzie's button nose playfully. 'I was with her for a long time, you'd know things if you had patience too… or if you have awesome spy skills, like me! Anyway, her earrings represent her consorts.' Zanna stated.

Lizzie's eyes widened. 'I thought Undertaker was her consort. She has more?!' The little girl asked disbelievingly.

'Of course not!' Zanna corrected hurriedly. 'She had previous consorts before him. When a consort dies, a witch can replace them with another, if she likes.' She told her.

Lizzie nodded her head in understanding and relief. So she wouldn't actually have to look around every corner of England like a paranoid fool searching for Catherine's consorts… 'So she had three before Undertaker?'

'Uh huh.' Zanna uttered with a smile. 'A little boy, a Japanese girl and a demon King.'

'I always find myself wondering how you manage to get your hands on these bits of information, Zanna.' Catherine spoke swiftly, entering the room.

Lizzie jumped at her voice. 'Catherine! I thought you were making tea!'

The demon maid chuckled. 'The other servants feel as if I might be monopolizing all the tasks you want completed so they forcefully took over for me. Sweet of them, now Zanna?' Catherine asked, a slightly demanding tone.

Zanna giggled nervously, toying with a lock of her lustrous hair. 'Sebastian tells me lots. I'm his kitty supplier.'

Catherine sighed with a certain tone. 'I knew that obsession was going to cost me something. Apparently it was my privacy.'

At this point, Lizzie felt guilty. 'Sorry, Catherine. I couldn't control my curiosity.'

Catherine blinked at her lady's apology, surprised. 'Then ask me, my lady.'

Lizzie stopped for a while, contemplating. Zanna sat comfortably, expecting a good story. 'Will you tell me about your past consorts, please?' Lizzie asked confidently, not a hint of hesitation.

Catherine smiled in approval. She always wished to see the strength of her apprentices for not one of her apprentices, previous or current, were weak. 'As my lady wishes.'

PART TWO(flashback)

A young demon witch ran through the woods. Her brother was on contract somewhere within the state, he chose to because she finally found a friend! It hadn't been very long since she left the village of her birth parents. Maybe a year. She was seven now. She was big enough to take care of herself during the day until her brother come back at night.

'Kara!' A little boy called to her. He had a shock of white hair but his eyes were as black as her midnight hair.

She never minded that name when he said it, he said her name so warmly. 'Wariea!' She called back happily, hugging him.

All the other kids in town avoided her, they heard rumours from the village. They thought she was a monster like her parents did. But Wariea lived in the forest, he had no parents to tell him she was a monster. When she found him she told him anyway but he didn't care. The kids didn't play with him either because he was an orphan boy. She loved him though.

'Let's go to our tree house!' He beamed at her brightly, pulling a giggling Kara with him.

She had made the tree house for them. She used her magic to untwist the tree trunk and make a room underground. She had thought he'd run away but he watched it like the other kids watched fireworks. He called her amazing. It had made her blush. He jumped into the hollow trunk and she jumped in after him. He was fearless. She loved that about him.

When they sat in the room on a bunch of blankets that made his bed, she turned to him with an anxious smile. 'Wariea, do you wanna be my consort?'

'What's that?' he asked, smiling though he was confused.

'A consort is like… a very important person to a witch like me. It means that we'll always be loyal to each other and protect each other forever…' She trailed, not sure how to explain it herself. In the next moment, she was tackled to the ground in a cosy hug.

'Sure! I'll always protect you, Kara! I wanna stay with you forever!' he promised childishly. But he meant every single word. The desires of a child are so pure… She hugged him back closely.

But everyone knows by now, a child's desires don't come true… they never do. So it was when one night, after sunset when they lost track of time, a common predator watched in the forest. Kara's scent was enticing it. And so taken in her joy of playing with Wariea, she didn't notice until, she strayed too close to its hiding spot.

The lynx roared as it leapt at her. But a rough impact made her fall to the left and Wariea took the beast's blow instead. She scrambled back and growled at the large cat, flashing her demon eyes dangerously. The predator fled, knowing this creature was a grave danger. The moment it left, she looked down at Wariea, smiling at her with his body torn up and blood splattered on his face, warm in the cold night.

'A good consort has to protect his witch.' He breathed slowly, his black eyes shining with tears. Kara's own tears fell on his cheek, mixing with his blood. Her magic was not strong enough to save him, not yet.

'I could've fought it!' she argued. And true, she very well could've but of course, she wouldn't have been unharmed.

'A good consort takes care of his witch first.' He said softly, ever innocent. Kara cried even harder.

'Don't go!' She begged him, her only friend, her first consort. She wished she hadn't filled his head and heart with all the stuff about being a consort.

'I'm sorry, Kara.' He smiled, twining his fingers with hers, wetting them with his blood. It was hurting him though to see her cry but he didn't have to energy to get up and hug her. He knew why and he cried too, quietly. 'I wanna stay with you forever.'

She stayed there and cried silently, only letting out quiet whimpers, audible only in the silence of the night. Her despair reached out and grabbed his soul as his fingers slackened their hold on her hand, storing it safely away. It wasn't long before Sebastian came, feeling his sister's deep distress. The demon stared at the mauled body of the little boy.

'Brother…' she looked up at him sadly. He held his arms out to her and she let him pick her up, carrying her back to their small home. That same night, he finished the contract and took her out of the country.

PART THREE(flashback)

Sebastian took her to Japan where he contracted another soul. This time, she changed her name. She couldn't bear if someone were to call her Kara after Wariea. Since she was in Japan, she called herself Kairi. She stayed like a hermit in the large feudal house Sebastian purchased, wandering its corridors or sitting at the edge of the garden, watching the cherry blossoms bloom and the carp in the pond swim peacefully.

She rarely went out. But she was adventurous by nature. She could not be tied down to one place. So she went to school. She looked about the right age. Just around thirteen or fourteen. She went to school. And she was picked on. She quickly decided she wasn't going to be the pitiful girl. She picked up her fists and sung them in rage. She wasn't much of a fighter without her magic though and she was reluctant to use that.

She didn't have to though, in a blur of skilled movement, her bullies were out cold on the ground and in the wake of destruction was a short red-haired girl, though you couldn't tell unless you had sharp eyes. She was quite the tomboy. She grinned like a fox and helped the demon witch from the ground. 'Hey, akuma.'

She froze instantly. 'What?'

'Demon. You were exactly like a demon the way you went at them. It was awesome.' The girl complimented. 'I'm Akane, your new school's resident ass-kicker.'

'My name's Kairi. I just moved here. My Japanese isn't very good.' She said apologetically, shy. She just got her ass saved by a human.

'That's okay. I can teach you! I'll teach you how to fight too, akuma!' Akane teased, blue eyes sparkling in mischief.

That was how it went. Kairi became close to Akane, after school, they'd go to Kairi's house and Akane would teach her the art of ass-kicking as she called it. And being a demon witch, Kairi learned fast. One day, they were trying on kimonos except Akane kept insisting on putting on Sebastian's. Kairi giggled as she hung up the kimonos, cutting her hand on the edge of the cupboard door.

She growled instinctively as her eyes flashed from her pitch black to her demon red. She stopped right then, realizing she wasn't alone. She looked up at a shocked Akane. Shit, she was never good at hiding her demonic tendencies. 'Yappari! I knew you were a demon!' Akane yelled triumphantly.

'Only half!' Kairi defended, trying to change her eyes back in her agitated state.

'Like I care!' The red head exclaimed, clasping Kairi's shocked face and crushing her lips to the demon witch's. After discussions and explanations, a week later, Akane became her new consort.

But everyone knows… young love never lasts long. But not in the way everyone assumes. On an autumn day, in a relatively peaceful Japan, Akane died of an undetectable virus. Kairi didn't even have a chance to save her consort. But she didn't give up. In her last moments, a shinigami appeared. 'Begone, you'll not devour this soul, demon.' A young man said, adjusting his glasses as he stared at her in disgust.

She growled at him. 'This is my consort, you bastard. I'm not going to let some shinigami prick reap my girl!' Her eyes flashed red as she protected a dying Akane from something the young girl couldn't see.

'Kairi, I'm dead anyway.' Akane muttered reassuringly.

'No!' Kairi denied, tossing a spell towards William. He was still a young shinigami. But his death scythe was just as dangerous as any other. She'd have to be careful. One little cut could reap Akane.

'You're obstructing me, abomination. Even the human has accepted her fate.' William said, irritated that he was being held up.

Kairi denied it over and over again as she fought off William. She knew she couldn't keep Akane alive forever. She wasn't trying to. She just needed to make sure the shinigami didn't get it. 'Hey, Akane, would you have stayed with me forever?' she asked, breathing heavily from fighting off William's attacks. He was young but talented.

'You know it, babe.' Akane breathed hoarsely, grinning just like she did when she first saved Kairi from those bullies. She closed her eyes.

That was permission right there. In just a quick moment, Kairi stole the soul and whisked it safely inside her for the time being. She flicked William on the forehead, grabbing away his glasses so that he was too blind to attack her. 'Sorry, shinigami. She's my consort. You can't have her.' Then she was gone.

PART THREE(I'm definitely not retyping the part I already wrote. Refer to previous chapter if you can't remember. I'm taking it as Catherine told them the whole thing.)

Catherine smiled gently as she tucked back her hair over her left ear and pointed to the silver studs and ring in turn, from the bottom to the top. 'Wariea. Akane. Dagon… Kara. Kairi. Kana. Their souls are contained inside my piercings along with the names I left behind. That's why I never take them off. My consorts stay with me forever, no matter the circumstance.'

'How do you even recover from losing so many consorts?' Lizzie asked quietly. The young Middleford knew if Ciel ever died, she'd never recover. Even Zanna was solemn.

'Very difficultly. Wariea died when I was seven, Akane when I was fourteen and Dagon… he was killed three days after I left hell, which was the same week I contracted to you Lizzie.' Catherine said honestly. She smiled at her apprentice then. 'But you know, you reminded me of Akane, the way you fought that night, so strong. In fact all my apprentices, including you, Zanna, remind me of Akane.'

'Is that why you contracted me?' Lizzie asked, eyes wide and glistening.

'Part of. But I can see Dagon in Ciel, the way he's gentle only with you. And I even saw Wariea in Finny who's so naïve and innocent and fearless. I see my consorts everywhere even when they're not alive.' The demon witch said dreamily but not wistfully.

'It sounds painful.' Zanna murmured, her violet eyes trained on her old teacher.

'It is, one learns to live with it. Pain is my constant companion. But I'll always have my consorts' souls. A small consolation so I can say that they really will be with me forever.' Catherine chuckled but there was no humour at all in her voice.

'Does Undertaker know?' Lizzie asked, thinking about the cheerful mortician.

'Oh, he knows. He placed his piercing just below my navel. If he dies, his soul will be contained in it forever.' Catherine said with a light voice but it turned hard swiftly. 'But I'm not keen on collecting another one of my consorts' souls. So fingers crossed, he doesn't die.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary: A bruised and beaten Catherine brings an unconscious Lizzie to the Phantomhive Manor after an unexpected shinigami attack during their mission. Sebastian tends to Catherine's wounds while undertaker avenges his consort. Ciel and Lizzie share a deep moment about their brand marks and contract seals.**

'It would seem those shinigami have taken up my offer for attack.' Catherine mused but inside she was dead serious. Oh, she wasn't kidding when she said she could take them on… But she was currently in a dark dome of a place, expecting attacks from all sides and her lady was already exhausted from completing the Queen's work.

'Your senses are sharp for a half-demon.' One of them sneered but it was cold and professional.

'Actually, it's the witch part of me that bears excellent senses. Where's your beloved William T. Spears. Correct me if I'm wrong but your superior is not with you.' The demon witch grinned in the dark, her black eyes now an active demon red. A taunting tone entered her voice as she thought of a quick plan to victory. 'Don't tell me you came unauthorised. Kids like you guys shouldn't be out after dark. You never know what's waiting in the shadows…'

'Don't mock us, demon witch.' Another one ordered in disgust. 'Do you really think you can take out thirty shinigami?'

Thirty. He had just given her a number. Thirty shinigami to defeat. It was valuable information when she could hardly see. Half demon also meant no full demon sight. Damn! 'My lady, your order.' She asked in a hard voice.

Lizzie ripped of her ribbon proudly, displaying her contract mark in the dark. 'Catherine, defeat these shinigami!'

'As my lady wishes.' Catherine growled, transforming into her demonic form. Thirty shinigami was a lot to deal with after an entire day of the bloody Queen's work. What kind of goddamn Queen had explosives planted below a town?!

Catherine attacked. And she certainly scared most of the shinigami. The powers of a demon witch should be feared. But she was nothing like what they expected. After all, she is the only one of her kind. She was ripping through them, maiming most but not killing any. The goal was to defeat them, they took too long to kill. Then Lizzie screamed.

'Move and I'll kill your apprentice.' A young man's voice said coldly, it turned to irritation when Lizzie tried to burn his arm off of her, using all her strength. But Lizzie had insisted on overdoing herself this mission. Which is why she now fainted... Catherine did not like this. Her apprentices were very important to her and now when her demon instincts were at an all-time high…

'You have two seconds to release her.' The demon witch snarled. But she only gave him one. Her magic exploded and she pounced forward, slashing through advancing shinigami haphazardly, snatching Lizzie. Such a risky move cost her. Death scythes had cut into her in various areas, her blood was spilling all over the place but she wouldn't stop while her enemies stood. Not after trying to harm her apprentice.

She took precautions, holding Lizzie in one arm while she fought with only one. She couldn't allow Lizzie to fight, inexperienced as she was, against a shinigami. It had consequences though, more and more death scythes cut into her but she was a demon witch. Immortal in more ways than one. Still, she didn't particularly want to 'die' by a death scythe. She would just have to persevere. If her count was correct. Only five more shinigami to go.

'Miss Sutcliffe.' Catherine grinned thankfully, hearing the revving of a chainsaw. The shinigami paused in their attacks. He might not look it but he was the most talented reaper. That demanded caution and perhaps a little bit of fear.

'Catherine! I see you've been bullied by these brutes! We girls have to stick together, you know. Though I can't allow you to kill them.' Grell said femininely in the dark, smiling sweetly with his shark teeth. His tone changed to a dangerous deep one then but the smile remained. 'Will isn't pleased with this either and Undertaker's on his way.'

'I owe you one, Grell. Tell Undertaker I'll see him later. Now if you'll excuse me, my lady needs medical attention.' Catherine smiled calmly, pecking Grell on the cheek, making the cross-dresser blush slightly. 'By the way, let William know, his shinigami are weaklings if I managed to take out so many even in my weakened state.'

'Sure!' Grell laughed, punching a shinigami in the face when he tried to pursue her. The rest of the shinigami stayed quiet after that, watching as Catherine took her charge away from the bloody scene.

PART TWO

The doorbell rang. It happened just as Sebastian was putting Ciel to bed. But the demon knew immediately something was wrong. His sister's blood was wafting to him far too strongly. 'Sister.' He said harshly, carrying Ciel down to the door at amazing speeds. The servants came out from the east wing, already in their pyjamas. Sebastian wrenched the door open, his eyes wide and demonic.

Catherine stood there in her ruined demon attire, bloodied entirely. A tired but proud smile on her face was destroyed by the blood splashed there. Lizzie had some blood on her and was unconscious and Ciel started forward. Catherine collapsed to her knees. 'Not a scratch on her, just exhaustion.' Catherine promised, handing her charge to Sebastian who gave her to Maylene. 'Death scythes are strong stuff.' The demon witch gasped, clutching the major wound at her side.

Sebastian caught her before she could fall flat on her face, worry and rage evident on his face… 'Maylene, clean up and dress Lady Elizabeth for bed and bring her to the young master's room, he will watch her.' Sebastian ordered the maid, knowing Ciel would want to personally make sure Lizzie was alright. His next orders were interrupted when his sister started to cough up blood.

Ciel took charge instead, recovering from the shock of receiving an injured Catherine and knocked-out Lizzie in the middle of the night. 'Finny, Bard, go get bandages and medical supplies and put them in Sebastian's room. Tanaka, write a letter to the Middleford household informing them Lizzie and Catherine will be staying here until they recover. Snake, you need to deliver this letter tonight.' The young earl ordered. The servants muttered a chorus of affirmative answers before scurrying away.

Sebastian carried his sister in his arms carefully, turning to face his master, opening his mouth to excuse himself but Catherine beat him to it. 'Sorry about this, Master Ciel but I require my brother for life-sustaining purposes.' She laughed lightly, blood on her mouth.

Ciel's face softened considerably. 'Thank you for protecting Lizzie.' In the next moment, he was Earl Phantomhive again, and his order came along with a glowing purple contract seal. 'Go, Sebastian.'

The demon was gone in just a blink of an eye. 'I hate this. This is only fun if I'm six years old.' She complained but her voice was strained. Sebastian was too occupied to care for her small talk. He set her on his rarely used bed, staining the sheets red, which reminded her… 'I'd probably be in worse condition without Grell…'

'And pray tell, what was Miss Sutcliffe doing there?' Sebastian asked nonchalantly but his hands were already working with the medical supplies Bard and Finny dropped off quickly.

'He found out somehow and came to help me. But by then I'd already beaten the crap out of twenty five shinigami…' she grinned, rather proud of herself. Sebastian allowed a small smile but he continued his work, never stopping.

'Did one of them have a bomb for a death scythe perhaps?'

She chuckled at his joke. 'No, I had to block my lady from explosives made to destroy an entire town. I wasn't my best fighting those shinigami, you know. One of them grabbed her so I had to take… drastic measures.'

'I don't doubt it by your wounds. These medical supplies won't help you much. I'll have to get the Undertaker.' Sebastian said calmly but she knew he was frustrated by the look in his eyes. She felt rather bad. He always looked out for her despite her growing strength, he always worried. Big brother syndrome. It made him so different from other demons.

'Don't. He's kicking their asses now.' She grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

'Language, sister.' He chastised in return.

'I can't help it. Picked it up from Akane.' She smiled, touching her piercing though it hurt to move her arm.

'You require divine blood to heal. Consuming…' He tried to reason with her but she cut him off quickly.

'Yeah but he's far away. He'll come soon. If you go now and separate our demon essence, I'll die in an hour. I'll stay alive… as long as you're beside me, brother.' And it was those words that made Sebastian sigh, seating himself on the edge of the bed, though he wasn't happy to. He wanted to do something about his wounded sibling.

Catherine smiled and hummed to herself. The lullaby she made for him so long ago. She sang it very softly, staring up at the white ceiling. Sebastian didn't move and didn't look at her. There was only so much caring emotions he was willing to display at a time before his demon's pride choked him. But when she finished the song, he replied the same thing he always did to her lullaby. 'I am glad for you who sunk me into this hell.'

PART THREE

Undertaker paced slowly before the thirty shinigami, all but five were injured. Unless you counted the black eye on one, courtesy of Grell Sutcliffe. Then there were only four that were alright. The rest were bleeding and nursing large wounds. But this was not the cause of their fear and quiet panic. No, the true cause was the deceptively calm retired shinigami that walked slowly amongst them, his death scythe leaning over his shoulder. Without warning, he swung that scythe down, a centimetre away from the throat of one shinigami whose eyes widened dramatically.

'You planned the attack.' Undertaker stated, looking down at the man. 'I can judge the most conflicted souls, any shinigami become easy after that. I… am very disappointed…' He trailed, lifting the scythe and swinging it over their head, just missing the target. 'That I cannot kill anyone of you.'

'Undertaker…' Grell murmured nervously, fidgeting. Undertaker was fearsome, so much that even the loudest shinigami was anxious. William was tense but he was furious at his subordinates' actions.

'Young Miss Sutcliffe, thank you for alerting me to this rebellion and protecting Catherine in my place, don't worry, I won't understaff the Dispatch Society on purpose.' He chuckled but there was only dark humour in his voice. There was a lot of blood on the floor and he was wondering how much of it belonged to his demon witch. He wanted to hurry.

'I-It's no problem.' Grell stuttered, slightly intimidated by this powerful shinigami. 'She's a friend.' And he meant it.

'I'm glad you think so. Those who disobey my orders will be severely punished, I did say that, did I not, ?' he asked not taking his eyes off the offenders.

'Indeed.' William said, glaring at them. Grell's subordinates caused trouble and never finished paperwork on time yet when it mattered they obeyed him. Perhaps he should change training tactics…

'A week in Purgatory. And when you return, William will have his own punishment to give out, I believe. Your time starts now.' Undertaker said with authority, tapping his scythe on the ground twice. Without another sound, thirty shinigami were damned into Purgatory. Yes, they were injured. But that was the meaning of severe punishment, right? 'I'm going to tend to Catherine.'

'If you'll allow, sir, I will accompany you. I owe her a personal apology.' William asked, bowing towards the legend. Undertaker smiled at him.

'It's no fault of yours but if you want, you should wait. I doubt you would want to see my bloodletting, which will be the cost of her recovery.' The silver-haired man murmured, leaving the place quickly. William sighed and readjusted his glasses.

'He's right. It's not your fault, Will.' Grell said in his usual feminine voice, putting an arm over the man's shoulder, practically hanging off his neck. For once, Will didn't push him away which was confusing for the red headed reaper.

'Perhaps. Maybe when they get back I will send them to learn off of your subordinates, Grell.' Will said but there was a certain tone in his voice that Grell recognized immediately along with the fact that Will rarely used his first name on its own. After all, he had gone to the academy with Will and worked alongside the uptight man for more than ninety years.

'Don't! The paperwork would never get done and the records would be in a mess!' Grell laughed, using his more masculine voice. He didn't like to but this was the voice he used when he was in the academy and Will was less of an ass.

It did make him feel better, especially hearing the voice that used to constantly encourage him when he struggled as a young shinigami, it was the voice at that time that let William know Grell was actually male. 'We'll be seriously short-staffed. Thirty shinigami gone for a week. The reapings… not to mention the paperwork...'

Grell frowned. Workaholic mode was setting in. 'No worries, Will! The two of us can scare my subordinates into doing extra paperwork while we go on rampage! I bet I'll still reap more than you!' he dared, coming up with a plan. Of course, even then, they'd still have to do paperwork.

Will smiled now though, something he doesn't do often. 'Am I seeing the competitive tomboy from our academy days?' He asked with just a hint of teasing. Grell at that point had been mostly mistaken for a badass female… who then turned into a wild woman.

'Don't dream, Will darling!' The red haired reaper grinned, showing of his shark teeth as his voice reverted to its feminine charm. And William chuckled as they bantered all the way back to the shinigami realm. It was this relationship between them that made Will, Grell's best friend and once lover. It was this relationship that made ice-hearted Will fall in love… and then not say a word about it in the name of protecting their friendship.

PART FOUR

Maylene did her job flawlessly for once. She never let herself do any mistake when it concerned her master or his fiancée. Besides, Lizzie has always treated the servants kindly. Lizzie didn't stay unconscious for long. A warm cleansing bath managed to rouse her and to her credit, she calmed down when she saw Maylene's face but she did fire some questions.

'Where's Catherine?' She asked, so tired yet too tired to fall back into rest. She climbed out of the bathtub on her own, letting Maylene wrap a towel around her to dry her off.

'Mr. Sebastian is taking care of her as we speak. I'm sure she's fine, Miss Lizzie.' Maylene assured, after all, nothing seemed to stop Sebastian and the woman was his sister.

Lizzie sighed in relief and breathed deep, nodding as Maylene dried her curls expertly. 'I'm sure she is. Is Ciel asleep?' she asked softly, hoping he hadn't seen them both in that state.

'No, Miss. I've been asked to take you to his room so that he can look after you after you've dressed.' Maylene spoke, putting the towel away and grabbing some drawers and a thin night shirt.

'I see.' Lizzie smiled. He was worried about her. 'Who's is this?' she wondered, touching the slightly see through night shirt.

'My apologies, Miss Lizzie. My night gowns are too large for you so the best we have for you is Ciel's night wear.' The maid said, doing the buttons on the shirt before scooping Lizzie into her arms to be carried. 'Best safe your strength, Miss.'

Lizzie wasn't even in a mood to protest. But she insisted to be put down outside Ciel's door. No need to worry him anymore. Maylene knocked on the door before a hasty 'enter' came through. Lizzie walked in and Maylene closed the door taking her leave. She didn't see Ciel rush to ensure Lizzie was alright. 'Catherine said you were attacked by shinigami.' He said, his voice straight, still trying so hard to be the adult.

'She did her job to perfection. I'm completely fine.' The young girl assured him with a smile. But Ciel didn't feel any better. Maybe it was the way she looked. Clad in his night shirt, her loose curls tumbling down and her oh so very tired look on her face.

'You should rest.' Ciel insisted, making her lie down on the bed but she couldn't go to sleep. She knew how he was. He'd just worry himself while watching her sleep. She'd just prove that she was fine. She turned onto her front and burrowed her face into his pillows.

She was about to comment on the fluffy cuteness of his pillows but she jerked when his fingers brushed against her lower back. 'I apologize…' Ciel spluttered, his face reddening when he realized what he did. Lizzie blushed slightly but sat up in bed and looked at him

'It's okay.' She said, her fingers tracing the Phantomhive crest that was carved into her skin. 'You already know I don't mind it. You read that in my journal.' She reminded him and he eased slightly.

'Yes but it must bother you…' He murmured quietly and Lizzie's mind flipped the switch. Now was no time to play cute little fiancée.

'I remember feeling the knife go into my skin. And the pain.' She admitted, giving him honesty. He tried not to flinch. He never wanted any of this for her. 'But I'm proud of it. It makes me a bit like you.' She smiled, glancing at the mark on his side. He covered it with his hand self-consciously.

'I don't see how you can be proud of something terrible and cruel that was done to you and forced into your skin so you would never forget.' Ciel said with a bitter tone. Her smile softened.

'That's just it. I will never forget. And neither will you.' She said and she knew from the look on his face, he didn't understand. 'There's no point covering that mark. I have it memorized. How do you think I even got myself into this mess?' She asked, gesturing to her own branding.

'Lizzie… the whole reason I made a contract was to take revenge on them for what they did. To get power enough to destroy them.' Ciel said slowly, finally speaking to her as an equal, no longer treating her as a child. 'I don't want them to harm you anymore, so please… leave it.'

Lizzie pushed her hair to one side, revealing her own contract seal. 'And why do you think I made the contract, Ciel? For power… to protect you. If I let you handle it on your own, this power is useless.' The young girl got off the bed and came close to him and he closed his eyes instinctively. She leaned down and kissed the closed eye that held the contract seal. 'We're not so different. You want to destroy to protect and I want to protect which means I have to destroy.'

'What's your point, Lizzie?' The earl asked opening his eyes. His voice had no hesitation when he asked.

'My point is our marks prove something. Our drive, our desire, our power… We're the same so don't try to protect me so much.' She smiled at him. 'Trust me like how I trust you.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: The Queen puts Ciel and Lizzie on the same mission and they come across the person who killed Vincent and Rachael Phantomhive. With Catherine's plan to save Ciel's soul not yet ready, Lizzie must stop Ciel's contract from being completed. (This won't be long but read carefully and feel the emotions!)**

They were placed on this mission with one clear objective. The final results were capture if necessary; eliminated if possible. It was expected to be a tough one. Tough enough that the Queen sent her Watch Dog and his to-be-wife to do the job. But Catherine knew a little bit more than Sebastian. She knew his murderer would be there and her brother would jump at the chance.

'The spell is not done. It is not easy to create something from nothing.' Catherine hushed quietly as they prepared weapons for the mission.

'I know that.' Lizzie answered, soft but tense.

'I have requested Agni's help. It's expected to be difficult even with me and Sebastian around. He'll hold off my brother in the meantime until you…' The demon witch explained cautiously.

'Until I what. Say it clearly now so I do not hesitate in the future. A witch has one objective, on that night, none of ours will be in favour of the Queen's.' She said harshly, snapping shut her bladed fan.

Catherine straightened and looked at her apprentice unblinkingly. 'You must release the object of your fiancée's revenge in order to protect him. Save the bastard, save Ciel.'

Lizzie fisted her hands and could not find the voice to say anything else.

PART TWO

She never thought it would feel like this. Sebastian was furious as he fought off a determined Agni, both in their original forms. It was a sight of overwhelming power. Catherine was fighting off human men while keeping Ciel from rushing at the woman who destroyed his family. And here Lizzie was, her hand holding a sword to said woman's throat.

It was tempting… to end the life of the person who had branded him, humiliated him, made him sink into a pit so dark he had to sell his soul to survive it. She wanted to kill this disgrace for breaking her Ciel. The one she tried so hard to protect and please. Her whole life and heart. The sword pressed down slightly. Catherine grabbed Ciel as he grabbed his gun but turned to her apprentice.

'Do not hesitate! Follow your objective!' The demon witch screamed, growling as Ciel shot her, hoping to slow her down enough so he could have his revenge. The audacity of this boy… The witch wrenched the gun from him and threw it far from his reach.

'Save the bastard, save Ciel.' Lizzie said firmly and even amidst the battle between angel and demon, Ciel heard her.

'No!' He yelled with pure rage.

Lizzie wavered. She had to. No hesitation. The woman before her smirked. That was it. She yelled a warrior's cry as she raised her sword and brought it down, right beside the woman's head. She grabbed the woman by the front of her dress and shook up with all the power of frustration and anger in her. 'You _will_ die. We will find you… and when we do, even God won't be able to save you.' Lizzie said in a low dangerous tone. That wiped the look of her face before the Middleford threw her away. The woman ran.

Catherine gave it a full fifteen minutes before she released Ciel and Agni stopped attacking. That whole fifteen minutes Lizzie sat on the ground, her body shaking from rage, disappointment and a deep feeling of helplessness. She stared at her sword. How she wanted to coat the metal with that woman's blood.

'Forgive me.' She whispered, sensing Ciel's bright eyes on her and once she started she couldn't stop. She whispered it over and over again, even though it was painfully, obviously not enough. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. That woman made him question existence, branded hate into his heart… and she. Let. Her. Go.

Ciel was tense. He couldn't move. Sebastian reverted to his human form. He had a greater understanding than human, much less human children. He knew what his sister did, he knew Lizzie's reasons. He knew Agni would protect Ciel. He wouldn't lie. He was disappointed. But Catherine and Lizzie were bound by contract and Agni bound by his faith to his mortal god.

He strode to Lizzie who jumped as he crouched next to her. Ciel didn't move but watched, his face completely unreadable, blank. Green eyes stared into red-brown ones. 'You performed admirably and earned my respect today, Lady Elizabeth.' He spoke honestly and Lizzie stared.

He stood up and walked to his master, picking him up and taking him back to the Phantomhive Manor without another word. Lizzie's fists shook as she stood. She knew know how Ciel must have felt when she whispered her apologies. Sebastian did pretty much the same, telling her what should've been some kind of comfort or as close to it as a demon could provide. But… it just wasn't good enough.

'Thank you, Agni. Please extend my gratitude to Soma for me. I'll be honoured if he could visit sometime next week.' She said stiffly, god knows she would need the comfort. And Soma was good at that. Agni did a lot for her today too. The man bowed and with a quiet farewell he departed. She was worried about what Ciel would do now. Who would comfort him…? She winced as she took a step. Was her emotional pain so great now, it affected her physically? Yes, indeed.

'Catherine, if you will please take me home…?' She asked expectantly. Catherine did so as quickly as possible. Lizzie held and held until she was dressed for bed and alone in her room before sobs wreaked her body and her bones seemed to break as her emotions raged. She did not want anyone to see her in such a vulnerable state. Especially when no one could possibly understand.

**Sorry if it came out not quite as good. I have this problem, when your emotional turmoil is so great it causes physical pain. It is truly a kind of suffering that cannot be adequately explained. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: Ciel had a severe asthma attack due to a vicious winter season. So when a letter from the Queen comes in, Lizzie takes charge. Of everything. Even Sebastian is taking her orders!**

The moment Lizzie heard about it, she rushed over. She had been tempted when she heard Ciel was sick but her presence just might make him sicker after her thwarting his attempt at revenge a month ago. But when she heard the Queen sent a letter… How can she even ask that of him while he's in such a condition?! She could've just given it to the clearly more able-bodied Middleford.

'Lady Elizabeth.' Sebastian greeted in surprise, arching an eyebrow at his sister in silent query.

'He's not going on that mission.' Lizzie said firmly, striding into hall and up the stairs. Sebastian blinked and opened the door wider, properly allowing his sister in.

'She's in a bit of a mood today. Is Master Ciel still angry?' Catherine asked.

'I can see that. The way he is now, he doesn't have any energy to be angry.' Sebastian said wryly, the two siblings walking up the stairs, following Lizzie's scent.

'That's good. That means he won't be able to protest so much either.' The demon witch smiled, there was no bad blood between them even after what had happened. Sebastian had reacted worse when he found out Catherine had tricked him into attempting to seduce a lesbian woman.

They entered Ciel's bedroom where Lizzie was clutching the Queen's letter in one hand and holding her fiancée down with the other. She was complaining about his health and of course, he was complaining about her interfering in his work. Oh, she did understand that the Queen's work had to be done but most definitely not by a sick boy.

'I'm handling this mission! And you bloody well can't do anything about it.' She said almost spitefully, resorting to swear at the stubborn earl. She snapped her head to Sebastian. 'Keep him here and make him rest.' Sebastian smiled and actually listened, enjoying the look on the young Phantomhive's face.

'Catherine, come, we need to analyse the situation, plan a strategy and then… we need to make some calls.' She bid to her maid who nodded in understanding as they both walked to the door. But Lizzie turned at the last minute and fixed Ciel a stern look. 'I'll come check on you later and if you're not resting by then, I will personally force you to rest.'

Ciel and Sebastian both stared at the retreating forms of the two females. Elizabeth Middleford had undeniably threatened to knock him into unconsciousness, for his own good…

PART TWO

'Alright. Let's see. Lau's late as usual.' Lizzie stated, waiting while having tea and some bone-shaped cookies courtesy of Undertaker.

'But earlier than I would've been, Xiiao Jie.' He drawls in that Chinese accent, using his Chinese nickname for her as he walked into the study with Ranmao. It meant something along the lines of 'little big sister'. 'I see you've acquired a maid.'

Catherine and Lizzie stiffen and the young girl realized this is the first time seeing the Chinese man and his 'sister' since making the contract with Catherine. So her sensing abilities went haywire. 'Indeed, my name is Catherine Michaelis, Sebastian's sister. I can see there's no need to hide my true nature in this room.' She said wryly.

'Ah, Mr. Butler's sister! I assure you, I already know Sebastian is inhuman. I tried to kill him once just to test it!' He smiled but then he noticed Lizzie was staring at Ranmao. 'Xiiao Jie?'

'I knew she couldn't have been human!' Lizzie said smugly, turning to Lau who actually opened his eyes in surprise, revealing a deep brown. Undertaker chuckled. This was a very amusing meeting.

'It seems neither are you, Xiiao Jie.' He smirked and then suddenly, their conversation progressed in a flurry of rapid Chinese. Catherine blinked. She had no clue that her lady even spoke the damn language. Undertaker laughed raucously, unable to help himself. Here was a whole room of accidental inhuman creatures.

'Alright, alright! Let's move on to business.' Lizzie beamed, stopping their fast conversation and switching languages. 'Ciel is ill and has been given a mission by the Queen, which I will be taking over.' She clarified, nodding to Catherine.

'Unfortunately, this person is quite elusive. Undertaker's been receiving bodies with strange designs on them; the killer is interested in playing a game of sorts. However, the bodies contain large traces of opium. Which means our target is hiding in one of your drug houses.' Catherine explained, directing the last part at Lau who merely maintained his smirking smile.

'And what does Xiiao Jie need little old me to do?' He asked teasingly.

Lizzie smiled. 'Close your doors.' She said with a layered tone. Turning to Undertaker she smiled sweetly. 'Do keep me updated concerning the designs on the bodies. Catherine will give you all the laughter you require. That's all.' She spoke.

There was a certain hardness in her eyes. The man wanted to play a game with the Watchdog but instead got the Watchdog's wife. It doesn't matter, she'll show him a good game. After all, it'll be the last he ever plays. Lau took his leave along with his inhuman 'sister' almost immediately while Undertaker lingered around before departing to examine the designs on the bodies. Lizzie never said aloud before but she enjoyed the shinigami's company. She liked Lau and Ranmao too, considering both to be her friends.

'Prepare my weapons, Catherine. We'll go hunting tonight.' Lizzie said, her words filled with dark delight. She hadn't shown Ciel this side of her yet. The side that enjoyed the hunting of scoundrels and scum that didn't deserve to live. It's simply… target practice to her. She beamed happily, like her bubbly cute self. 'I'll go see Ciel now and update him if he's awake.'

'I was under the assumption that you were going to tuck him in if he was, my lady.' Catherine taunted, her demon nature peeking out as she remembered Lizzie's not-so-subtle threat about knocking him out.

She smiled easily, used to Catherine's sometimes mean and cruel behaviour. 'Oh I will… if necessary.' She said cheerily, exiting the room. Yes, she was willing but she would like to be as cute as possible for him. She wanted to be the light to his darkness, even if she was as dark as he was.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: Just a one shot. As one of Lizzie's visits go by, Ciel realizes something that may or may not have been quite essential…**

The day started out as usual. Sebastian awakened Ciel with Earl Grey tea and scones. It was always scones. Then he proceeded to inform the boy of his schedule which was rather free and for once Lizzie had actually called before coming. Probably at Catherine's insistence. Only slightly shocked, Ciel went about his day, his mind a bit of a fuzz. Something about today was off for him. Nevertheless, he greeted Lizzie at the entrance along with Sebastian.

'Ciel!' she chimed cheerily, wrapping her arms around him briefly before releasing him. It was unusual and she giggled at his expression. 'Mother says I'm usually better behaved on days where I have my lessons on etiquette and manners!'

Ciel nodded, his brain feeling rather slow. Or actually, everything else seemed slow. It was almost as if he had more space than usual to think. He exchanged a polite nod with Catherine before he turned his attention to his butler. 'Hello, Lady Elizabeth. I hope you have been well.' Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel furrowed his brows slightly. What was that in Sebastian's voice? 'Hello, Sebastian. I've been fine as I hope you have been!' She beamed.

'Perfectly so. Thank you for inquiring of a servant like me.' He said politely and Catherine broke out in a devious grin, her maid's attitude slipping in the presence of her brother.

Ciel was suspicious now. His butler… always did this. Why didn't he notice it before? It must've been this strange state of mind he was in. He had tea with Lizzie in his study whilst playing some chess. Sebastian had opened the curtains to let in the light as it was to her liking. Another suspicion… He turned back to the game. He did not realize how good she was of a player until he got her to stop pretending a while back.

And now he could see the way she analysed the board as a whole, never flickering her eyes to a certain piece lest her opponent catch a hint of her next move. All the while she still managed a conversation. 'It's going to be the In Season soon. Nina was hoping to dress you up.' She smiled like her usual bubbly self.

He moved his bishop to devour her rook. 'What is it you find so interesting about the In Season?'

'Dancing, of course, the entertainment and meeting new friends!' She giggled happily as she answered his question though she realized she had lost a major piece on the board.

'I haven't the time for pointless socializing.' He said haughtily. Lizzie was used to that attitude of his. She glanced at Catherine who nodded swiftly before fishing out her brother's pocket watch to disturb him. The change was subtle but Ciel noticed it.

'I'll speak in a language you understand then.' She said with a hint of a smirk. And he noticed now, the Lizzie who spoke was a cunning spy of the Queen's. 'Information circle.'

'Excuse me?' He asked as a means to elaborate. He caught Sebastian smirk almost approvingly and Catherine leaned against him, looking rather prideful.

'The socializing isn't as pointless as you think. Many of my acquaintances have opened doors for me during the Queen's missions… whether they know it or not.' She explained fluidly and he understood perfectly. Two sides of Lizzie went to social events. One to dance and another to reconnoitre. 'On another note, I'd love for you to escort me.' She admitted, a genuine smile coming in.

'Then I shall.' He answered as he observed her capture his knight and put his king into check. He was aware if he sacrificed his Queen, he could win the game. Instead, he gently knocked over his own king, conceding the game and shocking her.

PART TWO

When she left the Manor with Catherine, Ciel went back to his study, his mind almost painfully sharp. He seated at his desk and resolutely pushed away his paperwork, staring at Sebastian who stood to the left at the front of his desk. 'Why have you always been so courteous to Elizabeth? Friendly at times even.' He asked straightforward. Sebastian smirked.

'There are many reasons, young master.' Sebastian said truthfully.

'Tell me all of them.' Ciel demanded calmly.

'The first is her soul, I suppose.' He said, smiling to reveal his canines. Ciel stiffened. 'Not as… delectable as yours, my lord. But certainly one of the more fragrant ones. And hers is rather… mouth-watering. So much in fact that she would've had demons flocking to her if she had not been contracted to my sister.'

'Elaborate.' Ciel quipped, tense.

Sebastian smiled even wider. His young master was certainly sharp and curious today. 'Her soul is pure but also… not. Nothing less to be expected of a creature that lives solely for the sake of another. To put it simply, her intentions for you are so strikingly pure, they contrast _perfectly_, the methods in which she uses.'

'And you have another reason for your behaviour towards her?' the earl questioned, staying on the topic.

'Ah, yes, the second was a certain event. You see, she threatened me once.'

'What?!' The Phantomhive spluttered. Lizzie had… threatened Sebastian?

'She picked up a few things. She was well aware I was inhuman. She claimed that at times I looked upon you with hunger.' Sebastian chuckled humorously. 'Lady Elizabeth calmly reminded me that she had no qualms going up against the supernatural and any that opposed her were destined to fail.'

'Honestly…' Ciel muttered, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair. 'Continue.'

'The only reason left is simply respect, my lord. Since the first time I met her, I could smell traces of poison on her rings, see the blades in her sleeves not even our servants could spot and of course… there was always a delicious scent of blood on her person.' Sebastian spoke, watching his young master's face for any trace of emotion.

'And all that captured your respect?' He inquired dubiously. The man was a demon, surely he was not so easily impressed.

'It is uncommon for a human. Such traits are… highly desirable in mates, my lord.' Sebastian said honestly and Ciel blinked in surprise. Did Sebastian just say…? 'I merely thought that there was no better Queen for you.'

'No, there isn't.' Ciel agreed. 'She is the perfect Queen.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary: Ciel and Lizzie both were introduced to the Phantomhive underground contacts as children but both reacted rather differently…**

When Ciel first went with his father to see the Undertaker, he had thought the man was definitely insane and creepy. He made a point to hide behind his father's legs while he told the joke, cowering even more as he watched the man laugh wildly. Undertaker noticed of course, the little boy with a pure soul. He leaned against one of his coffins and stuck a bone cookie into his mouth.

'So tell me, Earl, why would you bring your dear son to this place?' The shinigami asked.

'He'll be coming to you one day too, Undertaker. Best to introduce him.' Vincent said after the mortician recovered from his laughing fit. 'Say hello, Ciel.'

Undertaker giggled and bent down to the boy who froze instantly. He smelled like fear. It made the old shinigami rather pleased. He reached out his hand and stroked Ciel's face, his nails trailing on the soft skin before he grinned wildly. The boy stiffened but took a deep breath and almost glared at the Undertaker. 'Hello, Mr. Undertaker.'

Undertaker howled with laughter, making the child cringe. The shinigami leaned in again. 'Don't like me, eh?'

Emboldened by his feeble greeting, Ciel shook his head resolutely, indicating that no, he didn't like Undertaker. Not one bit. 'Undertaker.' Vincent groaned tiredly. Why must this man do that on purpose?

'Relax, earl! It's not like I'm going to dissect him…' Undertaker giggled, eating another cookie. Ciel frowned, not liking the sound of that word he clearly didn't know. But he didn't ask either, his eyes were fixated on the urn with the cookies. Suddenly, one of those cookies was thrust before his face. 'Want it?'

Ciel took the cookie and ate it messily. He beamed into a wide smile, enjoying it thoroughly. 'Thank you!' He chimed, getting over his fear instantly. After all, a bad man wouldn't have given him such a tasty cookie. Undertaker smirked and snatched at the boy suddenly. Ciel bolted with wide eyes into a coffin, so quickly, the lid shut on him, making him yelp. He didn't make any further fuss though.

Vincent glared at the Undertaker accusingly. 'Didn't you come for some information, earl?' He deviated instead, forcing Vincent to come with him to view the bodies of the victims.

Ten minutes later, Vincent came out and gestured to the coffin where Ciel was still in. Undertaker giggled happily and opened the heavy lid easily, only to reveal a boy, sleeping peacefully in the casket way too big for him. Vincent smiled and picked up his son, awakening the boy whose eyes opened all the way, seeing that grinning undertaker. Vincent didn't waste time, almost rushing out the door.

'Thanks for the information, Undertaker.' Vincent called back.

'Anything for the earl!' He laughed, his tone exceedingly high. 'Perhaps you'll bring your son back for a proper fitting!'

On the other hand, it was Lizzie who imposed into the Undertaker's shop. It was not her father's intention to bring her to meet the Undertaker so early but the little girl had been interested and the Marchioness had spoken in her favour. Which basically meant, forced her husband to take his daughter. It was Lizzie who set foot first into the shop, followed by her father. The man called out gingerly but no creepy laughter came.

Lizzie wandered, looking at the organs in the jars. They looked like pickles to her. But she knew better, her mother trained her to recognize all the vitals in the body, all the targets to kill someone. A haunting laughter came out at the front as she picked up a small sized skull in her hands. She walked out, her tiny fingers holding onto the cleaned bone.

'Hello, Undertaker, sir.' She greeted cheerily and the man spun around, shocked. His smile dominated his face soon after, crouching to her height.

'Hello there, dear. The Marquis was just telling me he brought someone to see me. Not many people can sneak up on me. And who might you be?' He asked, putting his hands over hers, holding the skull with her.

She smiled sweetly at the strange man, her bright eyes shining. 'I'm Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's fiancée. One day, I'll be the wife of the Queen's Watchdog!' She cheered, thoroughly pleased by her statement. The shinigami laughed openly but she merely giggled.

'I see. Now… what's this you're holding?' he asked with a tremor of laughter in his voice. Her face became pleasantly confused.

'Can't you see?' she wondered, shifting the skull to one hand before slipping her own hand from beneath his and swept up his bangs, stunning him with her bold actions.

'Lizzie!' Her father called, stepping a step forward.

'You have pretty eyes! Can you see now?' She asked, holding up the skull between them, guiding his hands. 'It's the head of a child.'

'Indeed, my dear.' He said, watching as she stroked the bone tenderly. What an interesting little girl…

'We must be going now, Lizzie.' The knight said, hoping to avoid any more of his daughter's bold moves.

'Yes, Father.' She sang, slipping out her other hand to leave the skull in the shinigami's hands. She skipped past the mortician and took her father's hand while the man bade Undertaker farewell. She looked back at the silver-haired man and waved happily with the delighted thought of a new friend.

Ciel and Lizzie had actually met Lau and Ranmao together at a meeting in the Phantomhive Manor. Frances left Lizzie to mingle as she spoke with her brother. Ciel was much less timid, being in his own house and quickly walked over to the pair while Lizzie talked awhile with the also present Undertaker. Ciel didn't particularly feel like dealing with the frightening mortician.

'Hello, I'm Ciel!' He said happily, smiling at the two. Lau bent down to the young boy and released a slow breath of smoke to the boy's face. Ciel sniffed it gingerly before coughing a little. It smelled bad.

'Hello! You're the earl's son. Isn't he just adorable, Ranmao?' Lau drawled, smiling at the confused boy. Ranmao moved her blank golden eyes to the boy and without hesitation, she picked him up, hugging his gently to her chest.

It was… a highly embarrassing moment, seeing as she sort of nuzzled him close to her well-endowed breasts, her eyes slightly soft, filled with a longing no one but Lau could see. No one knew but Ranmao was a creature that was cursed to share Lau's immortality. The kind of immortality that caused her to be barren.

'Cute.' She said quietly. She didn't even notice Ciel's feeble struggle for air. Lizzie skipped over, hoping to at least free Ciel who was obviously uncomfortable. True enough, when Ranmao put him down, he fled back to his mother who was speaking to her red-haired sister about the latter's pregnancy.

'Well, if it isn't another cute child. A girl too!' Lau chimed, looking down at Elizabeth. The girl took a breath and in the best Chinese she could offer, she introduced herself. Lau opened his eyes slightly, the deep brown twinkling.

'Mei li de xiiao niu hai…' He spoke softly, seeing if she would understand. She blushed happily and beamed. He just referred to her as a pretty little girl.

'Xie xie.' She thanked him and Ranmao's still eyes gazed at the knowledgeable young Middleford.

'Ke ai.' She murmured, saying the exact same thing she said about Ciel. Children were so cute. She crouched down suddenly to Lizzie while the little girl spoke to Lau in her basic Chinese. The movement startled her so much she spun to face Ranmao and in doing so, scratched her with her ring.

'Sorry!' She blurted immediately, holding onto Ranmao's arm tightly in fear and panic. The woman blinked slowly, she hadn't even felt the scratch. Lau watched on, amused. Lizzie waited. Ten seconds passed. The poison in the ring should've killed her at five. She let go of the woman's arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek before talking with Lau again.

But she wouldn't forget how the quiet Asian woman survived a fatally toxic poison. Just like how Ranmao wouldn't forget the innocent, affectionate kiss Lizzie had bestowed upon her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary: Catherine may have given her the means to protect Ciel and make him happy but Lizzie remembers all the teachings given to her by her mother, Madame Red and Rachael Phantomhive to help her become the perfect bride for the next Earl of Phantomhive.**

Her mother was the first to teach her what it is to be engaged to someone. It was because she asked one day when Lizzie was practicing her piano with her mother in the room. She had heard her father and Uncle Vincent talking about her engagement to Ciel. 'Mother, what does it mean to be engaged to someone?' She asked innocently.

Her mother's harsh stance relaxed as she sat on the piano seat and angled her body to face the little girl. 'It means to live your life for someone other than yourself, protect and trust that person with everything you have.' She said firmly. It was the reason why she didn't want Lizzie to be engaged to Ciel. It is not easy to be part of the Phantomhive household, she knew.

'But why?' Elizabeth asked again, confused at her mother's words. Why would anyone do that?

'Because when you're engaged to someone, they become precious to you. They will become your friend, your husband. Ciel will be with you forever. Don't you want to protect him?' Frances asked expectantly but looked bewilderedly at her child. Lizzie's face had taken on a dreamy look.

'Ciel will stay with me forever?' She asked hopefully, green eyes bright. Frances blinked. Did she just miss all that?

'Yes, but it is difficult to be engaged and even more to the Phantomhives.' The woman sighed. Her daughter's hand clasped on her own and she looked at Lizzie, surprised by her actions. The youngest Middleford smiled reassuringly.

'That's fine. I'll work hard. I want to stay with Ciel forever!' She said and Frances was amazed by the determination in her clear green eyes. Even at that early age, Lizzie loved her cousin whose smile made her warm inside.

PART TWO

The second to speak with her was her Aunt Anne. She had been playing with Ciel when they had come across a wild dog that snapped at the young boy. Lizzie was the one that pulled him away behind her protectively and glared down the animal with a ferocity that sent it running. Madame Red saw it and later when Ciel was called in by his mother, she sat down with little Lizzie to talk about what happened.

'Yes, it's good to protect him.' Angelina said, smiling at the strong girl. 'But he is a boy and one day he will be a man.' She said softly and Lizzie frowned, not at all understanding.

'What do you mean, Aunt Anne?' she asked, thinking her aunt knew so much about the world. She admired how brave she was with her too loud laughter and short sharp hair. She didn't care if society laughed at her.

'Men want to be the ones who protect. Don't you remember how it's always Prince Charming that saves the princess? There isn't a Princess Pretty that saves princes, darling.' She said gently. 'Men have pride. It makes them feel good about themselves, important. A husband wants a wife that he can provide for and protect…'

'Oh.' Lizzie murmured quietly. Yes, she didn't want to make Ciel seem small. 'What do I do then?' She asked politely, taking this in. What she really meant was, what do I become then?

'You must always be sweet and pretty and cute. Don't let him see that you're strong.' She instructed her niece gently. She knew it must be hard for her, being Frances' daughter. 'You must act weak so that he can feel strong. It's not easy to be strong but it's harder to be weak.'

'I'll do it!' Lizzie cheered herself on, eyes bright and smile beaming. 'I will be a cute, weak bride for Ciel!' And Madame Red smiled. Elizabeth Middleford was so devoted… Lizzie never forgot what her mother told her, now she had to find a way to mix in her aunt's teachings too.

PART THREE

Rachael Durless-Phantomhive took it upon herself to explain the role of a Watchdog's wife to Lizzie. She couldn't let Vincent do it, as darling as her husband was, he wouldn't be able to effectively understand what it is to be the female engaged to a Phantomhive. So she handed her son off to her husband and shooed them out the door before inviting Lizzie over for afternoon tea. Lizzie already knew her Aunt Rachael wanted to talk about something serious.

'Lizzie, do you know what the Phantomhives do?' She asked slowly, keeping up a constant smile. Lizzie thought for a bit but shook her head.

'I know it's dangerous.' Lizzie revealed but her face was untroubled.

'Yes, it is very dangerous. To be engaged to the Queen's Watchdog is very dangerous.' Rachael spoke, taking Lizzie's hands in hers. 'You'll have to be strong. You have to keep secrets, a lot of secrets... When Ciel becomes a Watchdog, he will always be in danger and because you stand at his side, you will be in danger too.'

'I know, Aunt Rachael.' Elizabeth said, squeezing her hands slightly, her face stern. 'I will protect Ciel.'

Rachael gave her a small smile. 'That's good. But sometimes… you can't. Sometimes you'll have to stay safe while he does his work, you might have to become helpless in order to help him. The wife of the Queen's Watchdog must know when to step up and fight and when it is necessary to hide.' She told the little girl and Lizzie blinked, her eyes shining.

'But who will protect Ciel?' she asked, her voice trembling.

'Sometimes…' Rachael sniffed, holding back her own tears. Damn it all… 'The best protection you can give him is to stay safe yourself because you'll be holding the secrets that keep him safe. If someone catches you, those secrets will be taken and Ciel… will fall.' She knew this first hand. But it was hard to watch Vincent walk out the door at night… while she did nothing.

'It's hard.' Elizabeth whispered.

'It's very hard. But this is what it is to be the Queen of the Phantomhive household. You must become what the King needs you to be.' Rachael murmured, kissing her cheek softly, as if bestowing a blessing… or a curse.

'I understand. I will become the Queen Ciel needs.' Lizzie said in a sharp voice, keeping her eyes locked onto her aunt's. Rachael sighed with a hint of a sad smile and placed another kiss upon her niece's head, this time, crowning her Queen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary: Catherine discovers that Undertaker resembles Dagon and the secret behind the lockets her consort keeps around his waist.**

Catherine Michaelis stretched out of the open coffin and out onto their discarded clothes. It was very early morning and her mistress would not need to be awakened for another three hours. She sat up, supporting herself on her palms as she watched Undertaker splayed out in his coffin, his limbs hanging out of it haphazardly, observing her. His body was littered with red marks and bruises. He smiled a closed eyes smile, his longs bangs swept back.

She blinked once in shock as another face overlapped his slowly. They were similar, she realized. She hadn't seen it before. Except for the scars that crisscrossed his body and face, Undertaker had the same silver hair that her past consort did. Her marks on his body were the same marks she passionately inflicted upon… Dagon.

Her palm slipped and she stumbled back. Undertaker opened his eyes to look at her wearily. 'Catherine?' He didn't often call her by name. 'You look upset.'

'That's right.' She murmured to herself, laying on the ground as her fingers shook. 'I haven't killed the new king of hell yet.'

'I'm afraid I'm sorely lacking some understanding here.' He whispered, crawling out of his coffin and over her still frame. His hair tickled her.

'You look like Dagon. With your silver hair and my marks on you. I just realized.' She told him, then smiling softly at his calm features. 'Does that upset you?'

'Not a bit.' The shinigami man answered swiftly. Why would he be jealous of a dead demon king? 'I take it, he was killed for the throne?' He leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

'Yes, I left him to find Sebastian. He couldn't love me. But he tried very hard to make me happy.' She spoke normally, having recovered from the shock of remembering Dagon.

'You poor thing. Another consort ripped away from you.' He sympathised, stroking her hair with his pale slender fingers. She smiled bitterly.

'Yes, I must be the only witch to have failed so miserably.' Her voice held such contempt, it surprised Undertaker.

'The best often fail.'

'Oh, you've failed then?' She asked, her words made cutting by her demon red eyes. He didn't mind. He reached above her head and picked up the gold chain delicate before dropping the lockets on her chest.

'These are my failures. Take a look.' He said with a gentle smile, rolling off of her to lie down beside her, closing his eyes to wait patiently. She gave him a sideways look but brushed her thumb over the first locket. There were three. Undertaker was giving her his secrets?

She popped it open. It was a young woman. A shinigami by the looks of her double sickles and glasses. She had a bright excited smile on her face. 'Is this… your student? The one who gave you your scars?'

'Well yes, I only had one student. And yes, she gave me these scars.' He said with a light tone. 'Her death upset me so I never took on another student.'

She had heard this so she flipped open the next locket. And there was another woman, slightly older than the last with a soft smile and darkened skin but her face was full of happiness. She was so happy, Catherine became envious. 'She's beautiful.'

'But that's not why you're jealous, is it?' Undertaker asked knowingly, finally opening one green-yellow eye. 'But yes, she was very beautiful. She was my wife.'

Catherine froze. 'You had a wife. This is impossible.'

'What so impossible about it?' He asked, slightly hurt.

'You… could never fail! Shinigamis make their human consorts immortal. This is absolutely impossible that she is dead.' She ranted, she was almost in panic.

Undertaker sat up and placed his hands on her bare shoulders, softly but firmly so she could feel his presence. She quieted. 'But she died. I failed. Even the best fail.'

Undertaker took the last locket and opened it for her. A young woman was shown. A teenager. She had Undertaker's silver hair and her mother's delicate face. 'This is our daughter.'

'Oh unholy First Lord of the Underworld…' Catherine muttered, putting her hands to block her eyes. 'Undertaker, that's my first apprentice.'

'Ah.' He said with slight surprise. 'I knew she contracted with a witch. She left home when her mother died and she didn't want me to retire from my shinigami duties so early so she took her burdens off of me.'

'She wasn't half-shinigami though.'

'No, it's hard for shinigami to pass on our supernatural traits if our consort is completely human.' Undertaker explained, caressing the side of the picture with his fingertip. 'She was very smart. My darling girl.'

Catherine began to cry. 'She was full of talent and she was my girl too. I let your daughter die. Zanna killed her.'

'No, no. I know that Zanna killed my daughter but this one… is not your failure. I carry my daughter's burden.' Undertaker hushed, hugging his demon consort. It was so strange to see his strong mate crying but she did have a strong emotional and human bond to her apprentices, her daughters. It was pleasant for Undertaker to realize how deep that bond ran.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary: Set during the current arc in the manga. Ciel infiltrates the boys' school, monopolizing two houses and setting up Snake in purple house. He doesn't know that Lizzie has done the same thing. How was Ciel to know that witches could transform into males? (Slight Yaoi/boyxboy)**

Ciel approaches the Middlefords with an easy smile, hiding his confusion at Lizzie's absence. 'Still as unruly as ever, Sebastian.' Frances scoffs discreetly, glaring at 'Professor Michaelis'. The demon butler lifts his glasses mock sheepishly. 'This is the Queen's errand then.'

'Yes, Aunt Frances.' Ciel confirmed, ignoring the chocked looks on Edward and Alexis' faces when they realized it truly was Sebastian. The matriarch of the Middlefords took that opportunity to lean down to Ciel with a stern look, as if giving him advice.

'Look after Elizabeth then. She came here with Catherine to look after you so I expect you to return the courtesy.' She spoke nonchalantly. Ciel's eyes widened as his mind raced. Lizzie had infiltrated the school?! But he got it together and played along, smiling and nodding to avoid suspicion.

'Of course, Aunt Frances.' He answered and then a strange aura filled the room. Sebastian glanced over, his eyes meeting a pair of similar ones. Both pairs of eyes flashed a disconcerting red. Ciel turned to Sebastian, taking notice of the sudden silence and of course… Agni's arrival.

'Ah, Professor Michaelis, if I may borrow you and the young Phantomhive for a moment… I would like to personally express my congratulations.' Agni said, his silver braid gone and his skin tone lightened by divine transformation. Soma was doing a bad job concealing his nervousness, glancing from Catherine to Ciel.

'Of course.' Sebastian spoke easily. Frances did not meddle in and instead turned to her two men, intent on drawing their attentions away from that particular confrontation.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Agni crossed the room, taking with them their charges who struggled to keep up with their inhuman speed. 'Sister… of all disguises…' Sebastian groaned quietly.

The demon witch smoothed out her slightly messy and currently short black hair before smiling and running her hands down her flat chest. 'It's a boys' school, brother. Nice, isn't it? My chest hasn't been this flat since…'

'You… are a man.' Soma choked, staring at her new lean but sturdy build, the robes of a teacher falling nicely on her male frame. A delicately folded green handkerchief confirmed that she was playing the role of the Green House's dorm teacher.

'Well, what kind of a witch would I be if I couldn't do that? You must start calling me Caleb now, unless you wish to be revealed.' She spoke smoothly, her voice deep and directed at her brother. Sebastian frowned.

'Isn't it reckless to have a name similar to your actual one?' Agni asked anxiously, his eyes darting around the area. Soma continued to stare at 'Caleb's flat chest.

'Not anymore reckless than using your true name, angel.' She spat bitterly, chiding the fallen divine being harshly. 'Do you want something to kill you, _Azriel_?'

'Professor Azriel' blushed a slight pink in embarrassment but said nothing. Ciel interjected impatiently. 'That doesn't matter. Where is Lizzie?'

'You have to call me Edwin, Ciel.' A kind voice said to him and Ciel looked to Catherine's right to see a green eyed, blonde haired boy that looked similar to Edward but with sharper features. The Phantomhive took note that her lashes were still as thick and long as ever and her hair still in tossed curls. Boyish lips frowned and a hurt expression came over her face. 'I know it's strange for you to be engaged to a boy right now, Ciel, but I can change back at any…'

'It's fine. I just…' Ciel cut her off, realizing she has misinterpreted his silence for repulsion. Refusing to stutter at the current moment, he fisted his hands but smiled at his male fiancée lightly. 'I'll meet you after the party in the west wing of the library.'

'Now, now, Phantomhive, loitering is against the rules, especially at night.' A deep and playful voice joined them. A voice that was far too familiar. Sebastian bristled visibly and Ciel spluttered.

'You. What are you doing here?' Sebastian demanded, his voice dripping with venom. Which was understandable since the silver-haired shinigami was standing inappropriately close to his sister, especially since both appeared to be male. 'I knew it. You two are just here for a sick game... Stop insulting my sister's body, shinigami!' Sebastian hissed, causing Catherine to chuckle.

'I asked for his help. He's the Purple House's new dorm teacher, Constantine.' 'Edwin' said defiantly, staring down Sebastian. She was rather close to Undertaker since the man would drop by her house when she was feeling bored. The demon said nothing but glared at the shinigami man. His hair was short and his fringe combed back to reveal plain green eyes and an unscarred face, courtesy of Catherine's magic. He was to put it simply... hot.

Ciel sighed sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Anymore surprises?' He asked sarcastically.

'Yesss.' A hissing affirmative answered nervously and Ciel looked up to see that flanking Undertaker was his own servant whom he had placed in the Purple House… standing next to a stunningly handsome purple haired, violet eyed boy. A boy who had his arms clasped around Snake's shoulders, lips hovering with a smile over the servant's cheek.

Snake or Sly as he had to take up an alias, shied away as the beautiful boy made a grab at his face, playfully smudging a bit of the concealer that hid his scales. 'I have to help my sister, you know. And I heard _Sly _would be here too. I trust you remember me, Master Ciel?' The transformed male witch explained. Snake's blush showed that he didn't mind that his witch was currently male.

Ciel's blue eye twitched. 'Zanna, I believe.'

'Zane, actually. Don't forget we're all men here.' She jibed, making Catherine and Lizzie chuckle secretively. Undertaker laughed along too, mildly so as not to attract attention to himself.

'Indeed.' He purred leaning in to Catherine's masculine jaw as if his lover was still a female. She raised an amused brow at his actions. Sebastian growled, just under audible volume. Agni took a step back and looked away, his face reddening.

'Not in public, Constantine.' She said, playing the part of a teacher properly before turning to her brother with a mischievous grin. 'Brother, I'm surprised, you don't usually display such disgust when you have Grell under you doing…'

'I do not wish to hear such things.' The young lord cut in suddenly, irritation obvious. But Catherine's eyes sparkled with a challenge and cunning.

Is the young lord repulsed by intimacy between two males? What a close-minded human. And a cruel one to treat Master Edwin in such a manner.' She tsked disapprovingly and Lizzie shocked by her words simply stared at Ciel, blush and… sadness filling her features. Catherine grinned like a Cheshire.

'That's not it!' Ciel snapped back at her, angry at how she had twisted it in order to give Lizzie the wrong perception. 'I have no objection to that. Edwin… meet me in the library in a half hour.' And with that he stormed away and Sebastian followed but not before flicking his sister on the forehead hard enough to fracture the skull. Even those surrounding her heard the splintering sound.

She winced but her body began to heal it immediately. 'Idiot.' She swore at him quietly. But a secret smile came over her as she watched her charge straighten her back and leave for her dorm. Turning to Zanna, she said only one thing. 'Have fun with Sly, Zane.'

And with that she swept out of the room, smiling as Undertaker's whispers reached only her ears. She hurried after Lizzie, knowing what she had done would cause the young earl to react in a very… interesting way. And she didn't want to miss was her job after all.

PART TWO

Ciel stared at his male fiancée. Her hair, though short was still as soft as it looked and her eyes were the same that sparkled. She was a very beautiful boy. 'Lizzie, why did you come?' He asked quietly, the small lamp set on the table, casting an even dimmer light.

But he could still see the frown on her boyish face. 'Edwin, Ciel. You'll end up calling me the wrong name in front of everyone.'

But he shook his head in refusal. 'You're Lizzie, regardless of gender. I'll call you Edwin when I have to.' He spoke stubbornly. They were both dressed in similar nightwear, a simple but long cotton shirt.

She sighed in response and approached him. He did not step back but her quick approach caused him to lean away from her. 'Are you repulsed, Ciel? By my male form?' He could not hear the hurt in her voice but he knew it existed otherwise she wouldn't have asked him this.

'No.' He answered swiftly, easily. A voice that brimmed with confidence. It was not the voice Lizzie was looking for.

'I will change back after the mission. I know this kind of… relationship between those of similar gender is disgust…hmphm!' She started before a pair of surprisingly soft lips engaged hers, hard but briefly. She was still breathless when Ciel pulled back, holding onto her boyish shoulders gently.

'I don't care.' He said simply, a smirk on his face, one he used on business rivals or an opponent. A devilish smirk. 'I've never minded Grell and Sebastian's relationship. And I won't mind ours. It makes no difference to me.'

Lizzie blushed at their unmoving proximity though she had hoped for a display of his affection, now staring into his sapphire blue eye… she was embarrassed and flushed, just like a girl. She went redder still when his hand brushed over her lower back shyly, touching the scars of her branding. 'C-Ciel?' she stuttered, cursing herself violently in her mind.

'Yes?' He asked cockily, pleased with his reaction. Lizzie could see that Sebastian and Grell's frequent trysts have caused him to lose an innocence. An innocence that made him feel no regret or need to apologize for his un-gentlemanly actions towards her. Fisting her hands, she collected herself, she would not lose to him, fiancée or not.

'Don't come on missions without telling me again. I'm _your knight_, woman or man. Understood?' She demanded, her boy's voice sounding even more commanding. The Phantomhive's eye widened in surprise before his face relaxed into a knowing smile.

'Yes, Lizzie.' He spoke, the dignity in his voice displaying his respect for her. Then she promptly blushed and kissed the corner of his mouth quickly.

'Good night… and thank you, Ciel.' She whispered, rushing out of the room. Ciel's lips twitched up in the corner she kissed, though she looked and acted with the pride of a man, she was still a woman.

Despite her shy exit, a watching Catherine was proud of her student and rushed away. Now she could return to Undertaker's waiting arms without a single worry for the night. Unfortunately, due to his lack of control, within the coming week, the whole school would be whispering about the suspicious relationship of Professors Caleb and Constantine.


End file.
